The Diary of a Witch, Volume V
by fantasylover12001
Summary: Part of a series. The threat of Voldemort continues and Jubilee finds herself drawn into the conflict despite her protests. Meanwhile she's dealing with growing up. Full summary inside. Part cannonpart AU. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: SUMMER 1995

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot to Order of the Phoenix and any related items or characters. That honor goes to the brilliant mind of JKR. I am not making any money off of this either so please don't sue.

SUMMARY: The threat of Lord Voldemort grows and Jubilee finds herself being drawn into to the conflict despite her protest. Meanwhile she's dealing with the changes that have been made in Hogwarts (none of which she likes), the increasing threat of the OWLs at the end of the year, deciding her future, and deciding what to do about her relationship with Owen.

AUTHOR NOTES: I know, I was supposed to have started this much earlier. I apologize; school, other fics, and my computer kept getting in the way. Before you review please read the FAQ at the bottom, because it might possibly answer any question you might have. I don't mean to sound annoying but a lot of the reviewers have been asking the same questions over and over again and it's starting to get on my nerves. This is just a way for me not to have to repeat myself. If you have never read the previous volumes before this then I highly suggest you do so otherwise you'll be horribly confused, they're all found here at my author profile.

PROLOGUE: SUMMER, 1995

Monday, July 22, Bedroom, Manor,

Boring. Boring. BORING!

This whole place is so totally BORING!

Sure, I have that sculpture class, but that's only three times a week for a few hours. What am I supposed to do the rest of the time? Sure I can always read, but even I get sick of that every once in awhile. Besides, the library here in the manor? Yeah, all full of business books! What am I going to do with business books?

Normally I would be using this time to do art stuff also but I don't know…it's like my muse has gone on vacation or something, all the stuff I've been doing lately has been well…junk. It's not completely horrible it's just…uninspired you know? Even my sculpture teacher (who was my pottery teacher for last summer) had commented on how my art doesn't seem to be as good as usual. I hope this is a temporary thing because it's driving me nuts; and what am I supposed to do with my life if I can't use art? Most of the careers I've considered so far have had to do with art!

My only solace this summer has been letters from my friends and chatting with animals and plants. I'm trying not to take offense to the fact that a squirrel's life is currently more interesting then mine right now.

Even the _Daily Prophet_ has been dull. There has not been ONE attack made by Lord Voldemort. It's not that I want there to be an attack, it's just that it's surprising. I mean, what is he waiting for? In the history books about him it says he was always attacking somebody somewhere. Now? Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Am I the only one who finds this odd? I mean I'm pretty sure he didn't come back to life just to sit back and relax; so what's the deal?

It's probably just as well; I don't want to have to explain to everyone why the front page of the Daily Prophet has a headline stating _Dark Lord Runs Amok and Causes Mass Destruction_ or whatever. See, I haven't exactly told Angela and everyone else about Voldemort. I know, I know, that's probably a bad thing; Mandy has already scolded me via owl about it. But I don't want to worry them and besides, it's not like Voldemort is going to come knocking on my doorstep or anything, he doesn't even know I exist. I'm hoping it will stay that way.

Tuesday, July 23, Manor, Bedroom,

Got a letter from Owen! It's not totally pathetic that this has thrilled me to no end is it? Clearly this not-thinking-about-him thing is not working. Anyway, here's the letter:

_**Jubilee,**_

**_Are you sure that You-Know-Who is back? Because there has been NOTHING in the Daily Prophet about it, well, unless you count that thing about Dumbledore and that conference but they hushed that up pretty quick. _**

**_Still, whether or not he's back, SOMETHING is going on with Mum and Kingsley. They've been really tense lately and conversations have abruptly stopped when I enter the room. Plus that Auror friend of Kingsley's, Tonks, has been visiting a lot more lately. Of course that could be for my food which I admit is pretty amazing._**

**_It's not just Tonks who's been here either; Mad-Eye Moody (the real one) has been visiting off and on too, and a few other Aurors and some of Mum's friends from the office. I don't know what's going on but it's driving me crazy. Hope you're having a good summer, and don't put off your Potions essay._**

**_Owen_**

Okay, HOW did he know I was putting that off?

Wednesday, July 24, Manor, Kitchen,

Whoa.

They demoted Dumbledore!

Arguably one of the greatest wizards of our time and they demoted him from the Wizengamot which I gather is some wizard government thing. I should be more surprised probably but the _Daily Prophet_ has been making Dumbledore and Potter out to be kooks or something. I don't want to point any fingers at who I think is responsible for this but let's just say his name starts with F and rhymes with smudge.

Friday, July 26, Manor, Gardens,

Well, THAT was fun.

NOT!

Today started out normally enough: I got out of bed, showered; did all my usual morning preparations; pulled on cut-off denim shorts, a Blondie t-shirt, sandals, and earrings and went down to breakfast. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Angela met me and said that I was going to be having breakfast in the dining room. Here at the Manor that's code for "your grandfather is here, it's time to behave like a proper young lady". Too bad I never got the proper thing down.

It's not that I don't love my grandfather. I do. I think. It's just that I find him very intimidating and hard to talk too. It doesn't help that the two of us are complete opposites. He's the poster boy for upper-class English gentleman and I'm…well an American/British teenage girl. He loves tea, I worship the elixirs known as Coffee and Diet Coke (or Coca-Cola Light as it's been known to be called here in Europe, still don't get that). He reads the newspaper constantly; I read _Witch Weekly_, the _Quibbler_, and any book I can get my hands on. He likes eating in the dining room; I find the dining room intimidating (even though I have to admire the person who painted that ceiling, it's pretty awesome) and prefer to eat at the kitchen table with the staff.

But I can't do that when he's here, he thinks it's inappropriate to converse with servants or whatever (he's kind of a snob that way, another reason we don't along I think). So there I was feeling very small in a huge room with a table that can seat at least twenty people.

Things were pretty awkward to say the least. Well, awkward for me anyway. I don't really know what was going on through Grandfather's head. He kind of looked at me up and down when I entered, raised an eyebrow (probably because of the black nail polish and yellow smiley faces on my fingers, why do I always choose the wrong time to experiment with nail polish…) and then went back to his newspaper.

I tried to make conversation. Really I did! I asked him about Rome (where he was last known to be) and if he got to see any of the sites. But apparently Rome is A) hot and muggy and B) full of tourists. Apparently he was in meetings and the office most of the time. What is up with that? If I went to Rome I would so be going to all the places I read about there. I guess this is another difference between me and Grandfather.

The rest of breakfast was spent with me sitting there staring at the paper he was reading (and reading the headlines while I was at it) and waiting for food. Luckily for me, Gandalf came with morning post just as the eggs arrived so I was able to sort through my mail instead of trying to start a one-sided conversation.

Why couldn't I have gotten a nice kindly grandfather who likes to dote on his grandchildren and tell interesting stories or whatever?

Sunday, July 28, Manor, Dining Room,

Once again, Fudge continues his campaign to discredit Dumbledore. Now the Headmaster has been voted out of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's "getting old and losing his touch". Excuse me, but how many wits do you really need to be in the International whatever? It can't be that many because I've certainly never heard of the organization until now.

Got to stop writing; Grandfather's giving me a look over his newspaper. I guess writing in my journal during mealtime is another thing that I'm not supposed to do because it's not proper.

Wednesday, July 31, Manor, Outside Dining Room,

I really wish I didn't have to go to in there.

It's always awkward, really quiet, and I always do SOMETHING he doesn't approve of. Is this what dad went through when he lived here? No wonder he moved to America.

Thursday, August 1, Manor, Bedroom,

Okay, Fred and George are GENIUSES!

Seriously! I don't care if according to Ginny they only got about six O.W.L.s between the two of them, Einstein flunked school didn't he? When you look at all the stuff they've invented for this joke shop of theirs you can tell they are freaking brilliant.

They're pretty smart when it comes to business too. Right now they're looking for a store location and before they're opening it they're testing out products that they've come up with on their friends. They've been sending stuff over the week and asking us to try it out and tell them what we think about it. So far the stuff has been great. Last night they sent me a new product that they're calling Extendable Ears. They're basically these flesh-colored string-like things that allow you to hear what is on the other end. You can direct it to go whichever way you want and just tug on it when you don't want to be discovered so it will roll up into a ball.

You know, I've always wondered what exactly Grandfather does in that office of his…

Friday, August 2, Community Center, Outside,

Another dud in sculpture class. It wasn't that the project was bad, it just didn't turn out as well as I thought it would and I'm a little disappointed in myself. What the heck is the matter with me? I used to be able to just visualize something and create it exactly so. Now, I'm feeling not very creative and my works are…well not as good as they could be. Has the art muse abandoned me or something?

Whoa. There it goes again.

My Wild Magic has been acting funky ever since that vision thing. I could be wrong but I think that vision awoke my Earth Magic. I've been pouring through the books Firenze has given me over the year and I have read cases where that's happened to Wild Mages in the past but damn it I don't want Earth Magic too! That's even harder to control then regular Wild Mage powers. With the Wild Magic if you meditate at least once a day and don't do something that will piss off animals or plants you're good. Earth Magic goes way deeper then that. I read one biography of this dude who explored every part of his Wild Magic, including the Earth Magic part and well…let's just say things don't end well for him. I'd rather not have that happen to me thank you very much.

But I have a feeling the magic isn't going to give me much of a choice. Now, I get headaches on a regular basis whenever something upsets the Earth such as drilling for oil or cutting of trees or whatnot. What I felt just now was most likely the earth's irritation of that crew over there who have just come up to a dead tree trunk stump and are trying to remove it from the ground. The grass isn't thrilled either, they're calling the gardeners all sorts of nasty names. They of course can't hear it; wish I could say the same.

Plus, a few days ago I was in the gardens with Gerard helping him with the foundation that's in the back. Grandfather came home early and frowned at the sight of me in my overalls and covered in dirt and it annoyed me a bit. Next thing I know the rocks that we'd been fighting with all suddenly came loose from the dirt. They narrowly missed Gerard and only because he had quick reflexes and jumped back. What if something like that happens again and I end up hurting somebody?

So I think I'm going to have to do something about this eventually. But I think I'll wait until I get to Hogwarts and ask Firenze. I would write him but he sent a letter with Gandalf earlier this summer asking that I please not write letters to him for the time being. What's up with that?

Saturday, August 3, Kitchen, Afternoon,

Gerard and Giselle are at it again. I don't know why Gerard bothered to say anything, he should realize by now that his wife's temper is stretched way thin. Not that it normally isn't, it's just worse now because she's about seven months pregnant and really showing it. Angela has tried to get her to stop working so much but she refuses saying how will we eat if she takes time off. Which I think is a very good point.

Sunday, August 4, Manor, Bedroom,

Got a letter from Artemis! Here it is:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_You asked me what being a reporter was like and I'd love to tell you but I can't because as of now I'm what is charmingly referred to as a "grunt" here in the office. What is a grunt you ask? Well, basically it means I am the lowest of the low here newspaper country. I'm right above interns, but not good enough to do any 'real' reporting._

_So far all I've been able to write are obituaries, classified ads, that sort of thing. I also have the lovely task of getting the important reporters coffee and filling in for photographers if one is needed. Never mind that I've never had photography experience before in my life._

_Now don't misunderstand me, I actually like my job and the editor says if I keep my eyes open and do good work I can move my way up. Plus, there's this really adorable photographer here and I love working with him merely for the pure reason of being able to look at him. Even better, I think he's looking back!_

_So how are things going with you? Your O.W.L. year is coming up isn't it? Best of luck to you on those, if they're anything like the French version, they're murder. But you have that photographic memory of yours so it'll probably be a lot easier for you then it was for me. I still hate you for having that by the way._

_Write back soon!_

_Artemis_

Monday, August 5, Manor, Bedroom,

Ha!

I really have to give Luna's father props for this month's issue of the Quibbler. I honestly kind of liked the cartoons of Fudge throttling the goblins. Though I highly doubt he's out for control of Gringotts; now put a picture of the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ in place of the goblin and you probably have a real story.

But this little article is what really had me rolling on the floor:

_**SIRIUS-Black as He's Painted?**_

_**Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?**_

_For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed _

_guilty_ _of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and _

_one_ _wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two _

_years_ _ago has led to the wildest manhunt ever conducted_

_by_ _the Ministry of Magic. None of us has ever questioned_

_that_ _he deserves to be re-captured and handed back to the_

_dementors._

_BUT DOES HE?_

_Startling new evidence has recently come to light_

_that_ _Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for _

_which_ _he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Parkiss_

_of_ _18 Acathis Way, Little Norton, Black may not have even_

_been_ _present at the killings._

"_What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a _

_false_ _name," says Mrs. Parkiss. "The man people believe _

_to_ _be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer_

_of_ _the popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired _

_from_ _public life after being struck in the ear by a turnip at _

_a_ _concert in Little Norton Church Hill fifteen years ago. I _

_recognized_ _him the moment I saw his picture in the paper._

_Now, Stubby couldn't have committed those crimes, because_

_on_ _the day in question he happened to be enjoying a _

_candlelit_ _dinner with me. I have written to the Minister of _

_Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a _

_full_ _pardon any day now."_

THIS is why I subscribe to the _Quibbler_. It's too damn funny.

Thursday, August 8, Manor, Dining Room,

Okay, how weird is it that Grandfather is STILL HERE?

Usually he's gone by now! We had a system: He'd go on business trips to wherever the hell it is he goes for about two to three weeks or every weekend or so. When he didn't do that, he stayed out of my way and I stayed out of his. Usually that meant he was around for about half the year if that. I LIKED that system. It was a good system.

HE'S BREAKING TRADITION.

Monday, August 12, Manor, Bedroom,

Scratch my feelings of Grandfather breaking tradition. He just informed me over dinner tonight that he's leaving this Friday for another business trip (didn't catch the list of places this time) and won't be back until after I get to school. Nice to know some things will never change, huh?

It'll be nice to have everyone back to normal after he leaves. When Grandfather's here we all have to act proper when he's around and well…proper means I can't hang out with anyone. It also means that Jessie can't dance to her discman while she dusts, or Gerard and Giselle can't be arguing one minute and then making out the next which while annoying at times can also be highly entertaining. Jacob no longer shares teas or swaps stories about Dad with me and Angela is usually more busy then usual too.

It's like Grandfather's gloom sucks the happiness out of the place when he's here or something. So you can kind of understand why I'm very happy he's leaving.

Friday, August 16, Manor, Front Steps,

Grandfather just left.

NO MORE MEALS IN THE DINING ROOM! WOOHOO!

Monday, August 19, Manor, Bedroom,

All right! Look at this!

_**Jubilee,**_

**_Remember way back when my Mum and Kingsley decided to get engaged and then we never heard about a wedding date? Well, they finally set a wedding date! They're going to be getting married on May 1, 1996. So it looks like I'll be booked for the holiday. A house full of the Hollins clan. That's going to be a joy; at least Kingsley's family is normal._**

**_Oh well, at least they're finally getting it over with. They're practically married anyway, this is just a formality. Mum says that you're invited by the way and I'm welcome to invite the rest of our friends (she'll probably regret saying that later on I'll wager) and yes, you do have to dress up. Sorry._**

**_Owen_**

Well, it's about time. I almost forgot Owen's Mom and Kingsley hadn't married. Though I have to wonder: Owen's Mom is a Muggleborn witch like me, so her family members are all Muggles, yet they're the odd ones? What heck are they like!

Friday, August 23, Manor, Bedroom,

Hmm…don't I usually get my Hogwarts letter about this time? I wonder what's taking so long. Angela was asking me about it earlier and I just kind of shrugged. Weird. I hope it gets here before I leave on the thirty-first to get to London.

Sunday, August 25, Manor, Bedroom,

THINGS TO PACK:

Nimbus 1900; Quaffle

Cauldron and Potions kit

Telescope (remember to take it down!) and charts

School books (all to study for O.W.L.s)

Parchment and Ink (get refills of black ink)

Quills

Easel, paint palette, paint brushes, paint box

Drawing pencils, current sketchbook, charcoal pencils

Collapsible Pottery Wheel and clay that is still available (don't waist! Remember it's expensive!)

First, Second, and Third Year notebooks to study for O.W.L.s

Book bag

Current reading books

Stationary

Clothes

Sanitary items

Jewelry box/accessories

Thank God for magic trunks. No way would I be able to get all this stuff into a normal trunk…

Monday, August 26, Manor, Bedroom,

I hate clothes shopping with Angela.

Actually, I hate clothes shopping in general but with Angela it's ten times worse because my taste totally differs from what she thinks I should be wearing. All the stuff she picks is bland. I finally ended up negotiating with her saying really I don't need totally new stuff because I haven't really had much of a growth spurt this summer (which is sadly true, I'm doomed to be a midget for the rest of my life) and most of my clothes pretty much fit.

So I finally ended up with a new pair of jeans, a new denim jacket (that is going to get decorated immediately when I get home as do all my denim jackets), a sweater, a few pairs of socks, and a pair of black converse sneakers.

Why oh why won't I grow?

Thursday, August 29, Manor, Bedroom,

Well, my wayward Hogwarts letter finally arrived! It's about time.

_Dear Ms. Johanson,_

_Welcome to your fifth year at Hogwarts! The fifth year is an important milestone in a Wizard and Witches' education. This year you will not only be taking your O.W.L.s at the end of the year but you will be taking the first steps towards your future. Your Head of House will be speaking with you at some point during the year about possible careers you might be interested in. Whatever career you decide to choose we wish you the best of luck._

_The term starts on September 1 and your train leaves from Platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station at 11:00 A.M._ _Your book list and ticket have been enclosed. We hope you have a wonderful year!_

_Sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

ALL FIFTH YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

-_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk

-_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkard

A theory book for DADA? What's up with that?

Friday, August 30, Manor, Bedroom,

HA! I totally lucked out! I not only have one or two friends who are Prefects I have FOUR! Hannah has been made Prefect for Hufflepuff in our year (along with Ernie MacMillan, big surprise there, he's such a suck up…) and Padma and Anthony have been made Prefects for Ravenclaw in our year. I also got a letter from Ginny who said that Ron Weasley and Hermione have been made Prefects too! I get Hermione, but what's up with Weasley being made Prefect? I figured it would be Potter…

So I have four friends who are Prefects. No way am I getting any points taken off this year! Ha. Okay, so the teachers can, but my friends can always find ways to add points to make up for it! This is great!

I'm kind of surprised Mandy didn't make Prefect though…oh well.

Saturday, August 31, London, Leaky Cauldron, Room 21,

Man, it feels so great to be in the wizard world.

I ran into a bunch of people from school today, including Mandy who apparently doesn't feel like talking about Padma being made Prefect. I think she's a little jealous because when I mentioned how great it was she kind of pursed her lips and went, "Hmph." I decided to change the subject after that.

I've been reading through this defense theory book and you know what? It kind of sucks. I mean, none of the stuff is remotely helpful in anyway and the author is totally biased on stuff. Don't get me started on what he said about werewolves, the jerk.

I hope this isn't an indication of how the class is going to be…oh well, I'll find out this week I guess. I better get to bed because tomorrow I finally get to go back to Hogwarts!

FAQ:

Question 1: Why is Jubilee going to Hogwarts if she's an American?

Okay, this is pretty much answered in Volume I. Long story short: she did live in the US (California to be exact) until she was seven/eight and her parents were killed in a car wreck that only she survived (due to her magic though she didn't know this at the time). Since she had no other living relatives she was sent to live with her Grandfather in England who is very wealthy but is not what you would call the most sociable of people as evidenced from above. Technically she is now British as she has lived in the country for more then five years but she still kind of thinks of herself as an American and the slang that she picked

Question 2: Why couldn't you have made her American?

I would've normally because I honestly get tired of people trying the whole American Mary Sue bit. But when I started this series I was just starting out as a ff author and really did not consider myself good enough to try and write a character who's lived in England their whole lives. I'm from America, I've only been to London for about three days (very cool city by the way) so I really could not have pulled off a British sounding kid correctly without insulting any British person who was reading it. I tried making Jubilee sound British but it honestly didn't work, this was how her character turned out. I also don't have time to be sending fics to a Brit-picker otherwise I would've done that.

Question 3: Why is Jubilee in Ravenclaw? She sounds more like a Gryffindor!

If you remember from Volume I the hat did consider putting her in that house. But honestly she's not cut out for it. If you really read the entries you'll notice she tends to be quite apathetic about situations at times unless it directly effects her. Yes, she's against bigotry, bullies, etc. but she's not going to go on a crusade like Hermione tends to do. If she encounters trouble she won't hesitate to fight back but she doesn't really go in for heroics if you notice. She tends to like order in her life, though does love to create pranks when things get TOO boring. She's kind of the oddball Ravenclaw like Luna, only more down to earth.

More FAQ coming up later if I feel necessary. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: SEPTEMBER

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

DISCLAIMER: see Prologue

CHAPTER 1: September

Sunday, September 1, Hogwarts Express, Compartment,

Damn it.

I was really hoping that this crush on Owen would go away over the summer, because that would mean that it is just that: a crush. Some meaningless little thing that I could ignore. But NOOO. I see Owen today at Platform nine and three-quarters and my heart starts thumping like in those cheesy romantic novels (though I hesitate to call them novels) that Padma and Mandy keep trying to shove under my nose.

So now I have to make a decision: ignore the crush and don't say anything to Owen in the hopes that our friendship won't be ruined, or tell Owen about the crush, possibly go on a date and ruin our friendship when it doesn't work out because relationships in school NEVER last. This was further proved to me by Mandy.

You remember Devon Greengrass, right? The guy who has had the hots for her since around second year and who she has been acting all lovey dovey with ever since the Yule Ball? Well, he dumped her. Yes, I'm serious. Over the summer he sent an owl to her saying he was sorry but they couldn't date anymore or something like that and up and dumped her FOR NO GOOD REASON! I thought Devon was a cool guy. Kind of quiet but for a Slytherin he was pretty decent. His fraternal twin sister Daphne, who is also in Slytherin, was pretty cool too. But now he goes and does this.

Mandy isn't really saying anything about it, despite Hannah, Padma, and Susan's attempts to try and pry the story out of her. We've all been giving her the post-breakup talk. You know: you're better off, he was a jerk anyway, would you like some chocolate bon-bons, etc.

This is why I'm not going to do anything about this crush. I really mean it this time. As a matter of fact, I'm going to start seeing if maybe there's another guy out there for me, one who ISN'T my best friend or a friend in any other way so there's no penalty or problems that will pop up if we start dating. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to find this so-called guy. I mean I'm on friendly terms with pretty much all the guys in Ravenclaw who are in my year, along with Hufflepuff and one or two Gryffindors. None of the Slytherins, aside from Devon, have never really bothered me but I refuse to date someone who could be as snobby as Draco Malfoy.

Oh well, I'll figure it out. If not, I'll stay single, it's not like it's a big deal if I don't find the love of my life right away.

Later Sunday, September 1, Hogwarts, Great Hall, Ravenclaw Table,

Okay, I know judging from first impressions are not a good thing but I can't help it: I DO NOT LIKE THIS WOMAN. First off her aura is totally funky, I get bad vibes from it, not as bad as when I was around the fake Moody, but not as calming as when I'm around Dumbledore. Secondly, what is UP with that cardigan? Yeah, I'm the first to admit I'm not exactly a fashionista or whatever but still, even I know a horrible fashion choice when I see one, plus it's PINK and FLUFFY. Can we say EW?

Then there's the disrespectful way she interrupted Dumbledore. You DO NOT interrupt Dumbledore when he's speaking, you just DON'T. Not just because it's totally rude either. Also her voice? Ugh. Don't get me started. I'm seriously going to have to listen to this voice all year? I can already tell DADA is going not going to be fun at all. At least I can be assured that I'm not the only one who doesn't like her, McGonagall looks like she wants to clobber her.

Later Sunday, September 1, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw House, Dorm Room,

I think I have discovered why I do not like Umbridge (our new DADA professor): SHE'S FROM THE MINISTRY! What the hell is someone who works for FUDGE doing here? This does, however, explain why the book she assigned was a piece of junk.

This is going to be a LONG year.

Also, get this: Hagrid is gone! He wasn't there tonight! That Grubbly-Plank woman who substituted for Hagrid a little while last year is here teaching Care of Magical Creatures in his place. What's up with THAT?

Another weird thing was the Sorting Hat's song. It was kind of different then explaining what the different houses were. It went on about how all four founders used to be friends, including (if you can believe it) Gryffindor and Slytherin who apparently were best friends. Boy did that friendship go sour. But it was like he was telling us something, like we should all put aside our differences and unite or die or something.

Well, good luck with that. I personally am not a big fan of the whole keep to groups in your own house thing but I am an oddity among students I guess. Most of them keep to their own houses, though Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw do mingle quite a bit. Gryffindor and Slytherin out right hate each other though; I don't know how the Sorting Hat expects us all to unite when some of us just out right refuse to get along.

If the hat was trying to warn us, I think his message is most likely going to be ignored.

Monday, September 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

CLASS SCHEDULE:

CLASS/DAYS/TIME

Potions: M, F 9AM-10:45AM

History of Magic: M, F 11AM-12:30PM

Herbology: T, Th 9AM-10:45AM

DADA: T, Th 11AM-12:30PM

Charms: T, Th 1:30PM-3PM

Transfiguration: T, Th 3:30PM-5PM

Astronomy: W 10PM-Midnight

Ancient Runes: M, F 4PM-5:30PM

Latin: W 1:30PM-4PM

Divination: M, W 1:30PM-2:20PM/9AM-10:45AM

Potions first on the first day back! What did I do to deserve this?

Later Monday, September 2, Great Hall, Lunch,

Lovely day so far. I'm not sure what I loved more: Potions with Snape first thing in the morning, History of Magic with Binns right after that, or the drizzle that is currently fogging up the above ceiling and making it look darker.

Snape of course is his usual grumpy and mean self. I swear, if that man ever smiled I'd either be very scared or worried that the world was coming to an end. For our first lesson he had us do this really complicated potion called the Draught of Peace. Well, that was what it was supposed to be, mine turned out to be a poor version of it; it didn't have the silver vapor thing that it was supposed to have, it was silver though.

Then in History of Magic or as Terry and I have dubbed it: the most boring class IN history, Professor Binns started lecturing us about the Giant War of 1899, which oddly enough, sounds almost exactly like the Giant War of 1895 and the one of 1893. Don't giants have better things to do with their time then go to war?

I already want this day to be over and I haven't even gotten to Trelawney yet. Yep, LONG year.

Later Monday, September 2, Dorm Room, After Classes,

Okay, it's only the first day back and I already have a pile of homework. UNFAIR! To top it all off, Trelawney is having us analyze our dreams this year. Excuse me, but I don't want anyone interpreting my dreams. I'm of the theory I don't NEED to know what they mean; ignorance is bliss as they say. Besides, they're like totally bizarre so probably the only thing they reveal is that I'm weird and like Owen and Hannah so kindly pointed out during class, we all already knew that.

But still, Trelawney is forcing us to reveal dreams to our friends despite the fact that some of them might be horribly embarrassing (I overheard Neville Longbottom telling his partner about one where his grandmother was chasing him with scissors or something like that). Like it isn't bad enough she's added to my homework list that after one day looks like this:

One foot essay on the use of moonstones for Potions

A foot and a half essay on the Giant War of 1899

Keep a daily dream diary of all things

Write out the entire Egyptian rune list on a piece of parchment

Thank you Professor Trelawney, thank you kindly.

Later Monday, September 2, Great Hall, After Dinner,

Wow, I sure missed a lot when I was ranting in my head about all the work they were giving. Right now everyone is buzzing about what happened at the Gryffindor's DADA lesson today.

Potter yelled at Umbridge.

Yes, THAT Potter, nice and quiet (not to mention rather cute) Harry Potter YELLED at Umbridge. Didn't know he had it in him…

After getting all the facts from Padma, who got it from her twin sister Parvati, who was actually there to witness the whole thing I can't help but think Potter was totally right to yell at Umbridge. Not only is the woman not going to let us do any magic in class whatsoever (what the hell?) she and the Ministry are flat out DENYING that Voldemort is back! According to them, Diggory's death was a "tragic accident".

EXCUSE ME! He got Avada Kedavra'd people! There is nothing accidental about your body getting hit by the Killing Curse. God, it must be nice to be Fudge and those idiots and be able to deny the fact that there's a homicidal maniac on the loose, and no, I'm not referring to Sirius Black.

Well, when Potter heard her go on about the "tragedy" of Diggory's accident he outright called her a liar. Go Potter. But she naturally didn't like that very much and so not only took points from Gryffindor, she gave him detention and sent him to McGonagall's office. What really gets me is that no one believes him! I mean, I believe him, but that's only because of the damn vision that the plants decided to send me. Owen believes him, but that's probably because of what Firenze and I told him. My friends kind of believe him and are kind of skeptical. I guess I can understand why. I mean, none of THEM saw Voldemort come back to life. Actually, considering the way things looked, I'm surprised the Minister of Magic hasn't started rumors that POTTER killed Diggory. Oh well, give him time; it's only been about two and a half months.

Tuesday, September 3, DADA Classroom, Before Class,

Another essay due in Herbology. Et tu, Professor Sprout?

I think something is up with Blaise. I didn't get an owl from her all summer which I thought was kind of weird but I didn't dwell on it because the two of us, while friends aren't like BEST friends. We're more like the friends who wave, chat when they see each other, send a birthday card; that sort of thing. I waved to her at the Welcome Feast and thought it was kind of weird when she didn't wave back, but I figured she didn't see me amongst all the tall people (one of these days I AM going to grow damn it). But today in Herbology, she TOTALLY saw me, but didn't say hi or anything. Usually we partner up in class because Professor Sprout has been trying to get the houses to interact more lately (I think maybe SHE paid attention to the Sorting Hat's song) and was partnering up the Ravenclaws with the Slytherins. But since Blaise, sat so far away, she didn't pair the two of us up. Instead I got stuck with GOYLE. Yes, THAT Goyle. Yes, I protested but she didn't listen to me so now I'm stuck with the big Malfoy henchman all year long for my partner.

This year kind of stinks so far.

I wonder what's up with Blaise, though? Is she mad at me or something? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to make her mad. Weird.

Later Tuesday, September 3, DADA,

Okay, this? Yeah, this is totally pathetic.

I've already read the first five chapters of this lame book. I refuse to read through that dribble again unless it's a life and death situation or something. Considering she's NOT EVEN LETTING US USE MAGIC I highly doubt it will come down to that. So I'm pretending to read and take notes. My book is open and I've put a spell on this book that makes it look like a regular class notebook to other people. I'm the only one who sees the marble cover and stickers. Cool spell, huh? Chang told me about it last year.

Anyway, this class has been as lame as I was afraid it was going to be. The first thing Umbridge did was have us put our wands away and take out our notebooks and quills. All she had us write was this:

Defense Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principals

Course aims:

Understanding the principals underlying defensive magic.

Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used.

Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use.

A lot of pretty words isn't it? Basically all she's having do is READ. Never mind that we have our O.W.L.s at the end of the year. Never mind that VOLDEMORT is back and could possibly kill us all while the Ministry of Magic is up in their office twiddling their thumbs pretending like nothing is happening. Gotta love politicians.

You want to know what the weirdest part of all this is? Turpin and I AGREED on something today. When Mandy raised her hand (a MUST with teacher because heaven forbid we don't raise our hands) and asked her if it was true we wouldn't be using magic at all in this class. Umbridge (looking mildly irritated; probably got asked the same question in all her classes) said yes. I asked her how she expected us to pass our O.W.L.s and (after telling me to remember about raising my hand) said that if we studied the theory we should be fine. I'm sorry, but that's totally BOGUS. I said that too. When she took off ten points from Ravenclaw Turpin protested and said "But Johanson's right! We can't possibly get the spells right on the first try; NO ONE can do that, no matter how much theory they've studied."

SEE? Turpin said I was RIGHT. Is that not totally freaky? I wasn't the only one who thought so, Mandy and Padma were looking from Turpin to me and back to her as if they wanted to be sure the two of us weren't pod people or something. Wow, maybe there is hope for this school. We can all be united based on our hatred of Umbridge.

Later Tuesday, September 3, Great Hall, Dinner,

You know what I've noticed?

EVERY SINGLE TEACHER has stressed the importance of the O.W.L.s and how they can affect your entire future. I guess I can understand that but what good are they going to do ME? I mean the careers I've considered so far don't really place emphasis on grades. At least I don't think they do. My number one choice: artist certainly doesn't place emphasis on them. But now, considering my art seems to have become…well…mediocre, what am I supposed to do with my life? I think I'm going to have to think about this.

Wednesday, September 4, Great Hall, Breakfast,

_Dear Ms. Johanson,_

_Please meet me at my office this Friday at eight o' clock. We have urgent matters we need to discuss. You'll find a map showing you the way on the back. When you get there, the password is Licorice Wands._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Uh oh. What did I do?

Later Wednesday, September 4, Divination Notes,

-Owen, read this note I got and tell me what you think.

**_-What kind of password is Licorice Wands?_**

-Owen! FOCUS! What do think he could want? Though I do agree about the password.

-**_Well, have you played any pranks lately?_**

-NO. We just GOT here. Plus with all the homework we've been getting I've barely had time to BREATH much less think up pranks. I don't know how Fred and George DID it.

-**_True. Maybe he wants to talk to you about your schoolwork?_**

-My schoolwork's fine.

-**_Well, then I don't know. I mean I doubt he's expelling you. Unless you've done something I don't know about._**

-NO. I haven't. You don't really think he's expelling me do you?

-**_I doubt it._**

-Ugh. This is going to drive me crazy all week.

-**_Should I book you a room at St. Mungo's? _**

-Ha ha.

-**_Look, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing._**

-HELLO! I'm being sent to the Headmaster's office! NOTHING good can come out of this!

-**_You're going to be very stressed out about this, aren't you?_**

-Probably.

-**_Well, at least I'm warned._**

-HEY!

Thursday, September 5, DADA,

More wasted time.

Can't we have ONE DECENT DADA TEACHER? I mean one besides Lupin. Man, I really miss him. I wish he'd come back. Blaise has continued to ignore me so I'm doing the same to her. I don't know what her problem is and quite frankly I have enough to worry about right now.

Friday, September 6, Great Hall, Dinner,

Two more hours until I finally find out what Dumbledore wants. Or until I'm possibly expelled. Damn Owen for putting that idea into my head.

Later Friday, September 6, Dorm Room, After The Meeting,

Well, that just up and skewed my entire perception of my ability to keep a secret.

Dumbledore KNOWS. About THAT.

He knows I have Wild Magic. Apparently he's known since the moment I walked into the school because he CAN SEE AURAS. Figures. I mean he's one of the most powerful wizards in the world, why wouldn't he be able to see auras, he learned it from the centaurs like I did, though he didn't learn it from Firenze. So all that worrying I did about him, or one of the staff finding out about my magic was for nothing. But that isn't the irritating part.

The irritating part is that he knew about my magic before me and DIDN'T SEE FIT TO TELL ME. How unfair is that? I could've not been wigged out about hearing voices and could've learned about it right away. I could've been PREPARED for all this junk. But NO, he thought it best to let me discover the magic on my own. It's probably just as well, I mean if he had called me up to his office that first week of school and told me that I had some sort of rare ancient magic power I probably would've laughed in his face or outright call him a liar. So I guess me discovering this and learning about it on my own was for the best but STILL, he KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND DIDN'T SAY A WORD! Adults.

Whatever, it's over and done with. That wasn't really what he wanted to talk to me about though. What he wanted to talk to me about was what I was planning on DOING with this power. Of course I just kind of sat there and was all "Huh?" because honestly, I try to ignore the magic. I do what I can to keep it under control. I meditate about twice (three times if I'm particularly irritated or stressed) a day to keep the shape-shifting from going out-of-control. I heal animals when I either come across an injured one or one comes up to me. I chat with plants and animals and politely listen to their gossip (animals gossip more then humans do) and occasionally I like shape-shifting into birds and flying around for fun but really, I don't plan on using it that much.

Of course that was before the magic started acting all funky. I was right about the problem being the Earth magic getting awakened. Stupid Voldemort. This is his entire fault. If he hadn't felt the need to be a Dracula wannabe and come back from the dead (or wherever he's been these past fourteen years) then the Earth wouldn't have gotten upset. I wouldn't have gotten that vision and thus awaking my Earth magic. Stupid bad guy; I hope he gets his butt kicked this time.

Anyway, Dumbledore says that Earth Magic is too powerful to ignore, so once again, I'm stuck going to extra lessons. Only this time, HE'S going to teach me. Where he learned about Earth Magic I don't know, but then he seems to know everything so I just won't bother asking. I'm going to be going to his office (which is pretty cool by the way, LOTS of books) once a week from now on after dinner. I have to be discreet about it though. He didn't say why but I have a feeling it's because of Umbridge. That's just fine with me, I don't want her or the Ministry to know about these powers; God knows what they would try to make me do with them.

Hey, I just thought of something, if Dumbledore has known about my magic all this time, does that mean all of my professors know?

Saturday, September 7, Library,

Well, apparently I am the only one shocked that Dumbledore knew all this time. I just told Owen about him knowing and the lessons I now have to go too and he didn't really seem all that surprised. When I asked him why he just sort of shrugged and said, "It's Dumbledore, isn't it? He always seems to know everything that goes on in this castle."

Which, when you think about it, is kind of true.

I hope he doesn't assign homework at these lessons because I've got enough already.

Sunday, September 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

Finish Potion, HoM, and Ancient Runes reading assignments.

Finish up list of uses for daisy roots in Potions.

Herbology drawing

Update dream diary with dream from last night; exclude Owen's name at the kissing part.

Try to figure out possible future careers.

Monday, September 9, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Oh my God, there are so many things wrong with this article I don't know where to begin:

_**Ministry Seeks Educational Reform**_

_**Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever High Inquisitor**_

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic_

_passed a new legislation giving itself an unprecedented _

_level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _

_Wizardry._

_"The Minister has been growing uneasy about _

_goings on at Hogwarts for some time," sand Junior_

_Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasely. "He is now_

_responding to concerns voiced by parents, who feel the_

_school may be moving in a direction they do not _

_approve."_

_This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge_

_has used laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding _

_school. As recently as August thirtieth Educational _

_Decree 22 was passed, to ensure that in the event of _

_the current headmaster being unable to provide a _

_candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should _

_select an appropriate person._

_"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be_

_appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said_

_Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find _

_anyone, so the Ministry put in Umbridge and of _

_course she's been an immediate success, totally _

_revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the _

_Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground_

_feedback on what's really happening at Hogwarts."_

_It is this last function that the Ministry has now _

_formalized with the passing of Educational Decree 23, _

_which created the new position of "Hogwarts High Inquisitor."_

_"This is an exciting new phase in the Ministers _

_plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling_

_standards" at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor _

_will have powers to inspect her fellow teachers and make _

_sure they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge_

_has been offered this position in addition to her own _

_teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has _

_accepted._

_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic_

_support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know_

_that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective_

_evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his_

_Whitshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's_

_best interests at heart have been concerned about some of_

_Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and _

_will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on _

_the situation."_

_Among these "eccentric decisions" are undoubtedly_

_the controversial staff appointments, described in this_

_paper, which included the hiring of the werewolf Remus_

_Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror_

_Mad-Eye Moody. _

_Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore_

_once, Supreme Muguwomp of the International Confederation _

_of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer_

_up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

_"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first _

_step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom_

_we all repose confidence," said a Minister insider last night._

_Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius_

_Ogden have resigned in protest of the introduction of Inquisitor_

_to Hogwarts._

_"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius _

_Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further_

_disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a _

_full account of Madam Marchbanks alleged links to _

_subversive goblin groups turn to page 17). _

Later Monday, September 9, History of Magic,

God, first that disgusting article this morning and now this.

This morning Professor Snape informed us that from now on he's grading on O.W.L. level Wonderful, so nice of him to tell us AFTER WE TURNED THE DAMN THINGS IN. So I got an A instead of my usual E or low O. Evidently, Binns is following the same practice because I got an E on my giant war essay. Though I think that was unfair considering I went into a great deal about how the war could've been avoided. Oh well, at least I got my Strengthening Solution right this morning in Potions.

I'm still in a bad mood though. It's that article that did it. I'm so disgusted at the Ministry and at the state of our society right now I don't know where to begin. I mean, my God. It's bad enough that the Ministry is enforcing laws on a SCHOOL. But now things are just getting downright tyrannical. I personally think Hogwarts is just fine the way it is we don't need some Ministry spy telling us what to learn when she can't even teach in the first place. I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure stuff like this was why the United States was created.

Later Monday, September 9, Ancient Runes,

I don't know whether to giggle with glee over Trelawney finally being exposed for the fraud that she is or feel sorry for her because as loony as she is, the woman is harmless and Umbridge was totally unfair and cruel to her.

Divination was the first lesson that I saw get inspected by Umbridge (I refuse to call her Professor or High Inquisitor). Basically all she does is sit in on a lesson, walking around with a clipboard and generally making a nuisance of herself. Today we were going over dream interpretations again so Trelawney was doing her usual thing where she goes and asks you about your dream. Umbridge basically followed her, taking notes and asking questions every once in awhile.

Of course, this happened to be a day when neither Hannah, Owen, nor I had a dream the night before so we spent the first few minutes deciding whose turn it was to come up with a fake dream by a game of rock, paper, scissors. Owen lost which is not a surprise because he sucks at rock, paper, scissors. So when Trelawney got to our table he beguiled her with a dream about him and some girl on a flying carpet. I couldn't help but start humming "A Whole New World" from the Disney version of Aladdin softly. I mean really, can you blame me? Of course none of the people from wizard families got it, but Dean Thomas was snickering at the table next to ours and winked at me so I knew he got the joke. Trelawney didn't seem to notice my humming, though Umbridge gave me the evil-eye over her clipboard.

So after Owen finally finished off his story telling (he gets carried a way sometimes, it's cute to watch) Trelawney dished out some yarn about how the dream was telling him that this girl was his soul mate and the carpet symbolized that they were going to have a long journey together or something. Surprisingly Umbridge didn't say anything about the interpretation, just raised her eyebrow and scribbled something on the clipboard. When Trelawney went over to the next table the three of us leaned in so we could hear her talk with Umbridge.

It started out innocently. Umbridge asked her how long she'd been working there (sixteen years, Divination teachers must be harder to find then DADA ones) and during the questioning we found out that Trelawney is the great-great-granddaughter of the seer Cassandra Trelawney. Huh, who knew? After that surprising revelation Umbridge asked her to make a prediction for her.

Well, Trelawney didn't like that at all and was all "the Inner Eye does not see upon command". This naturally didn't help matters. Umbridge obviously thinks what we all (minus Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown) think: she's a big fat fraud. Who likes to torture us all with homework. After Umbridge started to leave, Trelawney (probably realizing that she had made a bad move) went on one of her usual "you're in mortal danger" act. Needless to say Umbridge didn't buy it. I'm the first to admit that I find Trelawney to be annoying on top of being a fake but even I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Tuesday, September 10, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Wow. Sucks to be Potter today. Angelina Johnson (who is the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year) was yelling at him just now for getting detention. McGonagall interrupted her for causing a scene but then turned around and chewed him out for it as well when she found out the cause. You just can't win sometimes can you? All this excitement and I haven't even had my morning coffee yet.

Later Tuesday, September 10, DADA,

MORE READING!

"Revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts" my ass! This is so BORING. If Voldemort doesn't kill us all, this lady will kill us with boredom. How am I going to pass my DADA O.W.L. now? Because spouting off the definition of defensive spells is not going to cut it on the practical. Lousy old toad.

Thursday, September 10, Charms,

Damn! I missed seeing Umbridge inspect McGonagall's class. She inspected the Gryffindor lesson instead. I wanted to see McGonagall put her in her place. Oh well, maybe someone will tell me what happened. Hey, Hermione is in that class! I'll ask her what happened!

Wednesday, September 11, Dorm Room,

Quidditch is starting up again! Woohoo!

We just had our first team meeting of the year. Davies was all "please try your best this year; I would like to have a trophy for my last year." Jeez, no pressure or anything. Everyone is pretty much the same. Though Michael did get rid of his glasses; he looks a lot better without them.

Chang is a little quieter though. Not as "look at me, aren't I pretty?" I guess she's still pretty shook up by Diggory's death. All the Ravenclaws have been acting like she's made of glass or something. She's been able to get away with murder. It's kind of annoying to tell you the truth. I know I should be sympathetic, I mean her boyfriend WAS murdered by a psycho, but she seems to be handling it fine so I say treat her like normal. But whatever. No one ever asks my opinion.

Thursday, September 12, DADA,

I just thought of something. Shouldn't there be an Inquisitor here to inspect UMBRIDGE? I mean, she IS a teacher. It's not fair to have all the other teachers go through inspection while she gets out of it. If you ask me SHE'S the one that really needs to get inspected. She's torturing us here! If I have to read one more of these damn chapters I'm going to scream. I would ask her about this now but I'd probably get detention for "being cheeky" and the Davies would yell at me for missing Quidditch practice. Still, someone should bring it up.

Later Thursday, September 12, Dorm Room,

Okay, THAT was embarrassing. I stayed out a little bit after Quidditch practice last tonight to fly around some. I haven't flown in ages and honestly being outside and in the air always feels more calming to me then being inside. I think it's something to do with my magic, I don't know. It helped me feel a little better though. It's been a hectic month so far: homework, finding out Dumbledore knows my secret and getting more lessons, Umbridge screwing things up. Can you really blame me for wanting to stay outside?

But I eventually went in since we have a curfew of ten o'clock. As I turned the corner to go through the tapestry that hides our dorm entrance I stumbled upon Michael Corner making out with Ginny Weasley. What is it with me and walking in on kissing couples?

I tried to walk past them really fast so I didn't disturb them but Ginny saw me and pushed away from Corner in embarrassment and apologized quickly. I waved off her apology and tried to be cool about it. "No, no…it's okay. So uh…when did you two start dating?"

Ginny blushed and Michael said, "At the end of last year."

I kind of nodded and then said, "Well…as you were." Then I got out of there as fast as possible. You know, Ginny is younger then me; the fact that she has a boyfriend while I haven't so much as kissed anyone isn't completely pathetic is it? Yeah, I thought so.

Friday, September 13, Library,

So I am apparently the only Ravenclaw who did not know about the great Michael/Ginny romance. Boy, I've been out of the loop. I talked to Ginny today and she says she and Michael met at the Yule Ball and hit off. They started dating by the end of the year. Interestingly enough she hasn't found a way to break the news to her brothers. She's apparently waiting to find "the right time". I'm kind of glad I'm an only child now. This sibling stuff sounds complicated.

There's no lesson with Dumbledore today. He sent me a owl this morning apologizing saying something came up so we'll be starting our lessons next week.

Saturday, September 14, Library,

POSSIBLE PEOPLE TO DO BIOGRAPHY ESSAY ON:

-Hengist of Woodcroft: founder of Hogsmeade (can add on history of Hogsmeade to make up for space requirements)

-Gifford Ollerton: giant slayer (ditto space requirements with detailed writings of battles)

-Bowman Wright: creator of the Golden Snitch

-Gamhilda of Gorsemoor: healer who found the cure for Dragon Pox

-Artemisis Lufkin: First witch to be Minister of Magic

-Alberic Grunnion: Inventor of the Dungbomb

-Circe: Witch who turned lost sailors into pigs (excuse to reread _The Odyssey_)

-Cliodne: Druidess (Druids are always interesting)

-Queen Maeve: Teacher before the establishment of Hogwarts

-Uric the Oddball: weirdest wizard to ever live

-Cornelius Agrippa: author (an awesome author, some of his books are great!)

Sunday, September 15, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

Finish Herbology and Charms essay

Practice vanishing spells

Choose person for Bio essay due October 10

Ancient Runes and Latin translations

Write letter home, send Angela her birthday gift

Start studying first year notebooks for O.W.L.s

DADA questions at the end of chapter 3

Try not to murder Umbridge before the end of the year. Remember it gets you life sentence in Azkaban.

Monday, September 16, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I just got another owl from Dumbledore. Our lesson will be on Saturday this week at eight AM IN THE MORNING! UGH. Doesn't he realize I'm not a morning person? For all of this he better get me coffee.

Tuesday, September 17, DADA,

I do believe I have found a teacher who drives me crazier then Binns and his droning voice.

POSSIBLE FUTURE CARREERS:

-Artist

-Jewelry store owner/designer

-Work at Fred and George's joke shop when it opens

-Healer?

-Possibly get a job at magical creature store of some kind

-Book illustrator

-Work at plant store/greenhouse

-Work at bookstore

Wednesday, September 18, Latin,

Okay, Hermione is definitely up to something. She's got that look in her eye; the one that says: I'm irritated about some unjust thing and I'm going to do something about it; woes befall anyone who tries to get in my way. This is the same look she had on when she started S.P.E.W. (which seems to have dissolved thank God) and helped her drive Rita Skeeter out of the reporter business (even though it didn't really help, the Daily Prophet has picked up where she left off).

She was asking us all what we thought about Umbridge's teaching and if we'd be willing to learn from another student; stuff like that. Of course we all think Umbridge is pretty much a joke. I am right now at the point where I don't care if I have to learn spells from a student. ANYONE would be better then Umbridge. I don't know what Hermione's up too, but if it's something involving pissing the old toad off, then I'm in.

Thursday, September 19, DADA,

If I screamed right now, I wonder what would happen.

Saturday, September 21, Dorm Room, 7 AM in the Morning!

Dumbledore better have a big cup of coffee waiting for me when I get down there. Because he OWES me damn it. Why on Earth would anyone in their right mind get up this early?

Later Saturday Morning, September 21, Forbidden Forest, Outside of Cave,

Just when I think I don't have to go into the Forbidden Forest I get dragged back in by a loony Headmaster. Lets face it, Dumbledore is a loon. He's a harmless loon; but a loon nonetheless. Because only a loon would walk carelessly into the Forbidden Forest with nothing but his wand, and a sleep deprived Wild Mage and waltz up to the centaurs like it's nothing. I don't know what Dumbledore thinks he's going to accomplish here. I mean, it's no secret that the centaurs (with the exception of Firenze) think humans are pretty much scum. So what does he think he's doing in that cave?

But I think I know why he made us go in the morning: Umbridge. Every little precaution taken this year goes back to that old toad. Oh well, it was kind of nice to see Firenze again. I haven't seen him since last year and it looks like he's doing okay. Well, some of the centaurs were kind of rude to him when Dumbledore and I arrived but they seem to be a rude bunch anyway. Plus, they're probably still ticked that he decided to teach me against their wishes. Yeesh, it's been like four years; get OVER it.

Man, it's been half an hour. If this keeps up I'm going to be late to breakfast and Terry and Anthony will eat all the biscuits again. What's going ON in there?

Later Saturday Morning, September 21, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Hmph. When Dumbledore came out of the cave he didn't tell me what happened but I must say, whatever happened he didn't look happy about it. Plus, Firenze kept apologizing for his herd on the way back but Dumbledore waved it off, saying it wasn't necessary. But neither mentioned WHY Firenze was apologizing. Grr…I did however find out why Dumbledore wanted me to come, though. You see, he wanted to get to the centaurs as quickly as possible so Umbridge wouldn't get suspicious and go looking for him. Now, while he can get through the forest fine on his own, he'd be delayed quite a bit by all the plants and creatures attacking him or generally making nuisances of themselves. So he brought me to get them off his back. See, I don't know why but for some reason animals, plants, etc. all seem to have an unspoken agreement not to attack Wild Mages. We're seen as their kin or deity or something like that. That's why I've never gotten bothered in the forest before.

I myself have never understood it but hey, if it keeps me from getting attacked by those Acromantulas that are hiding out there then who am I to argue?

Still, I wish I knew what had gone on in that meeting. I try and ask Dumbledore at our lesson next week (he swears it will happen this time).

Sunday, September 22, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

Potions and Charms essay

Practice spells from Transfiguration and Charms

Answer questions from the end of chapter four in DADA book

Draw Bowtruckles that are down at hut before Professor Grubbly-Plank takes them away

Monday, September 23, History of Magic,

Is Professor Binns kidding me? How are we supposed to come up with a twelve foot essay on the Giant War of 1900? NOTHING HAPPENED! It lasted like a week, no one even died. I don't get why it's even considered a war! I swear he comes up with these things just to torture us.

Tuesday, September 24, DADA,

More reading. Why am I not surprised?

Wednesday, September 25, Divination Notes,

-Please tell me one of you had a dream last night.

-**_Nope._**

-_I never_ _remember my dreams so I couldn't tell you one even if I wanted too._

-Ugh. Whose turn is it to come up with a fake dream?

-**_Yours._**

-Double ugh.

-_Relax, Jubilee. I'm sure you'll be fine._

-**_Yeah. Tell her about the Candyland dream._**

-_What's the Candyland dream?_

-NOTHING! Owen, you better not tell her!

-**_The Candyland dream is a dream she had in first year, I think. Apparently all of us were characters in the land of candyand lived in places on the board game._**

-_Okay…so this Candyland is a board game of some kind?_

-**_Yup. Muggle one. My Mum has an old edition back home. I'll see if I can bring it to show you._**

-_Wicked! We could have a game night! _

-Uh, guys. Trelawney's heading towards our table….thank God. I'm never telling Owen about any of my dreams ever again.

Friday, September 27, After Classes, Ravenclaw Common Room,

So THAT'S what Hermione was up too. Just after Ancient Runes finally ended Hermione talked to Anthony, Padma, Mandy, and I about getting together with other students and forming this sort of homework help/defense group thing that she, Potter, and Weasley are thinking of starting. Basically the group will be learning the spells we SHOULD be learning in DADA but aren't. At least, that's what it sounded like to me.

I'm all for it because not only does it have the potential to piss off Umbridge, it could help us at least be PREPARED for whenever Voldemort decides to make his presence known. Because let me tell you: this whole sitting and waiting for him to make his move thing is getting old fast. So anyone who is interested is going to meet during the first Hogsmeade weekend which is the first weekend of October. I wonder who else is going to show? Should be interesting.

Saturday, September 28, After Dinner, Dumbledore's Office,

You know, this office is seriously cool. Not just because of all the books either. Dumbledore has all this weird stuff on the tables. Some of the stuff I recognize from the wizard catalog I subscribe too, but other stuff I have no idea what it's for. Then there's the fact that he has a real live PHOENIX here! His name is Fawkes and he's BEAUTIFUL. He's also been giving me all sorts of fun stories about our Headmaster. Let's just say he hasn't always been this dignified.

Dumbledore has left momentarily to go get some books he's found for me to read. He's being nice and giving me about a month to read them all because when he mentioned reading I kind of went on this rant about all the school work we've been given. I was kind of embarrassed afterwards but he took it pretty well (I think he was kind of amused to tell you the truth) and so said official lessons wouldn't start until around Halloween since he was sure I had more then just schoolwork going on this year. Now I could be wrong, but I swear he wasn't just talking about Quidditch and the Charms Club that started having meetings last week. Could he know about that group that Hermione is thinking of starting?

You know it wouldn't surprise me; like Owen said: he knows everything that goes on this castle.

Sunday, September 29, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

Finish HoM, Herbology, and Astronomy essays

Practice spells for Charms

Memorize potion recipe 519 in book for tomorrows practical

Come up with fake dream for dream diary

Start reading the ten books that Dumbledore gave yesterday.

AUTHOR NOTES: I know, I know. I took long enough. But now that you see the size of the chapter, I'm sure you understand why it took so long. Unfortunately the next update might take as long because not only are the school projects piling up, but I've got two other fics (not in the HP fandom) that have kind of taken over my brain right now so they've been getting updated faster. But rest assured I WILL be finishing this series up.Thank you all who reviewed the first part and thank you for being patient about this.PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: October

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

CHAPTER 2: OCTOBER

_Tuesday, October 1, DADA,_

This is such a waste of TIME. I'd rather sit through another History of Magic class then go through this. I can't wait until Saturday. I bet I'll learn more in this group then in class.

_Wednesday, October 2, Divination,_

Today's Fake Dream: I made up an elaborate dream about me floating down a river on a large bar of chocolate (Hershey's in case you're wondering). I had to fight to keep a straight face as Trelawney not only bought it, but said that the dream meant I would be going on a journey of sorts and the bar of chocolate represented the "sweet results" of said journey. Do you know how hard it is not to laugh when your friends are sitting there snickering behind your professor?

_Thursday, October 3, DADA,_

FIVE TOP THINGS TO DO WITH THIS TEXT BOOK:

Use it as a cover to hide what you're REALLY doing in class.

Doodle on the margins.

Read it as a way to fall asleep.

Use it in class as a pillow (as demonstrated by Terry Boot across from me)

Chuck it out the window.

Friday, October 4, Ancient Runes,

-Hey Hermione, why are we are meeting at the Hogs Head?

-_JUBILEE__ཀ __We're IN CLASS__ཀ __The teacher could catch us__ཀ_

-The professor is standing at the other side of the room and is too caught up in the "fascinating use of the Ankh symbol", we're fine. Now, answer please.

-_Oh fine. We're meeting there because there's less chance of someone overhearing us and going to Umbridge._

-Okay, I get the not wanting it to get to Umbridge, but you couldn't have picked a better place then the Hogs Head?

-_I know it's a bit…rustic, but it'll have to do._

-Okay. But if I end up getting a poisoned Butterbeer or something, I'm blaming it on you.

-_If you're worried about that then don't order Butterbeer._

-Go to Hogsmeade and NOT GET BUTTERBEER?ཀ Blasphemyཀ

-_Sorry, I forgot about your Butterbeer obsession._

-It's not an obsession. It's mild worship combined with appreciation.

-_Right…_

_Saturday, October 5, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

God, I'm sore in places I didn't even know I HAD. Last night's Quidditch practice was BRUTAL. Davies made us Chasers do this one move about ten thousand times because he was convinced that the move could help us beat Hufflepuff when we play them in November. I was so drained last night I couldn't even summon the energy to rant in this journal up until now. Fred and George insist that they've got it bad with Angelina as the new Gryffindor captain but I personally would trade Davies for her any day. Oh thank God, COFFEE just appeared. Bless you, house elves.

_Later Saturday, October 5, Dorm Room,_

Well…that was interesting.

First off, we had the meeting for this group that Potter is forming at the Hogs Head. It's this really seedy dive that is on one of the side streets off of the main road of Hogsmeade. The interior of the place is fascinating. You know all those English pubs that get described in books like _Oliver Twist_? This place reminds of me of those.

An interesting group of people showed up for the meeting. Owen, Mandy, and I kind of showed up late because we made a brief stop at the One Sickle Books and we all know what I'm like around book sales…Anyway, as I figured Potter, Weasley, Hermione, and all the Weasley siblings were there. But Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Padma and her sister Parvati, Chang and Marietta Edgecombe (which really shocked me to tell you the truth), Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan, Anthony, Terry, Michael Corner (who was probably only there for Ginny), Lee Jordan, and Zacharias Smith (of all people) were there as well. Boy, can Hermione get the word out or what?

The meeting was kind of awkward at first, what with us all being from different social groups and houses. It got really awkward when Hermione actually said Lord Voldemort's name and Smith kept opening his big mouth (surprise, surprise). He made Potter a little angry at the beginning to tell you the truth. Has Potter gotten a lot more vocal over the summer or is it just me?

But Susan, wonderful peacemaker that she is, came to the rescue and asked Potter if the _Patronus _story that her aunt told her (and that she later told us) was true; after that, the mood lessened somewhat as we started bonding over mutual hatred of Umbridge, and Smith shut up after Fred and George threatened him with Dungbombs.

Long story short: we're going to be having private lessons about once a week to go over spells we REALLY need not only for the O.W.L.s but in the coming fight that is sure to come against Voldmort. We aren't going to have set meeting times as all of us have different schedules and between all of us we have to work around three Quidditch team practices. Hermione said she'll let know as soon as possible.

This should definitely be interesting…

_Sunday, October 6, Library,_

THINGS TO DO:

1) Start reading pile of books Dumbledore gave me

2) Finish HoM essay

3) Memorize potion recipe 510 for quiz

4) Latin translations

5) Transfiguration and Charms practice

_Monday, October 7, Ravenclaw Common Room,_

Oh crap.

SHE KNOWS.

I don't know how but somehow, Umbridge KNOWS about our group. That is the only explanation for what is on the bulletin board. I'll put down a copy of it here:

-by order of-

**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.

No way is this a coincidence. Damn. What do we do NOW?

_Later Monday, October 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Double crap.

I just realized that Umbridge is including QUIDDITCH in this latest bought of tyranny. Davies is LIVID. He's called Umbridge so many bad names that I'm vaguely impressed by the extent of his vocabulary. Mandy is equally pissed off because Charms Club has been disbanded and we were just about to vote on who was going to be club president this year; she was in the running.

Why is it always the bad people who get the power? Why can't a nice SANE, non-tyrant wannabe get power and be able to use it for good. But no; that only happens in movies.

_Later Monday, October 7, Divination,_

Wow.

Professor Trelawney is actually mad. No, not the psycho kind of mad, though I do stand by my feeling that every teacher in this school is just SLIGHTLY insane…Anyway, she's been stomping around the room, shoving books at people (Neville fell off his chair when she handed him his book) and has been muttering about how horrible, narrow-minded, etc. Umbridge is. It's really kind of fascinating to watch. I'm also rather disturbed that I actually agree with Trelawney on something.

Later Monday, October 7, Great Hall, Dinner,

Okay what, does Dumbledore think we're pen pals now or something? Plus, what was up with the way he delivered this note? As I was eating breakfast Rowena came up and jumped on my lap. This is not unusual for her, she tends to do this a lot, particularly when I have fish of some kind on my dish and she wants a taste (cats...). What was odd about today was that when I started to pet her she said "Look at my collar; act natural while doing it."

You can't blame me for being confused can you? I mean Rowena barely acknowledges that she even HAS a collar and it's not exactly a regular one, it's just a piece of ribbon (that I charmed not to break, tear, or get damaged in any way) with a circular silver medallion on it saying Rowena and then has my name on the back in case someone finds her. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get her to even WEAR one. So I glanced down and then immediately saw what she was talking about. Spellotaped to the back side of her medallion was a small piece of parchment.

Well by this time I was dying of curiosity (but did my best to hide it) and took off the parchment. Rowena then looked at me and said "Tell your Headmaster that I am not a delivery service; that is what owls are for." With that, she snagged a piece of my ham before I could stop her and went on her way. I've just opened the parchment and here it is:

_Ms. Johanson,_

_Please meet me at my office immediately after dinner. The password is Cauldron Cakes._

Is it me, or are all his passwords some sort of candy?

_Later Monday, October 7, Dorm Room,_

Okay, Dumbledore clearly doesn't know the meaning of the word SECRET. But then, to be fair, I never really told him I wanted this whole Wild Mage thing to be kept quiet though you would think it would be obvious considering I haven't told anyone except Owen for FOUR YEARS. Plus, when I found out that he knew I didn't exactly say "Tell anyone about this and I'll beat you up." Not that I could ever or would ever beat up the Headmaster but you get the idea.

But seriously, you would think the guy would at least ASK me if wanted a whole bunch of adults to know I'm a Wild Mage. But I guess it's my own fault for not letting him know. Maybe it's just as well that this Order of the Phoenix know about my powers. I mean who knows, maybe sometime down the road I can help them out with Voldemort whenever he decides to make his presence known. Though I doubt they'll ask for my help. The ones that were there were looking at me rather skeptically, even after I healed Hedwig, (Potter's owl apparently) who had gotten herself injured thanks to some jerk, right in front of them.

Do you know how hard it is to heal an animal with a lot of adults (several of whom are your teachers) STARING at you? Especially when one of those adults is Professor Snape. I seriously do NOT want to know what was going on through his head during this, but I'm sure it was something along the lines of "This girl who blows up cauldrons in my class is a WILD MAGE? Has the world gone mad?"

So now this group of adults knows I'm a Wild Mage and probably expect me to be some major help in this upcoming war. Great. Just great.

_Early Tuesday, October 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

I just talked to Davies and found out that our team was given "permission" to reform. The Charms Club however has been delayed due to Umbridge needing to "investigate what goes on in meetings". HELLO. We talk about CLEANING charms. What is the harm in that? But no, she needs time to think it over. Hope she doesn't hurt her brain while trying to think. Actually I kind of hope she does, it would serve her right the little uptight, vindictive, little control-freak.

_Later Tuesday, October 8, Charms,_

Well, at least Professor Flitwick isn't treating me any differently. He's a part of this "Order of the Phoenix" thing so I wasn't sure how he would treat me after learning about the Wild Mage thing. But so far no wierdness.

_Later Tuesday, October 8, After Transfiguration,_

Huh. Professor McGonagall asked me to stay after class today. Professor McGonagall and I have very little contact outside of class. She's not my head of house, nor is she supervisor to any club I belong to. Plus, I'm not all that interested in Transfiguration to begin with so I'm not like Padma, who loves the subject and is always discussing recent articles in _Transfiguration Today _with her. While I'm not all that great at the math part, I'm not horrible enough that I need extra help in it either, so the two of us don't interact much. I liked this arrangement because quite frankly, she intimidates the hell out of me.

But thanks to Dumbledore, she saw the need to speak to me after class and make sure I didn't have a problem with transfiguring animals in class. I assured her, there wasn't a problem which there isn't. The animals in her classroom are so used to being turned into stuff by now that they see it as a daily part of their lives. Though I have to block out their voices a bit because sometimes they keep asking me stuff like why we bother to learn this at all. Which I have to say I've wondered myself. I mean, when in my life am I going to need to know how to know how to turn a tortoise into a teapot?

I left this part out of our conversation though. After that was out of the way she bombarded me with questions about my shape-shifting ability. It was actually kind of fun after that; believe it or not, she can actually joke. She's actually kind of cool...for a teacher.

_Wednesday, October 9, Great Hall, Breakfast_,

Ugh, more rain. Yuck.

_Later Wednesday, October 9, Latin,_

Mandy, Padma, and I just talked to Hermione and found out that the first meeting of our defense group is tonight at eight o' clock. For some reason it's on the seventh floor near the tapestry of Banabus the Barmy. I thought the only room near that thing was a restroom? I used it once when I had to go really bad.

_Later Wednesday, October 9, Dorm Room,_

SO the meeting went off without a hitch. The place that Hermione was talking about was indeed there, I guess I was thinking of another restroom. It's entirely possible; I mean the architecture here is like a maze sometimes.

Anyway, Hermione suggested we come up with a group name before I said anything and it was decided that we would be henceforth known as Dumbledore's Army, or D.A. for short. It's appropriate since as Ginny pointed out, that's what the Ministry fears is going on here. Personally though, I liked both Fred and Angelina's suggestions which were 'The Anti-Umbridge League' (Angelina) and 'The Ministry of Magic are Morons Group' (Fred).

First off, Potter decided we should start with some basic spells first which was rather smart on his part. We practiced the Disarming Charm first. I twas just as well since some people were rusty. I'm happy to say I managed to disarm Owen three times, despite being distracted by how adorable he looks when he gets concentrated on a certain task.

We're meeting next Wednesday and I can't wait because it was actually kind of fun. Though as we Ravenclaws walked back to our dorm Marrietta started to complain about how we didn't learn anything and Chang told her to shut up. I'm not sure who was more shocked, Edgecombe or the rest of us. Maybe Chang is finally starting to grow a backbone.

_Thursday, October 10, After Quidditch Practice,_

Okay, is it me, or is Davies being really unfair? I mean, he works all of us to the bone even though we're not having a game until the middle of November, but when CHANG arrives LATE he doesn't say boo. Me, if I arrived late, I would get a lecture about being punctual.

We all know why he's not being tough on her of course. He has a crush on her. The whole team knows it, hell all of Ravenclaw knows it, just because we read constantly doesn't mean we're blind. Now I can relate to having a crush. I mean, come on, I crushed on Max in my second year didn't I? But I didn't let it get in the way of our team. I acted normally, passed the ball to both him and Terry and didn't make a fool of myself. I'm also grateful I never said anything, because I'm sure things would have gotten embarrassing for both of us.

Davies however, is letting this interfere with our team which kind of pisses me off to tell you the truth. Both Maria and I are kind of irritated at Chang too because she's soaking it up big time. I take it back about her growing a back bone. She's still kind of shallow.

_Friday, October 11, After Charms Club,_

I'm going to hurt Mandy. Painfully and slowly HURT HER.

Charms Club has recently been started back up again and the President elections have taken place. No surprise, she won by a landslide. I'm not angry about that, hell I voted for her. What I'm angry about is today she told everyone who she picked for her fellow officers (all of whom were approved by Professor Flitwick). Guess who she chose as vice president. Go on, guess. Yup; yours truly.

I am aware this is not a bad thing but well...for me it is. I've got ENOUGH things going on, I don't need this to add to it. I mean, what, it's not bad enough that I have:

-Quidditch practices five days a week

-Charms Club meetings every Friday afternoon BEFORE dinner and Quidditch practice

-Schoolwork where I average about three essays per week

-Magic lessons with Dumbledore (to be started once November begins)

-the D.A.

Oh, no, apparently, Mandy has decided to drag other people into her madness. I am aware that she feels this need to stay busy in order to try and get over her break up. That's fine, but does she HAVE to drag me in with her? Some best friend.

_Saturday, October 12, Library,_

Mandy refuses to appoint someone else for the vice president position and she seems to have brainwashed Professor Flitwick into thinking that the people she's chosen will be the best officers yet. Suck up. I tried though, boy did I try. But somehow, she managed to counteract every single argument I had with a logical solution. So now it seems I am the vice president of the Charms Club. Damn her.

_Sunday, October 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO:

1) Ignore Mandy so she gets that I am NOT happy with her.

2) Essays for Runes and History of Magic

3) Remember that shift to feed plant in greenhouse is six PM, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Remind Goyle that as my partner, he has a part to perform also, ask plant to make sure he's actually DOING said work.

4) Charms and Transfiguration spell practice

5) Rune and Latin translations

6) Write home to check up on Giselle and baby which is due any day now

7) Finish reading _Magical Properties of Minerals, Stones, and Gems_ for Headmaster D.

_Monday, October 14, History of Magic,_

You know this mineral book is kind of fascinating. I mean who knew there were over one thousand kinds of minerals in the world? All of which can form to make up different sorts of stones. The geology part of it is a bit over my head (I mean who really cares about the atoms that make up the stone) but it's kind of cool seeing how I can use different minerals to create different effects. Apparently I can even etch in runes to stones and put magic spells into them. Cool. Way more interesting then the Giant War of 1925.

_Wednesday, October 16, After D.A. Meeting,_

Well we got a lot more done at this meeting that's for sure. Neville successfully disarmed Hermione (which was kind of fun to see, I got to admit) and then we started working on the Impediment Jinx. Our next meeting will be next Thursday.

_Thursday, October 17, DADA,_

I'm so bored, I'm so bored, I'm so really, really bored.

You know Jessie told me in her last letter that during the long class lectures she has at her university she comes up with haikus during class sometime to keep herself awake. Supposedly it's a good practice for her lyric writing or something. Well, I don't write lyrics for songs like she does (no musical talent whatsoever) but maybe this haiku thing will keep me preoccupied, or at least keep me from throwing my DADA book at Umbridge.

_Wilbert Slunkhard_

_You suck_

_Your book sucks too._

Hmm...I don't get the appeal...plus this one is not good at all, though it is true. I'll try another one.

_Face like a toad_

_Her tyranny knows no bounds_

_Umbridge must go down._

Clearly my haiku skills need work.

_Friday, October 18, First Official Charms Club Meeting for the Officers,_

OFFICIAL CLUB OFFICERS:

President: Mandy Brocklehurst

Vice-President: Jubilee Johanson (under much protest)

Treasurer: Lisa Turpin

Secretary: Vicky Frobisher

Faculty Supervisor: Professor Flitwick

GOALS OF MEETING: To discuss topics and plans for each meeting up until at least December

PLANS: Have at least two guest speakers come in from the Ministry Charms Development Department (Professor Flitwick says he knows some people).Start planning out ideas for end of the year fund-raiser.

SUGGESTED TOPICS FOR MEETINGS:

Charming everyday objects

Charms to use in a pinch

New charms in development

House cleaning charms

Whatever charms people have read about or discovered on their own

SUBJECT FOR NEXT FRIDAYS ACTUAL MEETING: Alteration Charms. Remember to meet fellow officers in library over the weekend to research some innovative spells (SEEཀ More workཀ THIS is why I did not want to be an officerཀ)

_Sunday, October 20, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish Potions and HoM essays

2) Rune and Herbology drawings

3) Latin worksheet

4) Transfiguration problems at the end of chapter 26

5) Update Dream Diary and Astronomy record book

6) Finish _The Ancient Magic of Earth _for Headmaster D

_Tuesday, 12: 01 A.M., October 22, My Birthday, Dorm Room,_

As of now I am officially fifteen years old. In two years I'll be an adult in the wizard world (it's seventeen here, eighteen in the Muggle world), kind of scary huh? I don't FEEL this old. I also don't think I act any older. Sure I don't think boys have cooties anymore (hence my crush on Owen) but I think I'm generally still the same as when I was ten.

Okay, I'm a full fledged witch now, but I still doodle when I should be taking notes, I still belt out the lyrics of my favorite songs when I study (despite my horrible voice). I guess I might of changed a LITTLE. But it's mostly in appearance. Ah well, I'm still pretty comfortable with who I am, though I kind of wish this Wild Mage thing would go away sometimes...because it's seriously more trouble then it's worth.

_Later Tuesday, October 22, My Birthday, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

This morning when I got up there were a bunch of gifts from home in the owl post. As I walked into the Great Hall Owen, Terry, Anthony, and Justin all embarrassed me greatly by singing happy birthday loudly and very out of tune. It's okay though, I can get them back on THEIR birthdays, it's somewhat of a tradition among us to sing happy birthday in front of everybody. The gifts I got from home were:

From Angela: art book

Jessie: a band t-shirt

Jacob: a framed picture of my dad when he was my ageཀ I'm going to send a big thank you note, I don't have many pictures of Mom and Dad.

Giselle/Gerard: apple tartsཀ Also a plant book

Grandfather: cash (going towards the new Black Cauldrons CD coming out, a few books I've been eyeing, and some art supplies.

_Later Tuesday, October 22, My Birthday, Dorm Room,_

GIFTS I RECEIVED FROM FRIENDS:

Owen: a print of my favorite Monet painting. Going on my wall for inspiration, maybe it will get me out of this art funk I've been in.

Mandy: a book on Egyptian runes. She's trying to get me to forgive her...I guess I do...

Padma: _Careers for the Creative Witch or Wizard_

Terry: pin that says 'Chaser girl and proud of it'

Anthony: a wizard Rubix cube

Susan: sparkly hair clips

Hannah: funky cat ring

Max: renewed subscription to _Quidditch Weekly_

Justin: candy assortment bucket from Honeydukes.

Team and other friends: miscellaneous items ranging from nail polish (Ginny) all the way to a box of Fred and Georges latest product (from the twins of course).

_Wednesday, October 23, Ravenclaw Common Room_,

Boy, Snape really did it this time.

He somehow managed to book the Slytherin team up on the Quidditch Pitch on up until like eleven PM all the way through until the Gryffindor/Slytherin match. This makes it near impossible for any other team to practice which I'm pretty sure was his goal.

Davies is livid of course because now we can't practice until after the game. I'm kind of relieved though to tell you the truth because I've got about five essays I need to work on.

_Thursday, October 24, After D.A. Meeting, Dorm Room,_

We practiced the Reductor Curse tonight at the D.A. meeting and Parvati Patil did one that reduced the table holding the Sneakoscopes to dust. It was great. I however accidently shrunk a bunch of books, I was aiming for the foe glass thing on the wall. Hermione wasn't happy with me because some of those books she was reading.

_Friday, October 25, During Ancient Runes, Outside Steps,_

So why am I outside now instead of in Ancient Runes? No, I didn't skip; come on, it's my favorite class after Charms. I'm here because I'm waiting for transportation to the Hogwarts Express stop. GISELLE IS HAVING HER BABYཀ She is now currently in labor at the local hospital in our town (coincidently the ONLY hospital for miles) and Angela somehow arranged it with the Headmaster for me to at least be there to meet the baby. This explains where my owl has been all week.

However, I'm not going alone, Dumbledore arranged for Kingsley (hey, I remembered to call him that) and his partner Tonks to come with me on to the stop and then Apparate me to the hospital and back. I can't wait to try out this Apparating thing, I can't learn it until my sixth year so this can sort of prepare me for it. The reason we're not Apparating now is because you can't Apparate or Disapparate on school grounds, so we have to wait until we're out of the boundary line.

Oh, here's the carriage, time to go.

_Later Friday, October 25, Hospital,_

Why do hospitals smell weird?

I haven't been to many Muggle hospitals. Mostly because I frankly do not like them and avoid them at all costs. I went to one after the car accident so the doctors could fix up the broken foot I got from tumbling out of the car. I was still kind of in shock about the whole thing so I only remember two things: the funky smell, and the doctors telling me how lucky I was to have survived the crash. Considering I survived but my parents didn't, I didn't feel so lucky at the time.

The second and last time I was in the hospital was when I was nine years old, two years later. Sometime during school my appendix burst and I had to be taken to the hospital for immediate surgery. I sort of remember being lifted into the ambulance (though I was fighting pain at the time so that's a little fuzzy), I remember the awful food later on after the surgery, and I remember yet again...the funky smell.

This is the same hospital and it still smells weird. Kind of like stale coffee mixed in with cleaning supplies.

Giselle is still in labor which I could have figured out without Angela telling me because I can hear her all the way out here screaming curses that would make a sailor blush. Most of those cursing are aimed at Gerard who the nurse kicked out of the room and who is now pacing back and forth muttering in French. So much for that theory that having a kid is supposed to be a blessed event.

WHOA. THAT was loud. This is why I'm not really sure I WANT to have kids...it sounds really painful.

_Early Saturday Morning, October 26, Local Hospital, Around 3 A.M.,_

At precisely 2: 45 in the morning on October 26, Antoinette Maria Renoir was born. Nice name huh? I pointed out to Giselle and Gerard that if they switched the order of the girls name and changed Maria to Marie her name would be Marie Antoinette. No one seemed to get it. Apparently Antoinette is a family name from Gerards family and Giselle really likes the name Marie for some reason. Poor kid.

_Later Saturday, October 26, Hogwarts, Dorm Room,_

I think the hospital smell followed me here...Rowena swears to me that she smells stale coffee on me which caused Gandalf to go into a lecture about inhaling too much caffeine. I hate it when he lectures me on my health. None of the other owls ever do. Of course none of the other owls ever once belonged to a healer who had to sell him after a year either so maybe that has something to do with it.

Big stuff was happening while I was in the hospital listening to Giselle terrorize the nurses in Spanish; Mandy got asked out on a date! Or what passes for a date here at Hogwarts. Some Gryffindor guy asked her out, McCrimmon or something like that. According to sources (Padma and Parvati) he asked her yesterday if she wanted to spend the next Hogsmeade weekend together which happened to also be announced while I was away. It is the weekend after the big Gyffindor v.s. Slytherin match on which I have already placed a ten Galleon bet with Lee Jordan.

I think this date will be good for Mandy. She's been burying herself in work (and dragging her friends along with her might I add) lately which Padma claims is her way of dealing with the break up. Whatever, all I know is that it's gotten me into another activity that I had no desire to be involved in because thanks to this vice-president gig, I have to do yet MORE research. Like I don't do enough of that for school and for my Wild Magic. Maybe her going on dates will get her back to normal and prevent her from wanting to start a school newspaper (something I heard her say once that this school needs).

_Sunday, October 27, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO/REMEMBER:

1) Finish Ancient Runes and HoM essays

2) Research assigned potion (paper due November 15)

3) Transfiguration equations

4) Confer with officers about this weeks contest question and prize

5) DA meeting Tuesday

_Monday, October 28, History of Magic,_

Of all the nerve!

On the way to class just now, Bletchley (one of the Slytherin Teams Quidditch players) hexed Alicia Spinnet. That hex was DISGUSTING too! There were at least ten other witnesses there besides myself who saw him do it, but Snape insisted that it was Alicia's own fault and didn't give out any punishment at all. Man, that guy is a piece of work.

_Tuesday, October 29, After DA Meeting,_

Wow.

Hermione is a freaking GENIUS. She has devised a fantastic way for us to know when the DA will be meeting from now on. She did a PROTEAN Charm to do it too! Do you know how hard a Protean Charm IS? Like Terry said, why isn't she in Ravenclaw?

Anyway, thanks to the charm and these fake Galleon things, Hermione came up with a way that got the serial numbers on he Galleons to change into the date we'll meet next. This way we don't all arouse Umbridge's paranoid little head during meals trying to work out a meeting time.

Like I said, GENIUS.

_Wednesday, October 30, Dorm Room, After Dinner,_

I don't believe this.

I seriously do not believe I AGREED to this! Of course Mandy asked me to do this after the cheesecake because she knows that's my favorite dessert and I'm always in a good mood after dessert and much more likely to agree to things that I normally wouldn't do. Like go on a BLIND DATE. It isn't even really a blind date, it's me keeping McCrimmons' brother occupied while he and Mandy make googly eyes at each other. Apparently, McCrimmons' brother goes to another school and is visiting his brother in Hogsmeade and he has to keep his brother happy or he'll hear about it from his mother. I suggested to Mandy that they just reschedule or tell the brother to go shop somewhere because it's not like Hogsemeade is boring but apparently that didn't occur to her or McCrimmon.

She would've asked Padma to do it but she's going on a date with Anthony (when did that happen?). Hannah is too obsessed with Ernie (though God knows why) to even consider dating anyone else. Susan claims she's been forbidden to date until she graduates (which I fine horribly convenient). Which leaves little unattached old me. Yippee.

I was GOING to say hell no. Believe me, I was! But somehow I found myself saying sure, why not? I blame it on the cheesecake. The House Elves must of spiked it or something. Who knows, maybe this won't be so bad. I mean I did say I was going to try and find a guy besides Owen to crush on, so maybe this guy will be it. Or maybe Owen will get horribly jealous and realize he's been in love with me all this time and we'll end up getting together by the end of the date.

YEAH RIGHT.

AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry this took so long. Finals caught up with me (but my GPA was worth it). Plus I have limited access to a computer right now since mine is being a pain. But rest assured this WILL be finished. I'm hoping to have faster updates now that I'm on Summer break.


	4. Chapter 3: November

AUTHOR NOTES: Okay I know it's been over a year since I've updated and my reasons/excuses are as follows:

1) School. Senior year of college is busy. You guys in high school may think you have it bad, just WAIT. But I'm finally out and the GPA was worth it.

2) Other fics/fandoms took my attention. I do write for other fandoms, right now my current obsession is Naruto of the yaoi kind (some of you may like it, some not so read at your own discretion if you're interested). My one little idea turned into a massive epic monster before my eyes.

3) Writers block: I had no clue how to continue this for quite some time. After much rereading and plotting out I now have ideas of where to go from here.

Now: I am now ready to do massive updates. This volume is going to be complete (or completed right after) when the seventh book comes out this summer. Expect tons of updates in the next two months to reach that deadline. This is why you are going to get two chapters today instead of one (that and I felt guilty for making you wait for so long).

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

CHAPTER 3: NOVEMBER

_Friday, November 1, After Classes, Infirmary,_

Note to self: Butterbeer on top of Bon Bons, Licorice Wands, and Cauldron Cakes plus Pumpkin Juice accepted from Fred and George that smells funky equals: BAD IDEA!

I KNEW something about that drink smelled weird. Fred and George won't tell me what they put in it though. Must have been something major because about half of Gryffindor House is in here right along with me and other people who like me, were dumb enough to accept something from Fred and George in the first place.

Madam Pomfrey tsked at me when I told her what I ate yesterday and frowned severely when I mentioned Fred and George. I bet she gives those two an ear full when she sees them next. Hope I'm there to see it.

_Saturday, November 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

QUIDDITCH SEASON IS HERE!

I love the excitement of the first game of the season; not mention the anticipation of getting ten extra Galleons when Gryffindor kicks Slytherin's butt today. At least I hope they do, I don't know how good Weasley is yet, which is why I only did ten Galleons instead of my usual twenty. I hope they do though, because there's a book at Hogsmeade that I've been eyeing and will finally be able to buy if I get this money.

Whoa...just saw Luna Lovegood's hat and let's just say it's all her: it's a life-size replica of a lions head. Gotta give her props for supporting her choice to win. It beats those weird crowns that the Slytherins are all wearing for some reason. I can't really tell what they say from here but I'm sure it's something rude and demeaning.

_Later Saturday, November 2, Before Quidditch Match, Quidditch Pitch,_

Okay, this is a new low for the Slytherins. They're singing a song in order to psych Weasley out, here's how it goes:

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing,_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffles in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

Jerks.

_Later Saturday, November 2, After Quidditch Match, Dorm Room,_

Damn. That was a hell of a game.

Unfortunately, Weasley let the song get to him and he missed goals right and left. Luckily for him, Potter caught Snitch (barely) before Malfoy so the that game ended up to be 160-40 in Gryffindor's favor.

But it was AFTER the game when everything happened. Malfoy was mouthing off as usual (sore that he lost AGAIN no doubt) and then Potter, Fred and George Weasley all basically jumped him. The fight was then broken up by Madam Hooch. Normally I don't believe in ganging up on someone, but in Malfoy's case I say, bravo boys.

But get THIS: Umbridge used this fight as an excuse to BAN Potter, Fred, and George from EVER PLAYING QUIDDITCH AGAIN! What the hell? Can you even DO that?! Apparently so, thanks to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five.

The government officially SUCKS!

_Sunday, November 3, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Well, one good thing happened yesterday: HAGRID IS BACK!

I heard Fang talking this morning which was the first time I've heard him this year. He's been going on and on about mountains and stuff. I'm going to have to go see him today if I can. At least now that he's here I can cross taking care of his plants off my list. I've noticed Filch hasn't bothered going around that area so I decided to look after them because I can't stand it when plants are neglected; and not just because they complain about it in my head either.

Besides, I need to gently tell him that his plants don't like the fertilizer he's using since they asked me to pass it on to him. I get all sorts of information like this from plants and animals even if I don't necessarily want the information or care. They should seriously start calling me the Nature Whisperer instead of Wild Mage.

_Later Sunday November 3, Hagrid's Hut,_

So apparently it snowed overnight because when I went outside to go Hagrids there was like a foot of snow. I used a spell to melt it and came over here. I ran into Hermione on the way over who said she was here to help Hagrid out on his upcoming lessons in order to keep him in Umbridge's good graces (does she HAVE any good graces?). I don't take Care of Magical Creatures but from what Owen's told me, she has reason to worry; not just because Umbridge is a tyrant either.

Hagrid was surprised to see me but let me in. He's now making some tea even though I would've preferred coffee; oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Fang has been telling me all about his vacation; wherever they went he had fun, but then dogs are easy to please; give them something to chase and feed them and they'll love you for life. Hagrid has been rather evasive about where he's been but I'm pretty sure it was somewhere in France with Madame Maxime because I asked if he'd seen her lately and he blushed like mad. Adult love is so cute!

I also think wherever he was, he was doing something for Dumbledore, because I've just found out that he's in that Order of the Phoenix thing. So he knows about my Wild Magic too. At least that made telling him about the fertilizer easier. I was coming up with this elaborate story about me noticing how the plants didn't grow as well as they should've or something like that.

Ah well, at least now I don't have to hide it from a majority of the teachers. Though I think I'm going to go to Dumbledore and ask him to give a list of exactly who knows I'm a Wild Mage and who doesn't.

_Monday, November 4, After D.A._

D.A. is going great. Sure, I get the occasional urge to hex Smith for the hell of it, but other then that minor annoyance it's kind of fun. Earlier today the whole school learned that Hagrid was back and everyone was ecstatic. Well, everyone except for a few Ravenclaws that I know don't like him that much. A majority of our house think of him as a bit of a joke. I think he's funny though, if a bit eccentric but then isn't the whole staff?

_Tuesday, November 5, Lunch,_

According to Owen, Hagrid showed THESTRALS to the class! BRILLIANT! That way Umbridge wouldn't write something like: shows nasty scary monsters that need to be put down. But when I talked to Hermione, she said it didn't do any good, Umbridge basically made up excuses to put him on probation anyway. She was hopping mad about it too, who knew Hermione even KNEW those words? Must have learned them from Weasley and Potter.

_Friday, November 8, Dorm Room,_

Man, it's been a crazy week. First Hagrid comes back and Umbridge automatically puts him on suspension. Then there were lots of essays due this week, a killer test in Transfiguration, and then Davies upped the practice time because our first game of the season is next weekend. Never mind that it's like twenty degrees outside.

_Saturday Morning, November 9, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Mandy is cruel for making me get up this early on a SATURDAY. Yes, I am aware that we have a double date today; though I hesitate to call it a DOUBLE date since really, I'm just there to keep this guy preoccupied while Mandy goes on her date. Which is a REAL date. So really, who cares if I look pretty?

But Mandy doesn't seem to see it that way and so dragged me out of bed at SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING to get ready. Want to know the scariest part? WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES UP! People actually GET UP this early on the weekends voluntarily! The world is a weird place...

_Later Saturday, November 9, Hogsmeade, Bathroom Stall at Madam Puddifoot's,_

According to Jessie the dating process is a learning experience. You learn more about what type of dates to go on, what type of boys to actually date, etc. as you go. Well, this is my first official "date" I suppose and I've already learned the following:

1) NEVER go on blind dates. Just don't.

2) NEVER agree to go on a double date with your best friend on said blind date.

3) AVOID MADAM PUDDIFOOT'S AT ALL COSTS!

I'm serious about number three. Jeez, you should SEE this joint they brought us too. I'm going to get hives from all that lace, I just know it. If I don't get hives, I'm going to get nauseated from that smell. WHAT IS THAT STUFF? I don't know, but it's way too strong. Would it kill this Madam Puddifoot lady to open a window?

To top it off, this guy that I'm forced to entertain is COMPLETELY BORING. He doesn't follow Quidditch AT ALL. He does read, but not fiction books like I do, he reads non-fiction books only. He thinks ARITHMACY is fascinating! When I asked him about what kind of music he liked he just sort of shrugged. He's never even HEARD of Bowie! I could understand this if he was raised in the magical world, but apparently his father is a Muggle and so he spends his summer at least in the Muggle world and yet he doesn't know who Bowie is or the Ramones or not even any of the current artists out there. Not even the British pop artists!

Don't get me started on the fact that he knows nothing about art.

Mandy owes me BIG time for this. Forget one Butterbeer at the Three Bs, she's getting me Butterbeer for the rest of the YEAR for this.

_Later Saturday, November 9, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,_

Wow, I'm impressed with Mandy today.

You see, just as I finished writing my last entry and walked out of the stall, Mandy herself came bursting into the bathroom. She looked at me and said, "Oh, thank God, you're still here. Help me out of this!"

I blinked at her in surprise and then registered what she said. Then I couldn't help but grin. "What, is someone not having a good time?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I made a mistake. How was I to know he'd be this bad? I've only talked to him in class before this!"

I felt a bit of sympathy. "Not your type, huh?"

"He likes Quidditch," Mandy said frankly. Which means he's REALLY not her type. Mandy's interest in Quidditch is about zero. She only goes to the Ravenclaw House games when we all drag her and doesn't even bother to go to any of the others. At the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match last week she went to the library. Yeah, I can't believe I'm friends with her sometimes either.

So I said, "Okay. So what do we do?"

She blinked. "You're asking me?"

"It's YOUR date."

After some good ribbing (and me getting her to swear to get me Butterbeer for every Hogsmeade visit) we finally came up with a plan and so went out to the boys just as the waitress was serving tea and coffee (mine). After drinking the coffee (which was not all that good by the way) and tea, Mandy and I made up a story about having to do some errands. The boys offered to go with us but we then said we were going to a store that any self-respecting male wouldn't be caught dead in and so they quickly said that they remembered something THEY had to do. Personally, I think they made it up too because none of us were having much fun. Unless that guy actually enjoyed my rant about boy bands...but I doubt it, even Owen tells me to give it a rest when I start talking about music sometimes.

So we escaped into the bright sunshine and incense free air and are now here with our friends who we ran into on the way out of Madam Puddifoots. Owen, Anthony, and Terry all laughed their heads off when we told them where the guys took us. Hannah and Padma didn't say anything but I could tell they were smirking a bit. I guess the picture of me and Mandy surrounded by lace is kind of funny considering I'm about as far from the lace and frills crowd as you get and Mandy is a practical person and lace isn't practical.

Still, I did get guaranteed free Butterbeer for the rest of the semester out of this, so maybe it wasn't a total loss.

_Sunday, November 10, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO

1) Return library books! Remember Madam Pince's glare the last time you forgot!(SCARY)

2) Meet Dumbledore for first official lesson at three o'clock.

3) Finish Potions essay

4) Write back to everyone at home

_Later Sunday, November 10, Dumbledore's Office,_

So...first official lesson with Dumbledore...yet, he's not here! How is this guy supposed to teach me if he's never around? I mean, I was actually kind of excited about this. Come on, who wouldn't be excited about being taught by Dumbledore? It's like being able to say you've been taught by Merlin or something. Owen and I have been going over ideas on what he could teach me and after reading all the biographies on him; we came up with a LOT.

But I don't think I'll be learning anything about Dragon's blood somehow because HE'S NOT HERE. When I got here, all that was here was Fawkes (his phoenix, who is really nice) and a letter on the desk for me along with LOTS of rocks, minerals, and gems in a basket. Here's the letter:

_**Ms. Johanson,**_

_**I apologize for my absence again but urgent business has come up that needed my immediate attention. However, I have received a few scrolls from a Wild Mage I was able to get in contact with, that I think would be beneficial for you to look at. They are a series of spells that the mage designed strictly for her power alone and she says they helped her learn to control the earth part of her magic slowly. I'm giving you these rocks and minerals to practice on. Feel free to keep the ones you don't use, you never know when you might need one for a spell and I have plenty of objects so I hardly need more. **_

_**I suggest practicing the spells on the first scroll first. Get through as many as you can and I promise, I will be here for next week's lesson.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Great...more homework.

_Monday, November 11, Library,_

Well. THAT was unexpected.

I was just in the stacks looking for a book for my History of Magic essay when I got grabbed by Devon Greengrass of all people. I haven't spoken to Devon since last year, before he and Mandy broke up. Mostly because a) I don't interact with him that much to begin with, and b) I'm a little pissed at him for making Mandy so out of it. She really liked him. Yes, it was slightly nauseating watching the two together, but still...they were cute and she was happy. Frankly, I cannot simply wave happily to a guy who hurt one of my friends.

Which is why I gave him my best withering glare and said cooly, "What do you want?"

He got straight to the point and said, "Mandy went out on a date."

I stared at him and then glared. "Yeah, so? She's allowed to date. You DUMPED her, remember?"

He frowned at me. "I know." Then he got this look that kind of almost made me feel a little sorry for him. "Does she like this guy?"

I'll admit, I considered saying yes because it would've served him right, but I just couldn't. I mean the guy looked so down, you know? I can't kick someone when they're down; not my style, no matter how much I may not like them. So I sighed and said, "Nah. He's not her type."

He looked at me hopefully. "Really?"

"He likes Quidditch a lot."

He looked really relieved at hearing that and then I kind of stared at him and realized, "You still like her!"

"No, I don't!" He said quickly. "I just still care about her, that's all." For a Slytherin, he's a horrible liar.

"Oh, please!" I said and then frowned at him. "But if you still like her, then why did you break up with her in the first place?"

Devon grimaced. "It's complicated."

"How?"

He just glared at me. "That's my business. I'm sorry I bothered you." Before I could protest, he took off.

MEN!

_Tuesday, November 12, DADA,_

I've been wrestling with trying to decide whether or not to tell Mandy about the thing with Devon from yesterday. On one hand, it would make her happy to know that Devon still likes her. On the other hand, it might not. She's trying to move on, she says and has been fairly tight-lipped about what she feels about the whole Devon issue in the first place.

I haven't told anyone else because Padma and Hannah would see it as the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker. Considering their previous attempts at matchmaking, I'm thinking that's not a good thing.

Normally I would talk to Owen because he gives pretty sound advice but he told me point blank once that he was never the guy to go to about romance because he and romance just simply do not mix. Considering his feelings on romance songs (he grimaces whenever he hears one of the girls playing them), romance movies (doesn't watch them and whined when his Mom suggested watching one last summer) and rolls his eyes at Padma and Mandy's romance novels (okay, I tend to do this too so I can't really blame him for this). So any advice about relationships is probably left up to talking to the girls about.

So what do I do about this? Maybe I just shouldn't do anything. Honestly, it's really none of my business. Plus, if Mandy and Devon really like each other enough, then they'll work it out. Like Jessie is fond of saying: if they are meant to be, they will be; or they'll end up like Romeo and Juliet.

_Thursday, November 14, DADA,_

I swear this class gets more boring as the year goes by. Doesn't Umbridge have any ounce of teaching creativity?

_Friday, November 15, After D.A.,_

So I got paired up with Smith this time. Oh, practicing that jinx on him was fun! I probably shouldn't get as much fun out of it as I did but I can't help it; the guy's annoying! At least he's finally given up on me; with any luck after this lesson he'll be too scared to talk to me ever again. After the lesson Fred and George congratulated me on a job well done and Ron Weasley grinned at me as we went our separate ways. I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like him.

_Saturday, November 16, Quidditch Locker Room, Before Game,_

Freezing cold and we still have to play our game.

Life is so unfair.

_Later Saturday, November 16, After Game, Dorm Room,_

Well, our game wasn't as exciting as the last game but hey, WE WON! HAH!

Sure, we won by a hair due to Chang NOT CATCHING THE SNITCH but whatever, a win is a win. Chang may not have been at her best ( I hope she realizes it too) but the rest of us were. Davies blocked all of his goals; I managed to get in five goals along with Terry and Max getting quite a few in as well. Between the three of us we got 160 points! We flew circles around those guys; it was great.

I'm going downstairs right now for the celebration party downstairs. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak away in time for Dumbledore's lesson.

_Later Saturday, November 16, After Dumbledore's Lesson, Dorm Room,_

So my lesson went like this:

I enter Dumbledore's office and he congratulates me on a game well played. We discussed the game a little and I found that for a Headmaster, Dumbledore is easy to talk too. After a little debate about professional Quidditch, we got down to business.

He talked about the kind of spells I could put into stones and I've got to say, some of it sounds really useful. For example, I could put a simple listening/recording charm on a small pebble and leave it somewhere; come back later and then be able to hear all the conversations that have taken place within five feet of the stone. COOL! Padma and Hannah would DIE if they they had the ability to do this. No gossip would ever go unheard this way.

Along with that, there are things about stones that I'm going to need to study because certain properties of minerals shouldn't be mixed with certain kinds of magic. That's why he had me read all those mineral/stone books so I would be familiar with certain minerals and stones off the bat. Thank God for my photographic memory is all I have to say.

This week he wants me to work on the rudimentary spells and bring the results next week. Depending on how far I progress, we'll go from there. I could have fun with that listening spell idea...

_Sunday, November 17, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO:

1) History of Magic essay

2) Latin translations

3) Rune drawings

4) Figure out places to leave charmed stones during week.

_Monday, November 18, Dorm Room,_

RESULTS OF FIRST TRIAL STONE:

Location left: Library; left wing reserved area; under table with Sticking Charm.

Information acquired:

-Hermione mutters to herself when she studies. I'm also positive now that she and Ron Weasley have a thing for each other because they sound remarkably like an old married couple when they argue.

-Snape is an even bigger jerk to Gryffindors then he is to everyone else (knew that).

-Fred and George are planning new tricks. These involve major fireworks sure to put Filibusters out of business. Can't wait!

-Lots of other pointless discussions including a debate between a group of third year girls over who is hotter: Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.

Conclusion: SUCCESS! Move to other location for second stone.

_Tuesday, November 19, DADA, _

I put the second stone right outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorm. Should be getting some interesting stuff. I've just had the BRILLIANT idea to put a stone in Umbridge's office. Maybe I could find a way to get out of here if I hear something incriminating. The only problem would be getting it in her office though...hmmm...

_Wednesday, November 20, Dorm Room,_

RESULTS OF TRIAL STONE #2:

Location left: Behind tapestry next to entrance of Ravenclaw dorm.

Info found:

-Ravenclaws gossip too much.

-My voice sounds horrible when recorded.

Conclusion: On Quartz Recording Charms sound scratchy. Consider less denser stone in future.

Thursday, November 21, DADA,

OTHER PLACES TO PUT STONES

-Ravenclaw Common Room

-Umbridge's Office!

-Any teacher's office!

Wow...I've just realized all the things I could learn about people with this spell. It's actually kind of dangerous too. What if I learn something really serious? What would I do? Hell...if I REALLY fine-tuned these listening spells I could become a spy or something. I wonder if Dumbledore realizes this?

Friday, November 22, History of Magic,

I think Owen's starting to suspect something's up with me. Oh, he knows about the lessons with Dumbledore but he doesn't know what I'm learning because in his words: "it's none of my business and probably safer for my sanity that I don't know." I decided not to ask what he meant by that. Owen isn't what you would call a nosy guy which actually can work out very well for me. For instance he hasn't once bugged me about why I've spent less time with him this year.

It hasn't been intentional, really. It's just that I'm trying to get over this crush-thing and move on and I kind of figured more time with the girls and other people would help and as a result I've spent less time best friend time. But he's been pretty cool about it. Or maybe he doesn't care? I just thought of that now! What if he was secretly growing tired of being best friends with a girl and couldn't find a way to tell me?

Nah, that doesn't sound like Owen. If he has a major problem with someone he says so, even his friends. He probably just figured it was a girl thing or something which is what he usually figures a lot of my oddities are. Still...maybe next time he asks if I want to study or something I won't try coming up with a lame excuse. I mean it's not HIS fault I got this stupid crush on him. Well...it kind of is, but it's unfair of me to hold it against him.

Saturday, November 23, After Dumbledore Lesson,

You know what?

I think Dumbledore DOES realize what my power could be used for and that he expects me to use these in the war! Or whatever this thing with Voldemort is (can it be considered a war if it hasn't been declared?). He didn't actually come out and say this, but when I mentioned it to him and he talked to me I got vibes.

Well the joke is on him because I'm not getting involved in some war. First, I don't WANT too. Second, I've just turned fifteen for crying out loud! I don't even have my driver's license yet! Okay, I'm not sure I'll even need one, what with being able to fly a broomstick, but still! These are my powers and I'll use them in whichever way I see fit and right now I'm not too keen on getting killed before I come of age.

I had half a mind to tell Dumbledore this then and there but decided to wait because well...I need to learn from him. Plus, he hadn't actually said anything so it would be kind of stupid of me to go off on an old guy who hadn't really said anything in the first place. So I'll let it go for now. But the minute he starts waving some sort of join-the-Order flag or something I'm gone.

Sunday, November 24, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish History of Magic essay

2) Rune translations

3) Practice spells that Dumbledore gave

4) Figure out way to get recording charm into Umbridge's office.

Monday, November 25, Divination Notes,

-Hey, Owen!

-_Uh...hi? You bored again?_

-Well, yeah, but that's not the point of this. I need your help.

-_With what?_

-You know that thing I've been doing every Saturday?

-_What thing?_

-I'm speaking in code, Owen. Work with me here,

_-Oh...THAT thing. What about it?_

-I think it may have helped me find a way to get rid of Umbridge.

-_REALLY?!_

-Maybe. But I'm going to need help. You in?

-_Oh gee, let me think. HELL YES!_

-Great! We'll talk after classes okay?

-_I'm dying of curiousity here and you're making me wait THAT LONG? You're doing this on purpose aren't you?_

-Kind of.

Tuesday, November 26,

Bringing Owen into what I've named Operation Bring Down Umbridge was a good idea. We've put our heads together and have tried to come up with ways to get a Recording Charm into Umbridge's office without a) her knowing and b) her finding it. Then there's the problem of getting it out of there without getting caught, getting it in there without getting caught etc.

We've decided to run practice tests on stones first because we don't know how long this will be out there in the first place. I've only learned short-term Recording Charms so far so I need to learn alterations to make these charms last longer which will require further study. Owen says he's going to observe Umbridge and note patterns in her schedule so we know when she's in the office and when she isn't. The two of us are basically going to be researching not only spells but our subject as well. This means we probably won't be able to actually get her out of here for at least a few months. What a drag.

Thursday, November 28, After D.A.,

So after the meeting we all had an Umbridge venting session which has kind of become a tradition for the D.A. It took all I had not to blurt out "I've got plans to get rid of her! Want to help?" but I held my tongue. I tell you though, this keeping my powers a secret thing is getting harder for me.


	5. Chapter 4: December

AUTHOR NOTES: second chapter update as promised. Should be another chapter coming next week.

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME 5

CHAPTER 4: DECEMBER

_Sunday, December 1, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO:

1)Finish Potions homework

2)Transfiguration equations

3) Practice new spells from Dumbledore

_Friday, December 6, Great Hall, Lunch,_

Man, it's been a very busy past few days. Since it's the end of the term the teachers are all piling on the work, despite the fact that there has been more work this past year then in the past four years we've been here. I have three essays due next week as well as, two projects, along with all the regular homework we get.

I wrote home and got a letter back saying I was expected home. Once again Grandfather is doing the holiday party that I'm pretty sure his colleagues force him to do because he never seems to enjoy them very much. Oh well, penance for making me go I guess, because if it wasn't for Giselle's apple tarts I would hide in the library through the whole thing.

Due to both of us being busy, Owen and I have put Operation Bring Down Umbridge (now shortened to OBUD) has been put on the back burner. Owen and I have also split up observing duties, he observes her in the morning when he can as that's when he's less busy and I'm not very cohesive until at least eleven o'clock. I then try and observe her in the afternoons. I've got Rowena and some of the pets around tailing her for us when we are in class or club meetings. Between us all, we should get her pattern down by the end of term and see if we can work out something over break via owls.

_Saturday, December 7, After Dumbledore Lesson,_

Dumbledore doesn't know it, but he just gave me a fantastic thing to use in OBUD. For the past few weeks we've been working on a theory of his about my earth magic connection with stone. He thought that since I was connected with stones and minerals that I could possibly change/manipulate stones structure. In other words make stone become like liquid or be able to change it's shape etc.

Today, for a few seconds at least, I was able to make a stone change! Of course I have a massive migraine right now because the stone fought me the whole way (they tend to be very stubborn) but still, I did it. Which is why Dumbledore let me go early tonight for which I am extremely grateful. It gives me time to make a Ache-Be-Gone Potion. Who knew something Snape taught would actually come in handy?

But still, this could definitely help OBUD. I could press a stone in Umbridge's office wall and she wouldn't be able to see it! Maybe...okay, I might need to fine-tune this idea but still, it's a good development.

_Sunday, December 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish Charms essay

2) Latin translations

3) Work on rune grid project

4) Think of gifts to give everyone for Christmas

_Monday, December 9, After D.A._,

Practiced stunning spells today Sadly did not get to practice it on Smith as he was partnered with Fred (who looked like he enjoyed it way too much).

_Tuesday, December 10, DADA,_

CHRISTMAS PRESENT LIST:

Grandfather: Hell if I know

Angela: Earrings that I'm making now

Jacob: Tea cup/bag set that I saw

Giselle/Gerard: Framed photo of them and their baby that I took after the birth and a scrapbook for them to start putting baby pictures in

Jessie: Guitar strap and picks for her new guitar that she's been gushing about

Owen: That massive scary history books he's been gushing about

Mandy: Jewelry

Hannah: make-up set

Padma: subscription to romance monthly book club

Anthony: book

Terry: music

Quidditch team: candy in bags and cards

D.A.: ditto (yes, even Smith...it's polite)

Also treats for animals...should I give a card to Dumbledore or would that be considered sucking up?

_Friday, December 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Despite the fact that it's Friday the Thirteenth there was some good news in the morning announcements. No Umbridge is not leaving (sadly), a Hogsmeade visit has been scheduled for Saturday! This saves all the hassle of ordering stuff by owl. Now I don't have to listen to Gandalf grumble to me about owl abuse.

_Saturday, December 14, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,_

There's nothing like a good day of shopping that is then ended with Butterbeer (that I did not have to pay for myself, hah). I've gotten ALL of my gifts which means I have about six bags next to me of course. I also now have Jingle Bells stuck in my head thanks to all the carolers that are going around Hogsmeade now.

Despite that, it's nice to relax after being swamped with work. I'm now trying not to think about the pile of homework on my desk that has gotten so big I've named it.

_Later Saturday, December 14, After Dumbledore Lesson,_

Didn't really do much in the lesson today as it's the last one before Winter holiday. He just gave me a few books to read over the break and I tried the liquid/shape changing thing again with little luck (only a few seconds more then last time). I probably could've managed more if I had practiced like he asked but well...school work, you know? Between having Dumbledore mad at me or McGonagall mad at me for not finishing my work, I'll take Dumbledore.

_Sunday, December 15, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

TO DO BEFORE VACATION:

Monday-Potions test, History of Magic essay due, classes

Tuesday-Herbology project due, DADA essay, classes

Wednesday-Divination test, Latin oral exam, turn in Astronomy project journal, D.A. meeting

Thursday-Transfiguration Practical exam, Charms essay, classes, pack

Friday-Leave for home!

_Wednesday, December 18, After D.A., Dorm Room,_

I'm going to KILL Fred the next time I see him! Also, I HATE MISTLETOE! The stuff should be outlawed!

We had the last D.A. meeting of the term today. Since it's kind of pointless to start a spell on the last week, Potter decided we should review what we've already learned, which made sense to me. Smith, of course, complained and we all ignored him. So all was business as usual until we started to head out. Mandy, Owen, and I walked towards the library (it's staying open later as it's the last week of school and people need to get work done) with the twins and Anthony and Terry following behind. Mandy, Owen, and George were talking about something and I was talking with Fred about pranks to play on Umbridge. Then it happened.

We had reached a stairwell when Anthony suddenly walked up to Fred and I and said, "Hey guys, you're under mistletoe."

We turned and looked at him and then looked up and sure enough, there was the cursed stuff. If I ever find out who hung it there, I'm going to jinx them. Who came up with this stupid tradition anyway?

Well, this caused everyone in the hallway at the time to look at the two of us. George immediately started snickering at us and I took that as a cue to slowly back away because Fred was starting to grin himself. Never trust a grinning Weasley twin; it's hazardous to your health. Unfortunately, I didn't back away soon enough because the next thing I know Fred shrugged, leaned forward and kissed me. ON THE LIPS. Not a chaste one either.

After it ended I just kind of stood there because I don't think I had processed what had happened yet. When it did register, boy was I pissed. I think George had been watching my face for a reaction because I remember him saying, just as I was starting to get really angry, "Uh, Fred? I think you better run."

Which was sound advice because that's when I aimed a punch at Fred that he (unfortunately) dodged. He dodged my other ones too. He glanced over at my friends during this who were all watching us. "Oi! One of you could help me out here!"

In the midst of my anger I heard Owen mutter, "No way am I getting in the middle of this." Hearing his voice though kind of made me angrier. He was the LAST person I would have wanted to see my first kiss. Especially since I've been kind of hoping HE would give me my first kiss. Not that I've been thinking about my first kiss or anything, you know. Much.

But when I HAVE pictured my first kiss Fred Weasley, mistletoe, and other people looking on including the boy I like were SO NOT IN THE PICTURE. So you can understand my anger with Fred and why I felt perfectly justified in drawing out my wand to jinx, curse, or hex him (I hadn't made up my mind on what spell to use yet). It's not my fault that he ran away like a coward and I had to chase him through the halls. Some Gryffindor.

It is, of course, just our luck that we ran straight into McGonagall (or Fred did, I ran into him as a result). She looked at us and then at the wand in my hand and gave us detention on the spot. I tried to protest, starting to go into an explanation of why I was chasing Fred, but McGonagall rolled her eyes and said, "Johanson, I've no doubt that Mr. Weasley started this," she pointedly ignored Fred's indigent hey, "But you did not have to retaliate."

Easy for HER to say. SHE didn't just get her first kiss ruined. I bet she'd have done worse if it was her; McGonagall is famous for her temper. Now I not only got a lousy first kiss (well, it wasn't BAD, it was the circumstances around it that sucked) I got detention too. Life is so unfair.

_Thursday, December 19, Great Hall, Breakfast, _

I guess I'll spare Fred from my wrath right now. I just heard from Padma, who heard from her sister, who heard from the guys in her house that his father is in St. Mungos. This explains why there is a sudden absence of red hair over at the Gryffindor table. Potter is also significantly absent...hmm...Anyway, as mad at Fred as I am, I'm not going to jinx a guy whose Dad could be seriously hurt. That's not cool. I hope his Dad is okay and after a time when I know his family situation is resolved THEN I'll jinx him. Or at the very least give him a piece of my mind.

_Later Thursday, December 19, Dorm Room,_

McGonagall has NO holiday spirit. She made me do my detention tonight with Filch who made me inspect every single Christmas decoration and fix/clean whatever wasn't in order. First off, Hogwarts is HUGE and they tend to crazy with the decorations around here and second, students ALWAYS mess with stuff just because it annoys Filch it's like a tradition among us. So it naturally took me hours to get this done and in the meantime I had to listen to Filch grumble about unruly students and Hogwarts in general. If he hates his job so much, why doesn't he just quit?

_Friday, December 20, Manor, Bedroom_,

Wow, it's weird being back.

Three and a half months doesn't sound like a lot of time in the long run but while I was away a baby was added to the scene. This tends to change stuff. Luckily, Gerard and Giselle have their own place so I don't have to hear little baby Antoinette scream her butt off at night. But she comes with her mom and dad to work because she's a little young for baby-sitters (at least her parents think so) and since Grandfather doesn't really care and neither does the staff, she hangs out here during the day. This is fine, she's kind of cute in that weird way all babies are cute, but again...she's LOUD. Grandfather and I could hear her crying in the dining room during dinner all the way from the kitchen tonight.

Another weird thing? Grandfather actually came with Angela today to pick me up! Seriously! I came out of Platform nine and three quarters with my friends and there he was looking very out of place in his suit. Talk about weird. I actually had to introduce Owen, Mandy, Padma, and Hannah to him. Believe it or not he's never met my friends before. When Owen and his Mom came to get me for the Quidditch World Cup he wasn't home and Angela has been the one to take me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies before so she knows my friends and their parents fairly well.

My friends were pretty fascinated by him I could tell. They've heard stories about him from me but as I've said, have never seen him in person. I can just imagine what Grandfather thought of my friends what with Owen and his spiky hair; Mandy and her reading and walking at the same time; Hannah and Padma who had been chatting about (as is the norm these days) boys. Then as we came forward to greet our families Max and Terry shouted good-bye to me as they went past to greet their parents (or in Max's case his gaggle of sisters).

I have no problem with my friends but Grandfather (who STILL frowns repeatedly at my colored bangs while my teachers, aside from Umbridge, have gotten over it a long time ago) probably had no clue what to make of them. But then they had no idea what to make of him either so it was general weirdness all around. Even their families kind of gave Grandfather weird looks. Owen's Mom looked at his suit, looked at me and then raised an eyebrow as if she was having a hard time believing the two of us were related. Believe me, I have a hard time believing that too sometimes. In fact when I first arrived in England I strongly suspected that Dad had been adopted because he had been so different from Grandfather. But while searching the manor one day I found his birth certificate and it confirmed that he was indeed a blood relation.

The car ride back to the manor was even weirder because I had no clue what to talk about with him so I ended mostly talking too Angela while he listened on. When I was talking about the Quidditch match he looked like he thought I was insane. Well whatever, HE'S the one who decided to come along. If he thinks I'm weird I'm certainly not going to care.

_Saturday, December 21, Manor,_

I spent today helping out with decorating for the party tomorrow. Since the manor is so big, this took a lot fo work. Girard and I had to go around hanging garlands, placing holiday decorations around the place and then put up the large tree for the ballroom. I just finished helping him hanging up the lights outside. This is a timely task and Gerard always puts it off till the last minute because he hates the job.

We all just finished having a small decorating party for the Christmas tree and I'm currently in the middle of wrapping presents. Gandalf just took off with my presents for my friends (and with a lot of grumbling in between) so I won't see him for awhile. Rowena is also now enjoying all the ribbon on the floor. I've never understood cat's obsession with things like ribbon. I asked Rowena once about it and she said, "Humans have their quirks, we have ours."

Sunday, December 22, Manor, Library,

Okay, I showed up. I wore a dress and flats (no way was I wearing heels) and I said hi to all of Grandfather's business friends (the new ones in the company had no idea I even existed, I could tell) so he or Angela cannot say I wasn't polite. After making sure I was seen enough to appease the adults I grabbed a plate of apple tarts and food along with a cold Diet Coke from the fridge (or England's version of Diet Coke, I personally don't think it's as good as the US one but I take what I can get) and am now hiding out in the library. It's close enough where I can hear what is going on in the Ballroom and know when I need to go and tell everyone good-bye (I asked one of the birds on the tree outside the window to tell me when it looks like the party's dispersing also).

Oh crap, I hear footsteps, I think I've been discovered.

Later Sunday, December 22, Manor, Bedroom, After Library,

Either I had a very elaborate hallucination or Grandfather and I had an actual conversation tonight. Those footsteps I heard was Grandfather himself coming in to do (believe it or not) the same thing I was: hide. He seemed surprised I was there, though I don't know why, where else does he think I go when I escape these things? The balcony is too cold; the kitchen is too obvious (and Giselle has long since forbid me from going in there during parties because interrupt the serving process or something like that); the library is really my best option. Plus, you know, books are here so it gives me something to do in the meantime.

To my further surprise he did not leave after seeing me, he actually sat down on the sofa across from the armchair I was sitting on (with a plate full of food might I add). He then noted the books and parchment I had smuggled from my bedroom beforehand (yes, I planned on coming to the library, sue me) and raised an eyebrow. Then the following conversation/weirdness took place:

GRANDFATHER: Schoolwork?

ME: Uh...yeah-I mean, yes. (he hates the word yeah)

GRANDFATHER: Interesting?

ME: (shrugs) It's a potions essay.

GRANDFATHER: (after pausing at that and noting the distaste in my voice) Not a fan of...potions?

ME: It's not my favorite, no. Plus, I'm not crazy about the professor; he's kind of a jerk (which is a gross understatement of Snape but how could I begin to explain the man to someone who's never met him?)

GRANDFATHER: I see.

(awkward silence)

ME: So what are you doing here?

GRANDFATHER: Just escaping for a bit. Do you mind? (he gestured towards the books and I realized he was asking if I mind if he read. I shook my head because...well, it IS his library, he can do what he wants)

The rest of the party was spent with the two of us in silence, him reading his book and me trying to make a fifty inch essay out of forty inches worth of material (I swear Snape does this on purpose so he can torture students). It was actually kind of nice just sitting there together. Then Angela came and found us to say the guests were leaving and that was the party in a nutshell. So looking back it wasn't much of a conversation but still...we actually sort of talked. Without him making some sort of comment on my behavior either because I was expecting a big lecture on hiding out in the library when you have guests etc.

I'm beginning to wonder if he's been taken over by pod people or something...

_Monday, December 23, Manor, Bedroom,_

I think I have discovered the reason for Grandfather's weird behavior.

Since I think he's been acting weird (no one else seems to have noticed oddly enough.) I decided to go looking for answers. In other words, I asked Jessie if anything has been going on while I've been gone. Why Jessie? Simple: she's a notorious gossip. Seriously, she could put Mandy, Padma, and Hannah to shame. This girl knows everything that goes on in the manor. I think she knew Gerard was going to ask Giselle to marry him before HE even did because she hinted at it in a letter and sure enough, I'm getting an engagement announcement for the two like two weeks later.

So I innocently asked Jessie if she wanted help with the laundry and she said yes and then I got her talking. I've learned that in my absence two extra maids were hired and only one is still here because rumor has it Angela made her cry. I also learned that about a week before I came Angela actually told Grandfather off! I'm serious! If it were anyone else she would've been out of here, but from what I understand Angela has been with the family forever. She started out here a little while after my Grandmother died to take care of my father when she was in her early twenties and has been basically here ever since. How she hasn't lost her mind in all this time I do not know; it's a mystery to everyone how she can put up with my Grandfather.

Anyway, because of this amazing ability to actually put up with Grandfather, he hasn't fired her and has basically left the manor in her charge which is fine since aside from being very stern and formidable with maids she's very good at what she does. This is probably also the only reason she hasn't been fired for her temper which she does have in spades. But oddly enough, she's never gotten angry at Grandfather, or at the very least, she hasn't told him off in all the years I've been here. So it must have been something serious to set her off on the guy who is basically her boss. So I asked Jessie what she was mad about and apparently the argument was about me!

Jessie only heard part of it but from what she gathered Angela had been angry for quite some time about the way Grandfather behaves around me and so finally told him exactly what she thought about it. From what I gather it wasn't very complimentary either. I expressed surprise that Angela did this. I mean I know she likes me and everything and she's been sort of a surrogate Grandmother since I've been here but I never actually expected her to say anything to Grandfather.

"I'm not that surprised," Jessie said.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"She's worried."

"What about? I'm used to Grandfather behaving like that."

Jessie frowned at me. "That doesn't make it right, but she's not worried about that. She's worried that because of his treatment of you, you won't come back after you finish school and stay completely in the magical world."

"Oh."

Wow, I guess I never realized that...I admit, I had been planning a future in the magical world. I've been saving up a bit in my account in Gringotts so I could get an apartment somewhere. Not that I was going to completely stop communication to the everyone here, I just wasn't really planning on sticking around here or the town because I've never really felt like I've belonged here. In the magical world, I feel like I belong (as cheesy as that sounds). I told Jessie that I hadn't been planning on stopping communication and Jessie smiled sadly at me.

"You say that now, but you never know."

I felt uncomfortable then and then blurted out, "Why is she worrying about that now anyway? I mean, it's more then two years from now!"

"You'd be amazed at how quickly two years can go by," Jessie said. "Do you realize I've been here four years already? I graduate from college this term."

I blinked and realized that yeah...it had been four years since Jessie came here. It seems like she's always been here too...I didn't even realize she was going to graduate this year! Then I had a horrible thought, "Are you going to quit when you graduate? I mean, I thought you only got this job to pay for school."

Jessie smiled. "Sorry, you guys aren't getting rid of me that easy. Music isn't really a lucrative career when you start out. The band has a few gigs lined up here and there but I'm still going to be working in between to pay for my flat. Rent costs a bit you know."

That made me feel better. I would miss Jessie if she left; she's about the only person in this house I can talk music with, none of the adults are really into the Ramones.

_Tuesday, December 24, Manor, Christmas Eve,_

Disgusting eggnog: check

Soda for people (me) who don't like eggnog: check

Delicious sugar cookies: check (although with the way Gerard is eating them, they won't be here long)

Christmas carols playing on the radio (wireless, whatever): check

It's officially Christmas Eve.

_Wednesday, December 25, Manor, Christmas Day_,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

My Christmas Presents:

GRANDFATHER: check for cash and a pair of earrings that I actually kind of like (huh)

ANGELA: Art book

JACOB: new sketchbook with charcoal pencils (which is good because I was low)

GERARD/GISELLE: New scrapbook to use and some pretty paper (yes we both lauged at the irony of giving each other scrapbooks)

JESSIE: CD set

OWEN: _A Definitive Guide to Runes and Their Uses_! (where did he find this??? I've been looking for this book for ages!)

MANDY: _Careers for the Creative and Imaginative _

PADMA: Monday-Sunday magic nail polish set

HANNAH: new Black Cauldrons CD!

TERRY: collectable set of Quidditch Leaguers cards

MAX: Quidditch League t-shirt

ANTHONY: Cute pencil box

MISC: lots of cards from various members in the D.A. and Quidditch team, the occasional Chocolate Frog or other candy with them. In my stocking I got an orange, some chocolate coins, a chocolate santa, and a pair of earrings. All the cards were put in my stocking as well.

_Thursday, December 26, Boxing Day,_

Spent the day cleaning up as per usual and then sent thank you cards to everyone. Nothing much went on today.

_Tuesday, December 31, New Years Eve,_

Half way through my homework which is what I've been doing for the past week (well, that and reading my new books; that career book Mandy gave me actually has some good ideas). I've also come up with the following New Years Resolutions:

NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS:

1) Stop procrastinating on homework

2) Either get over this crush on Owen or tell him how I feel (wasn't this a resolution last year?)

3) Write home more.

4) Get at least ten O.W.L.s even if an artist doesn't really need O.W.L.s because it never hurts to be prepared if you have to go into another field or if (god forbid) you have to get a job at the Ministry.

_Wednesday, January 1, 12:01 A.M.,1996_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: January 1996

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

DISCLAIMER: As stated earlier in story I do not own Harry Potter, it's universe, or the main plot to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix which this journal follows. I'm not making any money off of this either (sadly).

CHAPTER 5: January, 1996

_Friday, January 3, 1996, Manor, Bedroom,_

Nothing much has happened since the New Year started. I've finished my homework a week early and have no clue how I did so. I've been sketching here and there but my art slump is still persistent as ever in that I can't seem to create any satisfactory projects. At least projects that I'm satisfied with. Everyone else thinks they're fine but I don't know, they just don't seem like my best work, you know? Either I'm being overly critical of my work, or my talent peaked when I was thirteen, which is kind of a depressing thought since I plan on having a career based around art somehow.

In the meantime, I've been practicing techniques and doing some color study stuff with my paints and pastels so I don't get out of practice in case some really brilliant inspiration comes along (for instance Umbridge getting sacked, that would be inspiring enough I think) which is good and bad. It's good, because I'm at least doing something but it's bad, because now I have all these abstract paintings all over my room which along with all my previous art work over the past years has kind accumulated space...I think I'm going to have to find someplace in the manor to store these. Or sell them...hah hah.

_Saturday, January 4, Manor, Dining Room,_

Huh, Grandfather continues to be full of surprises this winter. Not only is he still here (the longest he's ever been present in the manor I believe) but he was actually somewhat helpful. I mentioned my painting problem and lack of storage space and he suggested I try the attic. Yes, the manor does actually have an attic, only it's not a small cramped space like the attic at my old house in California was. This attic is more like an entire other floor complete with separate rooms for different things and even servant quarters that are no longer used as Angela and other live-in servants live on the fourth floor for quicker access and because no one really goes up to the fourth floor anyway. The attic is accessed through a flight of stairs at both ends of the fifth floor. As I said the stairs lead to a narrow hallway that has several doors all along one side that go into the various store rooms.

I've only been up to the attic once which was when I first got here and was busy exploring every inch of the manor grounds which, as I recall, took a week. So I'm heading up there later today as soon as I find the key to the doors. Yes, the doors are locked and since it's not used very much except to go get holiday decorations the key almost always gets misplaced. I'm hoping that since the decorations were just taken down that it won't be as hard to find the key this time.

_Sunday, January 5, Manor, Attic,_

It took me all afternoon yesterday to track down that stupid key! Angela made the mistake of giving the key to Gerard who, as gardener/groundskeeper has the duty of putting up and taking down a majority of the decorations (a part of the job he loathes as he's mainly here because he loves plants) . Gerard, as much as I adore him, has a horrible memory when it comes to where he put objects. He can remember names and dates and which fertilizer is best to use for what plant but objects are apparently not high on his list of things to remember. Don't get me started on how many times he's lost the tv remote or that magic refillable pitcher I got him one year.

So of course, he couldn't remember where he put the key. It wasn't on the key hook like it was supposed to be of course (it never is after it gets used once) and so I spent all that time looking for it and found it (ironically enough) at the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic door. My guess is they fell out of his pocket after he put the decorations away and he forgot he had them in the first place and went to finish his regular work.

But by the time I found the keys it was dinner time and then we all started watching a movie after (not all, Grandfather kindly declined and retreated to his study) on the tv and it was late so I decided to wait until today to go up. I found the perfect room to use for my projects. I think it was a servant's room because there's an old bed and wardrobe (both very dusty) and a few pieces of furniture here and there that need refinishing and re-upholstering badly. Other then that though, it's large and roomy enough for me to put projects and future projects in. Hell, I could even use it as a work space if I wanted but I prefer working outside which is why my room is ideal for that because there's a door that leads out onto the gardens in the back.

So now I get the fun job of moving all my art projects up here...I cannot wait until I can use magic out of school.

_Monday, January 6, Manor, Attic,_

After a day and a half of lifting and going up three flights of stairs (and one near accident with one of my large sculptures from ceramics class) I am finally done getting all the stuff up here. Now I just have to organize it a bit. Luckily I don't have to worry about the atmosphere ruining the art because when I automatically put some art protection spells that Dean Thomas told me he uses on them so they won't deteriorate or anything like that. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure an attic wouldn't be a good place to put these...

_Tuesday, January 7, Manor, Bedroom, _

Wow...my room looks so much bigger now that there aren't piles of art all over the place...I even have more space for books! Which is good since I know I'll be getting more. Now I've been rearranging stuff in here now that I have more room; and because I'm bored anyway.

_Saturday, January 11, Manor, Bedroom,_

Nothing much went on this week. I revised my homework to make sure there were no glaring mistakes (and once again, boredom) and finished the books I got for Christmas. That career book I got was actually helpful and now I have some idea of what to tell Flitwick I want to do when we have that career advice thing later this year that Fred and George warned me about.

Grandfather is surprisingly still here and I made a point of thanking him for the suggestion. I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow and I've already finished packing so now I'm bored out of my mind.

_Sunday, January 12, Hogwarts Express,_

Grandfather was once again present when Angela and I went to the train station. I'm not sure who was more shocked: me or my friends when they saw him a second time. Owen and his Mom arrived just as we did so there was an awkward introduction where I introduced the two of them (well, I felt awkward about it anyway). Then things got even more awkward when I asked where Kingsley (yes, I have finally remembered to call him by his first name) was and she said he was working and then added that they would be sending wedding invitations via owl and that she hoped I would come.

This confused Grandfather because he a) had no clue who we were talking about, and b) that I had been planning on going to a wedding Easter break at all because Angela hadn't spoken to him about it yet. She had given me permission to go before hand as she always does and when he heard that Grandfather said it was okay that I went then (I had been planning on going regardless of what he said, but hey, now I won't have to come up with a sneak out plan).

I guess it's nice that he's trying...I think.

_Monday, January 13, History of Magic,_

Ugh. First day of school after a long break always sucks. Snape was as pleasant as always (meaning he was a jerk) and Binns has not passed on yet so HoM is as boring as ever. Mandy, Padma, and I went to go see Potter and ask if there was going to be a D.A. meeting and he said no in a very irritated voice. Wonder what his problem is?

_Tuesday, January 14, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Holy crap.

There was a mass breakout from Azkaban last night. Ten known Death Eaters broke out and the Ministry thinks that they're all going to help out Sirius Black of all people. Or that's what they're telling the paper because, of course, Fudge wouldn't dare admit that he's wrong and that Dumbledore was right about the Dementors being on Voldemort's side and that Voldemort is back in full swing. I guess they figure Black is a good scapegoat even though he's been out for two years now and hasn't done a thing since third year. Plus, he'd be kind of stupid to go BACK to Azkaban even if to break out his fellow supporters.

Not to mention, I get this strangest feeling that Black isn't what the _Daily Prophet_ and everyone else has been claiming. If he was such a loyal follower of Voldemorts then why wasn't he there when the guy rose from...wherever it is he was. While some of the images I got from that vision are still kind fuzzy due to the long distance thing I do remember who was there clearly: Potter, a creepy rat-looking guy, Diggory (well, his body anyway), and Voldemort himself. I didn't see Black anywhere. Unless he came after I blacked out...but I doubt it somehow. If he supported Voldemort so much, wouldn't he have been there to see his master rise? Which is why I'm beginning to wonder if his story is as true as...well the other stories the Prophet has been printing lately.

Personally, I think Voldemort broke them out. But that's my opinion.

_Wednesday, January 15, Great Hall, Lunch,_

Owen just told me Hagrid's been put on probation! He and the other students in Care of Magical Creatures all went to class and there was Umbridge in all her annoying glory. Owen wasn't happy about it either because we already have to put up with her presence in Divination which we had just before then.

This has made us once again start OBUD. We're having a session this weekend to go over her routine and come up with plans.

_Later Wednesday, January 15, Ravenclaw Common Room,_

Ugh. I rushed to breakfast this morning so I didn't look at the bulletin board and therefore missed the notice of Educational Decree Number 26: teachers are not allowed to give any information to students beyond info related to the subjects they teach. I didn't find out until Hermione told me about it during Latin and let me tell you, she was more pissed about it then I was.

_Thursday, January 16, D.A.D.A.,_

I don't know what made me do it. But God, that woman drives me nuts!

To be fair to me, I wasn't the one that started questioning Umbridge about her newest Educational Decree. Mandy asked her if there was a particular reason the decree was made and how she felt justified in making it (or something like that, Mandy used a lot of words but that was the gist of it). Umbridge of course bristled at her authority being questioned and gave some vague answer and tried to change the subject but we wouldn't let her. I kept my mouth shut and enjoyed watching the twitch on her forehead grow but when she said something very condescending I just couldn't hold back any longer and raised my hand. She looked at me (with a twinge wariness because I know for a fact that my opinions get on her nerves; which I'm very proud of by the way) and said through gritted teeth, "Yes, Ms. Johanson?"

"You guys at the Ministry do realize that stuff like this hasn't worked very well in the past right?" I asked innocently.

"Stuff like what?"

"You know: using authority and laws to keep people quiet and in line."

"That is not what we are doing, Ms. Johanson."

About half the class snorted right along with me. "Right. Well, I just feel like I should warn you: it's going to blow up in your face."

She looked at me severely for a few seconds and said, "Detention, Ms. Johanson." Then she walked right out. Now granted it was end of class anyway, so she was supposed to walk out but still...I think I pissed her off.

Cool.

_Later Thursday, January 16, Charms,_

Okay, I don't feel so cool now.

I really got to remember that back-talking teachers has consequences. The thing is, I usually don't back-talk to adults. Yes, I might not like them but I've never back-talked to say...Snape for example and not just because I find him scary beyond all reason and therefore would never dream of back-talking to him. For the most part, I try to treat adults with respect. But I'm sorry, something about Umbridge just brings out that slight rebellious streak in me. It doesn't help that I just can't seem to muster up any respect for her. I respect the other teachers plenty, even Filch to some extent because he's got to put up with a lot of crap (Fred and George for instance), so it's really no wonder he's so grouchy. Plus, Mrs. Norris says he's a very good owner, and anyone who treats their pets nicely gets good points in my book.

But Umbridge...nope. Can't respect a power hungry control freak. Sorry. Plus, I have this thing about politicians: I don't trust them, nor do I like them as a rule (I guess some are okay and I honestly haven't really met a whole lot of them).

Professor Flitwick pulled me aside before class just now and asked if what he heard about what I said to Umbridge was true and I said yes. He frowned at me and then said as much as he agreed with me that what was going on was wrong but we all had to tread carefully around Umbridge for the time being or something like that. Basically, he warned me to be careful and that yes, the detention stood but he managed to make it so I have detention with Filch instead of Umbridge herself which apparently is what she wanted to do. He made it sound like detention with Filch was much better and I guess in a way he's right; Hermione told me that Potter's detentions with the woman earlier in the school year were horrible. She didn't give any specifics but judging from the murderous look on her face it was pretty bad.

I guess I was a little reckless saying something to her like that but seriously, it's true! People are already not buying the_ Daily Prophet_ story and considering NO ONE here likes Umbridge I have a feeling that she's going to have more then just us D.A. members rebelling against her. Not that what we're doing is really rebelling, we're just trying to be prepared when the Ministry won't let us. But if she keeps this up, she's going to have a lot worse on her hands.

_Later Thursday, January 16, Dorm Room,_

Remember how I wrote that everyone hated Umbridge? I take it back: Filch adores her. I'm serious; he was singing her praises last night during my detention. I'm not sure who was more disgusted, me or Fred Weasley, who was serving detention as well. This is incidently the first I've managed to talk to Fred since the whole kissing thing last month. When Filch was busy with other stuff he asked me if I was still mad at him and I shrugged at him. I honestly haven't thought about it until now and I said I guess I was over it. He looked relieved and then said he was sorry; he didn't think I'd be that mad about it. Then he jokingly asked, "Was I that bad a kisser?"

"I wasn't mad about that," I muttered.

"You were mad that I kissed you in front of Owen," he said. I stared at him. How the hell did he know that? I asked him and he snorted at me.

"Please, it's obvious you have a thing for him."

"How obvious?" I demanded. I didn't think I was that obvious! Oh God, if Fred has figured it out, does that mean Owen knows? Or worse, the whole school?

"Oh, you're not as bad as say, my brother and Hermione." I sighed in relief at that. "But it's subtle enough that my brother has figured it out; but he tends to observe people a lot anyway so I think you're secret is safe for now. I'd watch how I look at him in public though."

"I'll keep that in mind," I muttered even though I had no clue what he was talking about. I mean I don't look at Owen in any special way.

At least I thought I hadn't up until now.

Oh well, at least I know my secret is safe with the twins. George isn't really into gossip and I made Fred swear on his life not to tell anyone else which he promised. I doubt he would've told anyone anyway but you can never be too careful.

_Friday, January 17, Great Hall, Lunch,_

I've just gotten another note from Dumbledore via Rowena (who informed me once again that delivering letters was an OWL's job, not a cat's) and I'm to start lessons this weekend. I noticed that he changed his password again, this time to peanut brittle.

_Saturday, January 18, Library,_

Owen and I never got around to talking about Operation Bring Down Umbridge. We had way too much homework. I think we're going to have to postpone it again...

_Later Saturday January 19, Dumbledore's Office,_

It seems I have mastered stones enough to Dumbledore's satisfaction, or at least enough to move onto further study of plants. I told him that I already knew how to use my connection with plants. I mean they talk to me every freaking day (and in some cases never shut up) and I can already do the rapid growth thing and that weird meditation/mind meld thing that Firenze taught me earlier. But he asked if I realized that plants can be used for so much more then that. My confused look was answer enough I believe.

Basically he wants me to learn how to use plants for spells like I learned with the different type of minerals and stones earlier which means, you guessed it, more books to read. You know I've realized that half the books that were crowding my room earlier are the ones that he gave me and said I could have. I guess I could just give them back but I have this bad habit of not being able to turn down free books or books that are on discount prices (which is why One Sickle Books is my second favorite store in Hogsmeade, the first being the art store). He gave me five to read up on these first few weeks and then we'll resume lessons at the end of February.

I was going to ask him about the mass breakout from Azkaban and see if he knew anything but man, when he came into his office as I was chatting with Fawkes he just looked so...tired. I couldn't bring myself to bother him any more then necessary.

_Sunday, January 20, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

TO DO THIS WEEK (besides classes):

Monday:

Potions quiz

Turn in History of Magic essay

Runes diagram

Tuesday:

Drawing with labels of parts for Herbology

Charms essay due

DADA essay due

Transfiguration equations due

D.A. meeting

Wednesday:

Latin oral exam

Mythology essay due in Astronomy

Charms club

Thursday:

Quidditch Team meeting after dinner at eight in common room

Friday:

Try to meet with Owen for OBUD.

Meeting of Charms club officers

_Tuesday, January 21, Dorm Room, After D.A.,_

All of us were kind of somber during this D.A. meeting. A lot of people are still kind of getting over the shock of the whole mass breakout thing. After the meeting and on our way out, we discussed some of the rumors going around. Susan was the only one silent throughout the whole thing. But she's been kind of quiet this week anyway because it got out that her aunt, uncle, and cousin had been tortured by one of the Death Eaters who escaped and people have been giving her the same type of looks that Potter gets often when he's done something worth gossiping about. Mandy, Padma, Hannah, and I have all been keeping close to her throughout the week.

Not just for support either. Susan may not seem it, but she can get angry and when she gets angry watch out. Now it takes her a while to get angry because she's like Owen in the fact that she's pretty patient and laid back. But she's starting to get twitches when people whisper as she walks by and we're kind of afraid that she's going to snap any day now and hex someone. Not that she wouldn't be completely unjustified if she did happen to do so, but we don't want her to get expelled the one time she lets her temper get the better of her. The way Umbridge is going on a rampage right now, I have no doubt she would be expelled too if she did do it instead of the usual owl home and detention.

_Thursday, January 23, Ravenclaw Common Room, After Quidditch Meeting,_

Since Quidditch practice is still not allowed due to temperature Davies has decided that we are to have strategy meetings until practices are once again allowed which if the weather holds up, will be in February hopefully. Surprisingly though, he came down awfully hard on Chang this meeting all but telling her to step up her game or she was being replaced. Now I know I have complained about Chang in the past but I kind of felt bad for her when he did this; he was kind of harsh. I think she definitely got the message though.

_Friday, January 24, Library,_

Argh. No luck on free time THIS weekend either so Owen and I can't concentrate on OBUD. I swear it's a conspiracy; I'm beginning to wonder if she's brainwashed the teachers into giving us tons of work so we can't get together and come up with ways to sack her.

_Saturday, January 25, Dorm Room,_

One book read.

Four more to go...

_Sunday, January 26, Great Hall, Dinner,_

TO DO THIS WEEK(besides classes):

Monday:

Potions test

Divination chart due

Rune translation sheet due

Tuesday:

DADA quiz

Charms practical

Wednesday:

Charms club

Astronomy journal check

Thursday:

D.A.

Quidditch team meeting

Friday:

Charms club officers meeting

END JANUARY...TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 6: February

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

DISCLAIMER: The main plot of this is mostly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix which I of course did not write nor own the rights too, therefore I am not making any money off of this.

CHAPTER 6: FEBRUARY

_Sunday, February 1, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Okay, I didn't think it was possible but I do believe this term is actually worse then the last one. I've had zero free time this week which is why I haven't written in this journal at all. To top it off, Quidditch practice is starting up again; we don't play till at least March though. We have to see who wins the game this month (which is Gryffindor v.s. Hufflepuff) and then we'll play Slytherin. If we lose that one we'll have to play at least once, maybe twice more to ultimately decide who goes to the Quidditch Final. Our going depends right now on who wins and loses these next couple of games.

Now with Quidditch practice added my week looks like this:

Monday:

History of Magic essay due

Divination chart due

Quidditch practice

Tuesday:

Transfiguration exam

Charms essay due

D.A.

Wednesday:

Astronomy essay due

Charms club

Quidditch practice

Thursday:

Herbology exam

Friday:

Charms club officers meeting

Quidditch practice

_Monday, February 2, Locker Room After Quidditch Practice,_

WHY did I miss practices again????

_Tuesday, February 3, Great Hall,_

Okay, that exam was brutal. I sincerely hope McGonagall was exaggerating when she warned us that this is what the O.W.L. examinations are like. But knowing McGonagall, she wasn't.

_Wednesday, February 4, Astronomy,_

Note: test next week in class.

_Thursday, February 5, DADA,_

Owen and I have made definite plans to work on OBUD on Sunday. Hopefully no tests pop up tomorrow. I wouldn't put it past Snape to inform us tomorrow that we have an exam on Monday; it's just his style.

_Friday, February 6, Great Hall, Dinner,_

Hah! No extra exams to study for! Snape just gave us more reading to do. I then got the regular weekly essay from Binns and that's not due till Friday along with a rune translation in Ancient Runes that will only take about thirty minutes tops. Owen just gave me a thumbs up form the Hufflepuff table which means he has no extra work either and we're good to go.

_Saturday, February 7, Dorm Room,_

Took me awhile to track them down but I managed to get all the animal's reports on Umbridge's daily routine because Owen and I figured we would figure that out and then figure out what time would be best to pull off what I'm planning to do.

_Sunday, February 8, Library,_

THE DAILY PATTERNS OF DOLORES UMBRIDGE

(As observed by Jubilee Johanson, Owen Hollins, and animal spies)

Monday through Friday:

-Breakfast at seven-thirty A.M in the Great Hall.

-Classes-observed Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and beginning year DADA

-Lunch at twelve-thirty P.M in the Great Hall.

-Classes-DADA classes, older students.

-Dinner at seven o'clock P.M in the Great Hall.

-She spends a lot of her free time holed up in her office or patrolling the halls looking for students to punish.

Saturday:

-Breakfast at seven-thirty A.M in the Great Hall

-Mornings are spent either in office with door closed or patrolling hallways and grounds.

-Lunch at twelve in Great Hall

-Afternoons are spent same way mostly. Though occasionally takes time to harass teachers as well as students.

-Dinner at six-thirty P.M in the Great Hall.

-Patrols hallways always.

Sunday:

-Pretty much the same as Saturday.

WHAT WE'VE LEARNED FROM OBSERVATIONS:

-She clearly has no life.

-_**OTHER then that, Jubilee.**_

-Okay, fine. She likes routine. Notice that she rarely varies from her everyday patters. She likes order; in other words, she's a control freak.

-_**How about something we didn't know about her?**_

-Oh...well...um...she puts way too much sugar in her tea?

-_**Something about her daily routine I mean.**_

-Right...Well, her office is easy to get into. If we go while she's busy being a tyrant, I bet I could put one of my charmed stones in her office, easy.

-_**Right. We just need to figure out how to get into her office without her noticing.**_

-Not to mention without getting caught.

-_**Yes, getting caught would be bad.**_

-This is going to take some planning...

_Later Sunday, February 8, Dorm Room,_

Owen and I figured that it would be best if I went into her office in animal form. However, we need to find a way to get her out of the office long enough for me to shape-shift, get in there and then get out. Owen offered to provide a distraction but I don't want him getting into trouble for something that was my idea. Besides Owen (as adorable as he is) is not the best at causing mischief and not getting caught. Normally it wouldn't matter, but the way Umbridge is going lately, I just bet he'd get expelled if he got in trouble with her. I'm going to need someone who's done pranks before and have more or less gotten away. Someone sneaky and not afraid to piss Umbridge off.

I'm going to need the Weasley twins.

_Monday, February 9, Great Hall, Lunch,_

There's going to be a D.A meeting tomorrow so I'm going to talk to Fred and George afterwards about help. Owen isn't so sure that involving them is a good idea but then he's always been a little wary of the twins which I guess I can't blame him for. But I trust them on something like this. I'm certainly not going to give them complete details (i.e. my powers, Dumbledore's lessons, etc) I'm just going to tell them I'm planning something and need Umbridge out of the way for awhile to do it. If it causes mayhem and pisses her off, I'm sure they'll do it; no questions asked.

_Tuesday, February 10, Great Hall, Dorm Room, After D.A,_

Fred and George are all for giving a distraction. I pulled them aside after the meeting and asked them if they'd be willing to cause a little mayhem Sunday morning and they looked at each other and looked at me and Fred (at least I think it was Fred) said, "Jubilee, who do you think you're talking too?" Then George said, "Do you want a little distraction, or a big distraction?"

I grinned back at them. "Just something that will keep her from her office for say...twenty minutes?"

"Ah, so medium distraction then," Fred said. "Planting something in her office, are we?"

"Maybe," I said vaguely.

They shrugged. We're going to meet up after breakfast Sunday so they can tell me the exact time their going to set off the distraction.

_Friday, February 13, Dorm Room, After Dinner,_

Despite it being Friday the Thirteenth there haven't been any major disasters. Unless you count the fact that I have three essays due next week. Tomorrow however is Valentines Day and a Hogsmeade visit to boot. Once more I will have to endure kissing couples and realize that I have yet to get up the guts to tell Owen that I like him as more then a friend and most likely never will. No wonder I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

Tomorrow's going to stink.

_Saturday, February 14, __Valentines Day__, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,_

Either I'm hallucinating or Hermione is having Butterbeer with RITA SKEETER. Who, by the way, looks horrible. Yes, I am talking about THAT Rita Skeeter. The annoying one who wrote all those articles and who Hermione (with a little help from Ginny and I...okay not much help, but we were there) got sacked. What on earth could those two possibly have to talk about over Butterbeer? I would change my ears so I could use an animals sharp hearing and listen in but Mandy and Padma are here and I'm thinking they'll wonder why my ear is shrinking.

Holy...is that Luna Lovegood sitting down with them? It IS! What the heck is Hermione up too? Damn it, this is going to drive me crazy.

_Sunday, February 15, After OBUD Phase 2 (Phase 1 was the info gathering and planning),_

Phase 2 started at precisely eight-thirty in the morning when Fred and George told me they were planning on starting their distraction at nine A.M in the morning on the dot. I asked them what they were planning on doing and they said it was better if I didn't know in case they or I got caught. I guess it makes sense: if I don't know their plan and vice versa and one of us happen to get caught we can honestly say we have no idea about each other's plan.

Eight-Forty-Five A.M: Owen and I get into place around the corner down the hall from Umbridge's door. Owen is going to be a lookout for me while I'm in Umbridge's office.

Five Minutes after Nine A.M: We witness Filch run up to Umbridge's office and knock on her door. He tells her that there's a disturbance in the halls and she frowns severely and follows him with her wand.

Owen and I go up to the door and glance around. He went to end of the hallway in the direction they went in and I did an Unlocking Charm and went in. For a moment I was distracted by the horrible decor (god, all that pink and lace) and then I pulled myself together and looked for a good place to leave the stone I had spelled before. I decided that under the desk would be best. She had made the walls pink so the stone would have stood out. So I got under the desk and used a Stick Charm to wedge it in a corner and for good measure put a Camouflage Charm on it so it would blend in with the wood.

Mission accomplished in about five minutes (a lot less time then I thought) I got out of there and re-locked the door and joined Owen out in the hallway where we quickly exited.

Nine forty-five: Run into Fred and George outside the front entrance who are gleefully watching Umbridge and Filch run after several flying sparks outside. Other students are also enjoying the show. When we meet them they grin at me and ask, "Mission accomplished?" I nod and then gesture to the sparks, "What are those? They don't look like Filibuster Fireworks."

They grinned at each other and Fred said, "Those, my dear, are the early stage of our own brand of fireworks."

Owen looked at them, "You two are coming up with fireworks?"

"Yup. They're sure to be a smash too, soon as we jazz them up a bit to make them better," George said.

Something tells me Filibuster better watch out.

_Thursday, February 19, Dorm Room, After D.A_,

Whoa. Neville is on a roll lately. He managed to get another spell almost right away. Last week he managed to get the Shield Charm right before everyone except Hermione. He's been quickly improving ever since those Death Eaters escaped. You know, I think it has something to do with Bellatrix Lestrange. In one of the first articles it listed among her victims were two people with the last name of Longbottom and I think those were his parents. It would certainly explain his sudden attitude change.

_Saturday, February 21, Ravenclaw Common Room, After Quidditch Match,_

Okay, I'm glad I'm not in Gryffindor because that was downright humiliating. Twenty minutes of them losing to HUFFLEPUFF. I like Owen's house and everything and I have friends in the house but even they admit that their team sucks. Diggory was about the only good thing on the whole team and well...he's dead now so they have a replacement Seeker who's not as good. But Gryffindor lost by ten points, which frankly was a miracle because Weasley was horrible today. He missed FOURTEEN GOALS. The only reason they didn't get totally creamed was that Ginny caught the Snitch (she has been made Seeker in Potter's absence).

Next game is us versus Slytherin. GO RAVENCLAW!

_Sunday, February 22, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

WEEKLY TO DO LIST:

Monday:

Turn in Potions and History of Magic essays

Turn in rune practice sheet

Quidditch Practice

Tuesday:

Herbology project journal update due

DADA essay

Charms practical

Wednesday:

Divination project due

Latin translated essay due

Charms Club

Quidditch Practice

Thursday:

D.A.

Friday:

Charms Club Officers meeting

Quidditch Practice

_Monday, February 23, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

I just figured out what Hermione had been up too.

Harry Potter did an interview with the Quibbler (which was why Luna was there) that was written by Rita Skeeter. He tells about everything that happened the night Voldemort came back (and helpfully filled in the blanks for the stuff I missed since I didn't see all of it in my vision). Obviously it's gotten read, over at his table there are five owls from readers probably.

Uh-oh. Here comes Umbridge. Wonder what she's going to think of this????

_Later Monday, February 23, History of Magic,_

Umbridge hates it. She has just made educational decree number twenty-seven: possession of the Quibbler is an expulsion offense. I wonder what happens if you subscribe???

_Later Monday, February 23, Divination,_

I get the feeling that Trelawney approves of Potter's interview. She just said that Potter is not going to die early after all but live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve kids.

Hey, I'd vote for him if he ever decided to become Minister of Magic.

_Tuesday, February 24, Great Hall, Dinner,_

I've just talked to Luna who's in good spirits over this article. She told me that this issue actually had to be reprinted which apparently is the first time that's ever happened for them.

_Friday, February 27, Dorm Room, After Quidditch Practice,_

Boy am I exhausted. Since we have the match coming up Davies has decided that from now on we are to have practice five nights a week for two hours a night. How he managed to get that scheduled in I do not know but he did it. All of this soreness better be worth it.

END OF FEBRUARY...TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 7: March

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

DISCLAIMER: As mentioned before this story mostly follows Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix which I did not write nor own the rights too. Also not making any money off of this.

CHAPTER 7: MARCH

_Monday, March 1, Great Hall, Dinner,_

I just got an owl from Dumbledore and it looks like my actual lessons are about to begin because he asked me to meet him in his office on Saturday. How do you politely tell one of the most powerful wizards in the world that while you are grateful they are taking time to tutor you, you have way too much going on already and that more lessons might possibly make your brain explode?

_Tuesday, March 2, Dorm Room, After D.A.,_

Had meeting; learned new spell; will be going over Stunning Spells next (hope I get to practice on Smith).

_Saturday, March 6, Room Eleven,_

Well, this is weird.

Dumbledore didn't start lessons immediately; instead he asked if I would be willing to do something for him. I nodded warily and then he smiled and asked me to follow him (in animal form once again in case of Umbridge). I shrugged and shifted into a cat and followed him. He led me to, of all places, room eleven.

Room eleven is one of those rooms that is never really used. It's on the ground floor in a hallway that's across from the Great Hall in back of the stairs leading to the rest of the castle. When we entered there was an inch of dust and a few boxes stacked in a corner of a large and frankly dirty room which kind of gives it the feeling of half classroom, half closet. I shifted back and stared at Dumbledore in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"I suspect in a very short while we will be having a guest stay here on the ground floor of the castle. I would like to make the place as comfortable as possible for him."

I looked at the room doubtfully. "Here?"

"Our guest is from the Forbidden Forest and I need you to grow some trees and plants here."

I stared at him. "How am I supposed to grow trees inside? Plus, I need seeds for that sort of thing, I have control over plants, I can't make them from scratch."

"I've already had a discussion with Professor Sprout who has found magical plants that will grow inside. They will be here on Tuesday ready for your use. You just need to figure out how to work them out best so they flourish."

He makes it sound so easy.

"Why all the rush?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure how long I'll have, but I suspect it will be very soon when our guest will need to be here. It just depends."

"On what?"

"On Professor Umbridge."

I understood immediately.

Umbridge is planning something. Rats, I can't get my recording stone for at least a few more weeks.

_Sunday, March 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

TO DO LIST FOR WEEK(other then classes):

Monday:

Turn in Potions and History of Magic essay

Rune Translation

Quidditch Practice

Clean up Room Eleven (try to talk Owen into helping)

Tuesday:

Turn in plant drawings in Herbology

DADA written exam

Transfiguration problems due

Get Room Eleven set up

Quidditch practice

Wednesday:

Latin oral quiz

Astronomy notebook check

Charms Club

Quidditch practice

Thursday:

Transfiguration practical

Charms essay due

D.A.

Quidditch Practice

Friday:

Potions written exam

Charms Club Officers Meeting

Quidditch Practice

Saturday:

Ravenclaw v.s. Slytherin match; no sleeping in!

Dumbledore lesson

_Monday, March 8, Divination,_

-Hey Owen!

-_**Hi...**_

-You busy after classes today?

-_**I have schoolwork, but not really; why?**_

-Well, Dumbledore sort of gave me this project to do and it would be great if I had help.

-_**What sort of project is it?**_

-I have to fix up room eleven.

-_**Room eleven? We have a room eleven?**_

-It's in that hallway off the Entrance Hall.

-_**Oh. Always wondered what was back there. Why does he want YOU to fix it up? Why doesn't he get Filch to do it? That's his job, isn't it?**_

-I don't think he wants Filch to know, because otherwise he'll go telling Umbridge and she'll suspect something.

_**-Like what, that he wants to keep the school clean?**_

-I'll explain better when we get there, but can you help or not?

-_**What do I get out of it?**_

-Procrastination on Potions?

-_**Unlike you J, I LIKE Potions remember?**_

-Right; still think that's weird by the way. Um...how about a Chocolate Frog?

_**-How about five?**_

-Oh come on! I don't have many left!

-_**Take it or leave it. Besides you can get more at Hogsmeade when we go in two weeks.**_

-Oh fine. Chocolate hog.

-_**Look who's talking.**_

_Later Monday, March 8, Dorm Room, After Dinner,_

Well, now I know what the hell Dumbledore was talking about.

After Ancient Runes Owen and I headed to room eleven and on the way I explained to him what Dumbledore wanted. We got to the room and I discovered that someone (I assume Dumbledore) had moved the boxes from the room so that saved time because I was wondering where I was supposed to go and put those. Cleaning actually didn't take that long, we used simple cleaning charms I got from Charms Today at one point that cleared up all the dust and set it up to get ready for the plants. It only took about twenty minutes or so to get it ready. We started to gather our stuff when we heard shrieking coming from the Entrance Hall.

"What's that?" Owen asked with a frown.

"Probably Peeves making trouble again," I said. He tends to make random noises when he thinks he's being ignored or underappreciated. One time he knocked over an entire suit of armor because he felt it was too quiet.

But as we got out of the room and turned the corner we saw that a crowd had gathered and realized that it was most likely not Peeves because then we could tell that the shrieking was in fact a woman who kept saying no, over and over again. We spotted Hannah, Justin, and Ernie nearby in the front and went to join them. "What's going on?" I asked.

"That horrible woman is sacking her!" Hannah told me, looking angrier then I've ever seen her. I knew at once that the horrible woman she was referring too was Umbridge. Then I looked at the center of the gathering to see Professor Trelawney sitting on a trunk and sobbing with Umbridge looking down on her gleefully. You know at that moment I was starting to feel angry myself. Trelawney has never been my favorite person but she certainly doesn't deserve that and she's perfectly harmless. A little crazy but she didn't hurt anyone with her senseless predictions...annoyed people, maybe; but nothing serious.

Professor McGonagall came and reassured Trelawney that she wasn't going to have to leave Hogwarts. Umbridge looked at her coldly and said in a voice that made me want to smack her, "Oh really, Professor McGonagall? And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine," said Dumbledore as he appeared in the entrance. Does he have

good timing or what?

Umbridge of course was all, "But I'm the High Inquisitor; power of the Ministry; blah, blah, blah." Then Dumbledore reminded her that she did not have the authority to throw out his guests.

Go Dumbledore.

Then to further irritate her, he found a Divination teacher (without consulting her) and just GUESS who he hired.

Firenze. I thought Umbridge was going to have coronary when he walked through the door.

But that's why he wanted me to set up room eleven with trees and as quickly as possible. He saw this coming and prepared. I wonder what made him hire Firenze though? I mean he's an okay teacher (if annoyingly cryptic) but centaurs generally avoid humans and considering the issues they had with him teaching me I can imagine what his herd thinks of him teaching at Hogwarts.

Tomorrow will definitely be interesting.

_Tuesday, March 9, DADA,_

Umbridge is furious, I can tell. She assigned yet another chapter to copy and is sitting at her desk with tea and scowling down at her parchment.

I love it!

_Later Tuesday, March 9, Room Eleven, After Classes,_

I went to room eleven again and found Firenze and Dumbledore there waiting for me along with several seeds and plants to use for the room. Dumbledore nodded at me and left on business and Firenze and I talked while I set about getting the room ready. I found out that his herd is most definitely not happy with him. As a matter of fact, they kicked him out! He is banned from the Forbidden Forest. I bet Bane was behind that part. I almost went over to the forest to give them all a piece of my mind, but Firenze talked me out of it, saying I would only angry them further if I insulted them.

I wasn't going to insult them. Much.

He asked how my studies were going and I told him and I apologized for not keeping in touch with him as often. I've been really bad about that due to school work. I haven't written home in a few weeks either or sent an owl to Artemis over in France in ages. Between schoolwork, my extra curriculars, and Quidditch practice I've had zero free time these past few months. I haven't picked up an art brush in so long it's not funny.

He said he understood and then asked out of curiosity what we've all been learning in Divination. He frowned but didn't say anything as I described Trelawney's lessons in detail and muttered to himself. I didn't catch it all but I do believe the words "idiotic humans" were in there somewhere. I wisely didn't comment and proceeded to grow the plants.

I did a bang up job if I do say so myself given what I had and all. I even made artificial sunlight for the plants to help them by using a spell that I got from _Herbology Helper_. Firenze appreciated it anyway and since he's going to be living there, that's what's important.

_Wednesday, March 10, Great Hall, Lunch,_

Divination was...interesting.

It was kind of fun watching everyone's reactions to Firenze's teaching methods which take a lot of getting used too. Padma's twin, Parvati I could tell was a bit offended when Firenze didn't seem to think much of the methods Trelawney taught. None of them seemed to know what to make of Firenze who is different from any teacher we've had at Hogwarts. Now granted our teachers are all a little different in their teaching methods (Snape expects you to be as brilliant at Potions as he is, Flitwick goes for enjoyment of Charms, McGonagall is strict etc) but Firenze is odd even by Hogwarts standards. Plus he's one of those teachers who expect you to come up with the answers yourself but isn't overly concerned if you don't ever come up with the answer. It can be somewhat frustrating.

Though that thing he said about the great war coming was interesting. I never heard him mention anything earlier. Of course earlier I was a little more concerned about getting my wacky powers under control then asking about the proper way to do Divination. I wonder what else they've seen in the stars?

_Thursday, March 11, After D.A, Dorm Room,_

Boy, Stunning Spells are hard. I didn't practice on Smith like I hoped, I got paired with Neville which nowadays isn't as bad as it would've been in the past. Of course I was a bit sluggish from Quidditch Practice earlier so my reflexes weren't the best but then I felt a bit better that Cho's weren't all that great either. These nightly practices are killer. It didn't help that everyone told us to kick Slytherin's butt. Even the Gryffindor team members were wishing us luck. I asked Ron Weasley why they were doing so and he grimaced and said, "If I have to stay on the team, then there's little chance Gryffindor will win this year, and I'd rather you guys win the cup than Slytherin."

Hermione and Potter admonished him for thinking that way but well...he kind of has a point. Though I do have to feel for the guy; Hermione told me that he's tried to quit but the team is already short on players so he has no short but to stay on the team because they don't have time to find a new Keeper. Not with how close together the games are going to be this year.

_Friday, March 12, History of Magic,_

Potions exam was brutal. I think I got at least an A though.

_Saturday, March 13, Ravenclaw Common Room, After Quidditch Match,_

WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I guess all those nightly practices payed off. Between Terry, Max, and I we got seventy points before Slytherin scored thirty points then just as I scored one more goal CHANG CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Whole game lasted about forty minutes.

So next Slytherin and Hufflepuff will play. If Slytherin loses they will be out of the running for the final and we will have to play Gryffindor to decide which of us goes to the final against Hufflepuff. But if Hufflepuff loses, we will have to play Slytherin again and if we win we go to the final and play Gryffindor. Yes, the standings are that close right now. But we now have a decent chance at the Quidditch Cup. Davies is ecstatic and so are the rest of us. Ravenclaw hasn't gotten the Quidditch Cup since my first year.

_Sunday, March 14, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

I think we all partied to hard last night. I know I'm feeling that Pumpkin Juice that I helped smuggle from the kitchens. I guess I didn't learn my lesson from Halloween that too much sugar is not always a good thing.

_Monday, March 15, History of Magic,_

Damn, I knew that giving Owen those Chocolate Frogs was a bad idea. I offered up the last of them at the celebration party on Saturday night. It's a rule that whenever we have a party we offer up whatever bit of spare food we have. Some people get big care packages from their parents like Mandy does from her parents and I sometimes get when Giselle goes on a cooking spree and decides to send me a plate of pastries. It doesn't happen often but when it does my year mates love it even more then I do. Those raspberry tarts of hers are famous and between me and my friends never last long.

So I had no choice but to give up the last five frogs I had along with one half eaten box of Licorice Wands and now I'm out of junk food. It sucks because a lot of that I chew on here in History of Magic to tide me over till lunch time and to stave off boredom. I might actually have start listening to Binns now. Thank God we have a Hogsmeade visit this weekend so I can stock up on sweets.

_Tuesday, March 16, Charms,_

Note: D.A. Friday.

_Wednesday, March 17, Latin,_

If one more teacher mentions the O.W.L.s today I will scream. We KNOW they are in less then three months and that it will go by faster then we think. How can we NOT know? They've been mentioned EVERY FREAKING DAY since school started.

Not that I'm annoyed about the reminders. I'm just saying.

_Thursday, March 18, DADA,_

Is it me or do the reminders about the O.W.L.s seem more annoying when Umbridge says it?

_Friday, March 19, Dorm Room, After D.A.,_

ALMOST got the Stunning Spell. I did a little damage to a wall and Hermione says that means I've got the right idea I just need to focus more and aim better (I was aiming at my opponent who was Colin Creevey).

TO DO AT HOGSMEADE:

-Send owl home at owl post and get Quibbler from inbox

-Get some charcoal sticks at art store

-Stock up on candy

_Saturday, March 20, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,_

My new issue of the Quibbler arrived as instructed. Since the Quibbler is considered an expulsion offense and Umbridge is (according to the owls in the owlery) checking mail now I decided to open what the owl post office in Hogsmeade calls an inbox. It works like a regular mailbox for Muggles but instead of going to Hogwarts whatever mail I don't want delivered to Hogwarts I can get delivered to the box. So I've had my address for the Quibbler redirected to my mailbox per request. It only costs five Knuts a month to have one so it's not costing me much and this way I can get the Quibbler and charm it to avoid expulsion. I sent my letter for good measure but I'm not going to worry about my letters home much, I don't care if Umbridge knows that I would call her a toad but I would be insulting toads everywhere.

_Sunday, March 21, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

TO DO LIST FOR WEEK (besides classes)

Monday:

Turn in Potions and History of Magic essays

Quidditch Practice

Tuesday:

Herbology project due

DADA essay due

Transfiguration equations due

D.A.

Wednesday:

Latin translations due

Charms Club

Quidditch Practice

Astronomy exam

Thursday:

Herbology exam

Quidditch Practice

Friday:

Charms Club Officers meeting

Quidditch Practice

Saturday:

Dumbledore lesson-have first attempts of knew spell done by lesson at least.

_Monday, March 29, Dorm Room,_

Has it really been over a week since I've written? My bad.

Last week was just NUTS. It looked like I would have a quiet week but then Mandy decided she wants to get a study group together for O.W.L.s. I reminded her that we were already in D.A. but she said that was fine for DADA but what about our other subjects? Then she started talking to people and of course all the Ravenclaws are for it. I had to bow out though because I have too much on my plate to add regular study sessions for things that aren't schoolwork to my schedule.

Mandy wasn't pleased and is being distant now. Again, can't believe we're friends sometimes. Then there has been school work, trying to put spells on plants with no luck for Dumbledore, practice for classes, and to top it all off I got the wedding invitation to Owen's Mom's wedding just yesterday. It will be on April 17 (the Friday of Easter Vacation) and according to Owen in the Shacklebolt family place because their house and yard is too small to accommodate all their friends and both their families. Kingsley's family has a slightly bigger yard in their wizard home and doesn't have annoying knomes like the yard they have.

God, I will be so happy to get out of Hogwarts by then. I'm not sure what's driving me crazier: my schoolwork, the looming doom that is the O.W.L.s, Umbridge, or my schedule.

END MARCH...TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 8: April

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix which the main plot of this fanfiction revolves around nor wrote the dialogue that comes directly from the book.

CHAPTER 8: APRIL

_Thursday, April 1, Great Hall, Lunch,_

You gotta love Fred and George, for their seventeenth birthday they went all out this year. They played a prank on Umbridge. No one has dared to do so since she's been here but we all should've realized that the twins would grow tired of not pranking someone they openly dispise. Somehow they rigged her breakfast plate (I suspect they bribed House Elves to keep quiet) and her cereal blew up, literally. Umbridge was sputtering for hours afterward and since the cereal and milk flew up to form Happy Birthday, Fred and George you knew it was them. McGonagall gave them detention but I could tell that she (along with all the other teachers) were trying hard not to laugh. Us students had no qualms: we laughed hard and didn't bother to hide it. I even noticed a few Slytherins cracking a smile.

_Friday, April 2, Great Hall, Dinner,_

Note: bet one Galleon on Hufflepuff winning tomorrow (I have no high hopes so I bet small but hey, you never know in sports).

_Saturday, April 3, Ravenclaw Common Room, After Quidditch Match,_

Hufflepuff lost. In a loss of 150 to 20. Ouch.

So we have to play Slytherin AGAIN to see which of us goes to the Quidditch Final after Easter break. I've decided that I'm going home on break because there's no way I'm staying here. Owen says he will come get me over the Floo network the morning of the wedding. I asked what about his Mom and he rolled his eyes and said his Mom would be going even crazier then she already is that morning and he would be more then happy to get away from her by that point. I guess planning a wedding is stressful. When I get married I'm getting a priest, telling the groom when to show and that's it. Maybe I'll wear a dress, I don't know. It'll depend on my mood.

_Sunday, April 4, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

TO DO LIST:

WAY TOO MUCH. No wonder Hannah broke down last week in Herbology what with all this work they're giving us and she's in about five clubs on top of being a Prefect; she has it WAY worse then I do. Although being on a Quidditch team is sort of equal to being in two clubs.

_Monday, April 5, Common Room, Dorm Room,_

Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick.

The D.A. was discovered tonight and just when I got the Patronus Charm too (it's a butterfly for some weird reason). I was helping out Colin and Dennis Creevey when Dobby the House Elf came and told us all that she was coming and Potter realized at once that he was talking about Umbridge. Then he looked at us and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

We all ran towards the exit and split up in different directions. Owen, Mandy, and I all decided to head towards the library since it was closest. Since Ravenclaw house is near the library we briefly considered letting Owen hide out in the common room but he said that would get us into more trouble, then the next thing we knew, we were cornered by a group of Slytherins who were there with Umbridge.

You know what though? D.A. turned out to be very helpful because we managed to Stun them all and they were six and seven years! HAH! Then we hid in the library in bookshelves way in the back for about an hour and then headed to our dorms when we thought it was safe. Mandy is terrified that we're going to be expelled but I don't think we are because I just got word from Fawkes and he told me that he and Dumbledore had left Hogwarts and that it was made so they couldn't expel anyone in the D.A. because Dumbledore took full responsibility for it.

Oddly enough, that doesn't make me feel any better.

_Tuesday, April 6, Great Hall, Lunch,_

That vaguely sick feeling I had yesterday? Yeah, it's now way past vague and into I-feel-like-I'm-About-to-Throw-Up territory. UMBRIDGE IS NOW HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS.

Stupid Educational Decrees.

On top of that, she has made the Inquisitorial Squad which apparently is a select group of students who go around doing her dirty work. I just witnessed Malfoy taking points from Potter, Weasley, Hermione, and Ernie. Ernie looks pissed because he's never lost points for his house; a fact that he's reminded everyone of for the past five years and enough that Owen and Justin occasionally want to smack him.

I REALLY cannot wait until Easter break now.

_Later Tuesday, April 6, Charms,_

Fred and George have GOT to be behind these. There are sparklers going on all over school. They're driving Umbridge and her cronies up the wall and I LOVE it. Just now there were some going on in the Charms classroom and Umbridge had to come and get rid of them. Professor Flitwick of course could have easily done the job but I think he enjoyed watching Umbridge go crazy. He pointed out the different spells that were used on the sparklers to the class and after Umbridge came he said, "Thank you so much, Professor. I could have gotten rid of them myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether I had the authority."

Flitwick is cool sometimes.

_Wednesday, April 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Fred and George's fireworks lasted all through the night and I believe there are still the stray one here and there. Oh, I was right, there went one through the hall just now. Everyone is currently cheering. I went up to Fred and George last night and found out they are calling them Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and got a starter set for five Galleons for a later occasion (like say after I finish my O.W.L.s). I also found out that they've already procured a business spot thanks to the money they've made over the years. Fred told me if I need a job right away to come on over.

_Friday, April 9, Hogwarts Express,_

GOOD-BYE UMBRIDGE!

_Sunday, April 11, Manor, Bedroom,_

It's actually good to be home. Grandfather is coming home tomorrow from his business trip to Paris so I'll be spending the day in cars and waiting at airports. Joy. But it's still better then being under lock and key at Hogwarts.

_Monday, April 12, Airport,_

Note to self: feeding airport security dogs is not good idea. Get dirty looks from security and they begin to think you are terrorist despite the fact that it was just bologna from your sandwich you giving them and they were begging.

_Tuesday, April 13, Manor, Bedroom,_

What does one wear to a wedding?

I've never been to one so how am I supposed to know what to wear? Besides which, it's a Wizard wedding to boot. Owen was no help either because on the train ride home I asked him and he looked at me and shrugged and said, "Clothes?" Boys.

_Thursday, April 15, Manor, Bedroom,_

I've finally decided to just wear a dress I have that is somewhere between casual and dressy and that's not white because I've been told it's taboo to wear white at a wedding if you're not the bride. I go tomorrow to stay at the Shacklebolt family place until the wedding on Saturday, April 17 (I had written the date earlier wrong in here due to fatigue and stress from O.W.L.s).

_Friday, April 16, Shacklebolt Family House, Guest Room,_

I like Shacklebolt's family. He's the only child and you can tell his Mom and Dad are just brimming with pride over their son. His mom is an awesome cook and I'm not sure who's more eager about this wedding: Shacklebolt and Owen's Mom or Shacklebolt's parents. They adore Owen's Mom and Owen himself (Mrs. Shacklebolt kept telling Owen he could call her grandma which caused him to blush adorably) and Mr. Shacklebolt was curious about what the Muggle world was like (he's grown up in the wizard world and has never been near many Muggles).

The Shacklebolt place is in Godric's Hollow which is a wizard village. Their house is a brick two-story with an attic and basement and a front yard and back yard with a wrought iron fence all around it. The place is of course brimming with magic. Shacklebolt's father apparently designs magical items for a company and his mom is a cook at a local restaurant nearby (which explains her excellent food) and between the two of them they're well off. Neither of them apparently expected to have a son working for the government and they evidently don't think much of Fudge which frankly makes me like them even more. I wonder if they know their son is in the Order of the Phoenix thing?

_Saturday, April 17, Shacklebolt Family House, Guest Room, Three Hours Before Wedding,_

Well, the guests have started to arrive and I'm staying here until absolutely needed because I'm sorry, it's a mad house down there! I swear everyone and their sister is down below. I've seen practically all the members of the Order including the real Mad-Eye Moody, Shacklebolt's partner Tonks, and even some of the Hogwarts professors (who I assume are here to escape Umbridge as well). I met several co-workers of Mrs. H whose names and faces I've already forgotten because there were so damn many that I don't know how I'm going to remember them all. Then I met the mysterious Hollins Clan themselves and now I know why Mrs. H and Owen avoid them with every fiber of their being.

To start with, Mrs. Hollins Mom and Dad (Owens grandparents) came along with her sister who is a few years older and is married with her own daughter. Can we say snobs? Mrs. H is Muggleborn so all her family are Muggles. That's fine, I'm Muggleborn too so I obviously have no problem with Muggles. In fact none of the people here did have a problem with them even though you could tell they were severely out of place because they were the only ones not in wizard robes. But there was no mistaking the family resemblance because they were all blond like Owen and Mrs. H (except for the husband of the sister who had brown hair and looked around dubiously a lot).

I could tell right away that Mrs. Hollins parents don't care for the life their daughter has chosen. If I couldn't guess from the sneering way they looked around at the house and the people in it, I would have guessed by the way they completely ignored Owen and bragged about how their other daughter's husband got promoted in his job and that their granddaughter was getting top marks in her school. No one even asked them to talk about that. The granddaughter also happened to look at me behind Owen and sniffed.

Something tells me they aren't going to stay for the reception and no wonder Owen is going to be giving away his mom instead of the father who is usually the one to do it.

_Later Saturday, April 17, Manor, Bedroom,_

Oh my God, I can't breath.

OWEN AND I JUST KISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, I do mean ON THE LIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm not even sure how it happened. There wasn't even really a confession or anything. It was after the wedding and the reception. Owen's Mom and Kingsley went off too their honeymoon (Owen is going to be staying with the Shacklebolts till break ends) and there was still much partying going on. As I predicted Owen's grandparents and their snobby crew left immediately after the ceremony, depositing their gifts on the table without so much as a goodbye to Owen or his Mom. After a bit of dancing, Owen and I walked a little way from the party and I asked about his weird relatives and he started to explain that apparently his grandparents never wanted Mrs. H to go to Hogwarts and become a witch because they didn't think it was normal. But Mrs. H was evidently stubborn even at that age and so wrote an owl back saying that she would go but that she needed help getting supplies and someone from Hogwarts came and showed her around Diagon Alley the first time around then. Her parents stiffly gave her money for her education thinking that once she was done, she would come back and join the normal people. But of course, she met Owen's dad and became obsessed with Quidditch and we all know what happened there. Evidently, they've never forgiven their daughter for becoming a full fledged witch and therefore only send holiday cards with checks and completely ignore Owen's existence and dote on their oldest (normal) daughter and her snotty child (he assured me that I wasn't overreacting to that sniff, she really is a snob).

Anyway, we came to a private part of the backyard and by the end of the explanation it was night and there was this bridge over a pond that they have and the Shacklebolts had these glittery fairies all over the place and well...it was romantic okay? I mean hell, even the bridge sort of reminded me of that scene from Lord of the Rings where Arwen and Aragorn are having their couples moment. I'm not sure how we ended up kissing to tell you the truth; I believe I was ranting at Owen's jerky relatives and calling them all sorts of names and the next thing I knew I was being kissed.

Oh...THAT'S why he grinned at me after and said, "You talk too much."

Oh well, since he kissed me after that, I forgive him. Actually, we kissed for quite a bit before Mrs. Shacklebolt came and called us over to say goodbye to the guests. That made my likeness for her dim somewhat because she interrupted but I forgive her. After that, I had to quickly Floo home so I didn't get a chance to talk to Owen privately. But who freaking cares?

WE KISSED!

I know I have previously scoffed at girls obsessed with kissing, but now I understand why they're all gung ho about it: it's NICE. Especially in the right setting and with a guy you really like.

_Monday, April 19, Manor, Bedroom,_

How can I concentrate on schoolwork when all I want to do now is create something? Ever since Saturday night I've been brimming with ideas all of a sudden, but I have to face facts: I have a half done pile of homework to do and if I don't get it done I'll get detention. On top of that, I got a package from Hogwarts which says that apparently all fifth years are required to have appointments with their Head of House the first week back from break. In it was a bunch of pamphlets about the different careers that you could have. Not many of them geared toward art though...

So now on top of O.W.L.s they want us to decided our future before the end of the year.

Not asking much are they?

_Friday, April 23, Manor, Dining Room,_

After thoroughly reading through the pamphlets I've decided that I do not want the following careers:

Work at any Ministry establishment (though this was already decided as of this year)

Be a healer at St. Mungo's (Transfiguration NEWTmore math; HELL NO)

Train security trolls

Work at Gringotts (they want Arithmacy which is even more complicated math and a subject I've not taken)

_Sunday, April 26, Hogwarts Express, _

It's great seeing Owen. He's sitting right across from me and playing cards with Terry, Anthony, and Justin. Only he keeps glancing at me and smiling, which causes me to smile at him, and so we are both terribly distracted. Mandy keeps looking at the two of us suspiciously so I have a feeling she suspects something is up. I'm not going to tell her anything though because I don't know if Owen even wants to give the whole couple thing a try yet. I mean, what if that kiss was a fluke on his part? I hope it wasn't a fluke but it would be just my luck that he happened to drink a spiked Pumpkin Juice and therefore thought he was dreaming or that I was some other girl or didn't even realize what he was doing. Maybe I'm reaching there but hey, in times like these you never know.

So I'm not telling her a thing before I know what Owen wants to do about this and even then I might not say anything. I mean it's my business who I kiss.

_Later Sunday, April 26, Hogwarts, Dorm Room, After Dinner,_

Owen and I are actually a couple!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After we got off the Hogwarts Express he asked to speak to me after dinner in private and I agreed. We all ate and then we ducked away from everyone else to the hallway with Room Eleven in it. For a minute we just sort of stood there looking at each other and Owen said, "So...Saturday...was nice."

I nodded. "Very."

"I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again."

Just to be sure we were thinking the same thing I said, "Doing what?"

He rolled his eyes, "Jubilee, you know what I'm talking about."

Have I mentioned Owen is cute when he gets that slightly annoyed look on his face? "Just checking."

"So you want to give this couple thing a try?" he asked tentively.

I rolled my eyes then, "Very romantic way of putting it."

"Hey, you know how I am about romance," he frowned. "You aren't going to start expecting me to hold your books, or bring you flowers and what not are you?"

"What good would you holding my books do me?" I asked. I've never gotten that to tell you the truth. "And no, I don't expect you to change. Though I wouldn't turn down you buying me Butterbeer now and then. Also, don't expect me to want to hold hands constantly or make out in public or anything."

"How can we hold hands in these crazy hallways?" he asked. "Besides, with Umbridge around, NO ONE can make out in public anymore."

"At least she's good for something," I muttered.

"Yeah." The two of us have always found the making out couples slightly nauseating. Especially the ones who try and eat each others faces off; although now I sort of understand why they get carried away I just wish they'd get carried away where I don't have to look at them.

"So, we're a couple now?" I asked quietly, feeling shy for the first time in my life. I've NEVER felt shy. Not once. Certainly never with Owen. Does liking someone always make you feel not normal?

"Yes," Owen said. We sort of smiled at each other and started to lean forward to kiss again but then we heard a polite cough and turned to find Firenze looking out of room eleven. I'm not sure which one of us blushed harder: me or Owen.

"I think you two had better head on to your dormitories," Firenze with a knowing smile. We quickly nodded at him and went on our way.

_Monday, April 27, Dorm Room, After Dinner,_

Holy crap.

Fred and George have really done it this time. They quit school!

I don't know why I'm surprised really, I mean from their behavior in the past weeks and their feelings on Umbridge and how the school is being run, you could tell it was coming. But I never imagined they'd actually DO IT. Especially since according to Ginny, their Mom is not exactly the easy going sort and highly disapproves of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

First off, let me just say that they did a brilliant spell somehow and managed to TURN A SCHOOL CORRIDOR INTO A SWAMP! Brilliant, right? Well, it would've been if they'd hadn't of gotten caught. Umbridge and Filch and the annoyance that is the Inquisitorial Squad managed to corner them in the Entrance Hall. By this time, the whole school had gathered and Umbridge told Filch to get some forms. When Filch returned he was practically brimming with joy at the thought of finally being able to whip Fred and George like he'd always wanted.

Umbridge took the forms and said, "You two, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers at my school."

Fred said, "You know what? I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education.'

"Definitely," George agreed.

With that, they summoned their broomsticks which came crashing through wherever it is Umbridge had them.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said as he got on his.

"Yeah, don't keep in touch," George added.

"If anyone fancies a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley. Our new premises," Fred said loudly to everyone.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George said, pointing at Umbridge (just in case some of us didn't get who he was referring too I guess).

Just as Umbridge and Filch rushed forward they flew into the air and Fred shouted, "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

The even better part? Peeves SALUTED at them! That's the most respect I've ever seen him show anybody! At that, all of us couldn't help but cheer and applaud because I'm sorry, they've finally done what I'm sure half of us have felt like doing for the past few months. I've also just discovered a little gift that Fred and George must have left for me beforehand: a box of selected assortments of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products and a note saying to use them well and send money when I need more.

You know what? I might just use them.

_Tuesday, April 28, Great Hall, Lunch,_

Owen just got back from his career appointment with Professor Sprout. He has decided that he wants to go into some sort of writing career or a career to do with history somehow. None of those careers apparently have a required N.E.W.T. except if he wants something in history he's going to have to continue history. I'd feel sorry for him except that he's EXCITED about this. Yes, I am aware that my boyfriend is slightly weird; I've come to terms with that fact a long time ago.

Wow...still strange to refer to him as my boyfriend. Neither of us have really called each other that yet and we haven't really told the others the change though I think some of the girls are suspecting something and not just Mandy. Susan has been eyeing us critically lately too. We haven't made the relationship obvious. Not that we've really had time to spend on our relationship between school and extra curriculars. When Owen meets me after Quidditch practice and walks me to Ravenclaw house is about the only private time we're most likely to get and the biggest change in our relationship so far (other then the kissing, I mean).

I've decided on the following career paths to tell Professor Flitwick tomorrow:

-Freelance artist

-Book illustrator

-Shop owner of some kind

-Jewelry maker

-Work in a pet store?

-Work in a greenhouse/nursery?

_Wednesday, April 29, Latin, After Career Appointment _

Well, Professor Flitwick was a little surprised by my choices. He admitted that a lot of the career advice they get aren't really geared towards creative fields. He said that if I wanted to work at a greenhouse I would obviously need at least an E on a Herbology N.E.W.T. but he didn't seemed to concerned with that since I always get Os in that class. As for the art...well there obviously isn't a art N.E.W.T. but he might be able to get me in touch with a few publishers that could maybe take a look at some of my drawings. I had brought a portfolio with me to the appointment to show him why I wanted to become a professional artist and he said while he wasn't an expert in the field he thought I had talent (in fact he quite liked one cartoon I did of Umbridge).

So I think my classes for my continuing education are going to be: Herbology, Charms, Ancient Runes, Latin, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy for the hell of it. NO MORE SNAPE AFTER THIS YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE MATH!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, just the subjects that I really enjoy.

END OF APRIL...TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 9: May

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no clue why deleted this chapter nor do I feel like arguing about it. Here is the repost of Chapter nine. ;glares at administration; DO NOT DELETE.

CHAPTER 9: MAY

_Friday, May 1, Dorm Room, After Quidditch Practice,_

So here was Davies' closing statement for today's practice:

"Guys, this is our last chance, MY last chance to have a shot at that Quidditch Cup. DON'T BLOW IT."

Inspiring isn't it?

_Saturday, May 2, Ravenclaw Common Room, Celebration Party,_

WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WE ARE GOING TO THE QUIDDITCH FINAL!!!!!!!!!

Now, whether or not we'll beat Gryffindor remains to be seen. It could go either way honestly. I mean they have great Chasers and so do we (this is not just my biased opinion, we've gotten compliments from other teams). Their replacement beaters are all right, but not as good as ours. Weasley, I'm sorry to say, is horrible, and Davies is great (if he wasn't such a bookworm he could go into professional Quidditch). I think it'll honestly depend on the Seekers and if that happens we might have a problem because Chang quite frankly has sucked this year. She's only caught the Snitch what, two times this year? Ginny is a lot better even though she says Seeker isn't the position that she really likes (she's planning on trying out for the Chaser position next year).

So we're all pretty much dead even on skill level though I think we may have a slightly better advantage, but Gryffindor has been known to turn things around so who knows? Now, to find a way to sneak off and meet Owen after like we planned...

_Sunday, May 3, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Well, the excitement of the game quickly wore off. After Owen and I spent a little alone time we both realized we had a mountain of homework to finish and had to get back anyway before anyone wondered where we went off too. It's not that we don't want to our friends to know about us, it's just...we don't want everyone in our faces and of course I'm going to have Mandy, Padma, Hannah, Susan, and even Ginny (not to mention Hermione and all the girls in the former D.A.) telling me I-told-you-so often and in an annoying manner. Our friends are great and everything but when you live in a school community like Hogwarts, everyone knows everyone's business and everyone gets excited very easily about everyone's business. It's amazing I've been able to keep my powers secret for as long as I have to tell you the truth and that's only because the only one who knows about it are the animals and plants and Owen. Well, and Dumbledore and the Order through no fault of my own.

Now, to go and finish that damn Potions essay. How Snape thinks we're going to find one roll of parchment of material on the use of Kingsfoil in Potions is beyond me because there are only about three uses for it and only one of those uses deals with Potions. I personally think he comes up with this stuff just to make us sweat.

_Monday, May 4, History of Magic,_

Snape better give me a damn O for that essay. I managed to find a second use for Kingsfoil in Potions in the library and therefore was able to have an essay that was only babble for one-third of it.

I'll probably get an E though just because it's me.

_Tuesday, May 5, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

I've decided that I'm going to use those Skiving Snackbox things Fred and George left me in their box. I'm not going to use it in Herbology, I'm going to use it to get out of DADA. Normally I don't believe in skipping lessons but damn it, I can't take another class with that woman! I'm not sure what is worse: the condescending tone in that horrible book she's got us studying or Umbridge herself. Either way, if I have to spend an hour looking/reading with either I will scream. Loudly.

_Later Tuesday, May 5, Ravenclaw Common Room, NOT IN DADA,_

Fred and George are officially geniuses. Those Skiving Snackboxes work great. I ate the one that made you start throwing up and therefore I started to throw up while Umbridge gave the essay of the week and then told us the chapter to copy down. She seems to have something about germs and therefore sent me to Madame Pomfrey right away. I turned a corner and ate the one that stops it and now I have an Umbridge free day. Well, except for the fact that I see her at Lunch and Dinner...

I wish I had been able to get something on her with that stone I left in her office but it was a dud. I managed to get it about two weeks ago but unfortunately she didn't say anything incriminating or that I could possibly use to get her kicked out. At least, nothing that whoever is in charge would listen too. You see, I've discovered that she does indeed have all the power of the Minister of Magic backing her up and from Owen has told me he is pretty much in charge of the courts these days therefore taking the stone to the courts would be useless. Plus, I realized that they probably would need proof that the voices from the stone are Umbridge and Fudge, and I have no way of proving that.

So the whole venture had pretty much been a waste of time. Still, at least now I have a way to get out of class with her. I can eat the Skiving Snackboxes after she gives the essay assignment and then leave.

_Later Tuesday, May 5, Great Hall, Dinner,_

Mandy is appalled at me for skipping class. Padma, Terry, and Anthony think I'm brilliant and are discussing ways to get a hold of some Skiving Snackboxes of their own without Umbridge interfering because she has been intercepting mail lately. You know, I bet if I have a talk with the owls in the Owlery I could come up with a way for them to avoid Umbridge getting to them...

_Wednesday, May 6, Owlery,_

I've been having a chat with some of the owls and have asked them who has been intercepted and who has not. Umbridge hasn't been going through everyone's mail. Gandalf for instance, she pretty much leaves alone. But apparently she's been intercepting Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig, a lot and Hedwig is getting a little irritated about it and has called the woman a few choice words. I think I know the spell she's using to confuse them and I may be able to come up with a protection charm to put on them. The only thing is that the charm would have to be invisible so everybody's master wouldn't get suspicious about a trinket around their pet's neck.

_Thursday, May 7, Charms,_

Wow, I think Peeves actually listened to Fred when he said, "Giver her hell from us, Peeves." Got to be the first time he's ever listened to anybody. But then, the order was to cause mayhem and he's always excelled at that. Now though, he's taking that mayhem and upping it to absolute chaos.

He's been disturbing classes (something he's never done before), in particular Umbridge's class, by floating through the walls and knocking over random objects. Just yesterday, he went through my Latin class and made chalk dust fly everywhere. Professor Toren though didn't even blink at it and went on lecturing. He didn't even bother cleaning up the dust!

Just now in Charms he knocked over a pile of books which didn't hit anybody (which is good because some of those things are HUGE) but made a lovely crashing sound that caused Filch to yell the ghost's name from the other end of the hallway. It's actually very entertaining to watch.

_Friday, May 8, History of Magic,_

I don't think Owen and I should've done that but well...what's done is done.

We cursed Warrington from Slytherin. You know, the one who's on the Quidditch team? Well, technically OWEN cursed him but well...he deserved it. The two of us were wandering down the hallway after Potions class and since we were lagging behind and no one was looking, we actually held hands for once. First time we've actually attempted since becoming a couple. However we turned a corner and there was Warrington smirking down at us.

He then started on about that stupid new proclamation that Umbridge had come up with in her slew of them (there's been about two a day lately): boys and girls should be at least three inches apart. Yeah, I know, can we say STUPID? But the proclamation is there, even though it's a little hard to enforce, particularly in the Great Hall when we're all squished together on our tables so Umbridge has kind of given up enforcing it there but she gleefully makes a nuisance of herself in the hallways whenever friends want to talk to each other. She's been especially annoying to me and Owen because we happen to be a boy and girl who hang out a lot (and date though no one knows this part of our relationship yet).

Anyway, Warrington (now a part of the ever annoying Inquisitorial Squad) was all set to take off points from our houses and then he made the mistake of sneering at me and added, "And I think I'll take five extra points from you Hollins, simply because you're dating a Mudblood."

Owen scowled at him and said, "All right, that's IT. I've had it up to here with you all." He then whipped out his wand and did a curse that made Warrington's skin become all gross and kind of look like he'd been dumped in a bowl of cornflakes. The two of us kind of stared at him for a few seconds and then ran for it. He was to busy hissing from pain to follow us. After kissing Owen briefly I went off to History of Magic. Mandy and Padma keep giving me strange looks for grinning like a loon instead of snoring or doodling like I usually am in this class.

I can't help it; my boyfriend rocks. He not only came to my defense, he managed to curse a seventh year Slytherin pretty impressively.

_Saturday, May 9, Dorm Room,_

I've got it!

I think I found a charm that I can use to help the owls not get intercepted by Umbridge anymore. I've decided to use a small charm to put under the collars a lot of them wear. I can make them invisible so their owners don't notice them.

_Sunday, May 10, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO (besides classes)

Monday:

Potions and History of Magic essays due

Rune chart project

Study Charms notes for O.W.L.s

Quidditch practice

Go to owlery and count out how many charms I'm going to need to make

Tuesday:

Herbology drawing with labels due

Transfiguration equations due

Study Transfiguration notes for O.W.L.s

Quidditch Practice

Wednesday:

Latin oral exam

Astronomy notebook check

Charms Club

Quidditch Practice

Study Herbology notes for O.W.L.s

Thursday:

Quiz in DADA (can't skip ;pouts;)

Transfiguration practical

Study DADA notes for O.W.L.s (did I make any notes this year???)

Quidditch Practice

Friday:

Charms Club Officers Meeting

Quidditch Practice

Study Ancient Runes notes for O.W.L.s

Saturday:

Study Potions and Latin notes for O.W.L.s

Hogsmeade visit (last of the year) and first REAL date with Owen!

Sunday:

Study Astronomy, Divination, and History of Magic notes for O.W.L.s

Get charms to owls in the owlery

_Monday, May 11, Dorm Room,_

Jeez, what does every student in Hogwarts own an owl? There ARE other animals out there people...

_Tuesday, May 12, Ravenclaw Common Room, NOT IN DADA,_

I think I've started a revolution here.

Or everyone had the same idea at the same time. Either way, I am no longer the only one skipping Umbridge's class. Yes, even Mandy is here though she just started skipping today. We were all here looking over notes when she came in. Padma and I gave her looks as she sat down with us and she said, "What? I don't like that woman any more then you two do. Even I have my limits."

We are never going to let her forget this.

_Friday, May 15, History of Magic,_

I'm in shock.

I've gotten an O on a Potions essay. You remember, the one I turned in last week that I figured I got an E on? Well, I got an O. When I got my essay and saw the grade for minute I wondered if I had been given the wrong essay. But it was in my handwriting. I was so stunned that after class I went up to Professor Snape who raised an eyebrow at me when I walked up.

"Uh, Sir, about my grade..." I started, and paused because I wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes," he said shortly (he's been in a really bad mood lately).

"Um...I was wondering...did you give me the right grade?" I blurted out.

He finally stopped writing and stared up at me. Have I ever mentioned that Snape staring at you is not fun?

"Johanson, let me get this straight; you are complaining about receiving an O? This must be the first time I've ever heard about this sort of complaint."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," I said quickly. "It's just that you...well...um..."

"I can give you a lower grade if you wish."

"No, no. In fact, never mind. Thanks for the O!" I then ran out of there before I got a lower grade because I just know he would have just because he was annoyed.

So I actually managed to earn an O. First of the whole year in that class. Which is kind of sad when you think about it...

_Saturday, May 16, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO GET IN HOGSMEADE:

-Mail in post office inbox

-Charcoal pencils

-Red paint, gold paint, blue paint

-new paint brush

_Later Saturday, May 16, Dorm Room, After Hogsmeade Visit,_

Well...the cat's out of the bag, as they say. It was only a matter of time I guess.

Owen and I went off on our own to try and have a real date. So far all we've done is stroll through Hogwarts before curfew and such so we've never been on an actual date. We spent all morning together going through the shops. I got my art supplies and went to my mailbox to get my new issue of the Quibbler as well as my letter from home and Fred and George who sent me thank you letters for giving them business and a catalogue that they've put together of all their products.

After Owen needed to get a book he pre-ordered at the local book store so we spent some time there and then went into Honeydukes to stock up on candy. Then we made the mistake of going into the Three Broomsticks. Not there was a problem with the food, the Three Broomsticks always has fantastic service. No, it was a mistake because EVERYONE goes to the Three Broomsticks. Including our friends who saw us and immediately joined us without asking. Everyone started chatting at once while Owen and I just sat there giving each other pained looks until finally Owen said loudly, "Oi! Trying to have a date here!"

Only by the time he finally said that, everyone had quieted down so the whole place heard him and glanced over at our table. Oh, and Padma yelling "I knew it!" after? Yeah, so did not help. Anthony then looked at us smugly and said, "So how long has this been going on?"

Owen looked like he was about to say something so I kicked him and said, "None of your business. Please leave."

Surprisingly, they did leave us alone. If you call going over to the next table being alone. We quickly finished our Butterbeer and left the scrutiny as fast as possible. I haven't seen them all since then which means at dinner I'm going to get a grilling. You know it's times like this that I wish people in Hogwarts would mind their own business.

_Sunday, May 17, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

THINGS TO DO:

Monday:

History of Magic essay due

Rune translations due

Study for O.W.L.s

Quidditch Practice

Tuesday:

Herbology essay due

Charms practical

Study for O.W.L.s

Quidditch Practice

Wednesday:

Latin translations due

Astronomy essay due

Charms Club

Study for O.W.L.s

Quidditch Practice

Thursday:

Study for O.W.L.s

Quidditch Practice

Friday:

Charms Club Officers Meeting

Study for O.W.L.s

Quidditch Practice

_Tuesday, May 19, Ravenclaw Common Room, NOT IN DADA,_

Wow, the whole class is here now.

I've definitely started something.

_Friday, May 22, History of Magic,_

Oh Lord, now even PROFESSOR BINNS is talking about the O.W.L.s ENOUGH ALREADY. WE KNOW THEY ARE IN TWO WEEKS!

_Monday, May 25, History of Magic,_

Ugh. I'm not sure who is getting on my nerves more: Mandy or the teachers. Do we really need a reminder five times a day that the O.W.L.s are coming in two weeks and that they are vital to our future and blah, blah blah. Do we? NO. Why? Because we already KNOW THIS.

_Wednesday, May 27, Charms Club,_

Now the O.W.L.s talk is invading our extra curriculars! Professor Flitwick is showing us charms that have been known to be put in the tests. This is madness I'm telling you, utter madness. I'm not sure who is worse: the teachers and Mandy with all the O.W.L. talk or Davies who is officially obsessed with the Quidditch Cup. He doesn't watch it, he's going to turn into another Oliver Wood.

_Saturday, May 30, Dorm Room, After Match,_

We lost. It was pathetic actually. It probably didn't help that because Max and Terry both got in trouble with the Inquisitorial Squad yesterday and got into a scuffle and were cursed and have to spend the whole weekend in the Infirmary getting fixed (it's a long story but lets just say Ravenclaw lost some house points). We have only one reserve Chaser (David Bradley) therefore Davies had to take over for the second Chaser position and we then had to use our reserve Keeper to take his spot.

No offense to Bradley and Davies but our rhythm was totally off because I'm used to playing with Max and Terry. The three of us have a pretty good arsenal of moves and have signals and everything. Bradley and Davies just did not cooperate with me. Plus, Bradley is a ball hog. Not to point any fingers or anything.

So us Chasers were really out of synch though I managed to get one goal in, as did Davies. But then After Bradley got the ball something came over Weasley and he started blocking goals right and left. Then Gryffindor started scoring and soon Ginny caught the Snitch RIGHT UNDER CHANG'S NOSE. No I have not yelled at her. She's upset enough as it is and I don't kick a dog when it's down. Still though, RIGHT UNDER HER DANG NOSE.

Well, at least Slytherin doesn't have the Quidditch Cup. Plus, Weasley managed to turn himself around I just wish he hadn't done it then. Stupid Slyterins probably finally pissed him off with that song (yes, they were STILL singing Weasley is our King). By the end of the game, Gryffindor changed the lyrics to the song and that as they say is that.

Maybe we'll have better luck next year. Of course, next year Davies, Maria, and her brother will all be gone...so I'll be just me, Max, Terry, and Chang. Then Max graduates after that...oh, boy.

_Sunday, May 31, Great Hall, Dinner,_

So this week is review week in classes. No essays or assignments just a lot of pressure from the teachers.

O.W.L. countdown: One week.

END CHAPTER 9...TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Epilogue: June

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME V

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot to Order of the Phoenix which was brilliantly written by JKR. I am not making any money off of this whatsoever.

EPILOGUE: JUNE

_Sunday, June 7__th__, Great Hall,_

Well, let the madness begin.

It's been one long week of reviewing notes and spells for O.W.L.s, therefore I haven't had time to write in here at all. My head feels like it's going to split open with all the knowledge I've drudged up over the years. Man, I learned a lot...I don't know how they expect me to keep it all straight. I shouldn't do too badly on any of the written exams (photographic memories are a beautiful thing) but that big honking math part in Transfiguration, as well as my Potions practical are going to be tough...It'll also be a miracle if I pass Divination because frankly I've been so confused over that subject what with Trelawney and then Firenze teaching it very differently and the thing about me never seeing ANYTHING in crystal balls. Oh well, it's not like I NEED a bunch of owls to go into art. As long as I get some at least to give me options I'm probably going to be okay. Besides, I'm planning on leaving Potions in the past after my test. No more Snape; HAH.

I've been listening in on Umbridge talk to the examiners who've just arrived. Had to turn my ear into a bird's to do it but my hair is loose so it covers my changed ear up. They sure are an old bunch. Professor Marchbanks looks like she's going to drop dead any minute...plus she seems to be a little deaf. Whoa...she just said she examined Dumbledore himself when he took the owls...how old is this lady?

_Monday, June 8__th__, Dinner,_

Charms owl done. I think I may have overdone it a bit actually on the essays but hey, every bit counts right? The practical went well too. I think the professor liked what I did with the colors on my rat.

_Tuesday, June 9__th__, Dinner,_

Well, the written portion of Transfiguration was a bust this morning. My hand got tired half way through and so I couldn't focus on the stuff as well as I would've liked and actually didn't have time to finish at least ten questions because I had to take so long getting through the math. Damn math.

Practical went okay. I did better then poor Hannah at least. She's become a nervous wreck this week and managed to multiply her ferret into a pack of flamingoes. She's apologized repeatedly to everyone for halting the exam for ten minutes and we've assured her that it's okay. Anthony said it was a riot before Padma hit him for being insensitive.

_Wednesday, June 10__th__, Dinner,_

Well, I think I got an O on my Herbology Owl at least. I did try and do the right thing and block my gift so I wasn't technically cheating during the practical.

_Thursday, June 11__th__, Dinner,_

Defense Against the Dark Arts owl ruled! I did pretty well thanks to our DA meetings this year (NOT thanks to Umbridge and her pathetic classes). The Professor was impressed that I actually knew a Patronus Charm. It wasn't as good as Potters' charm (that deer he casts is awesome) but I managed to make a formation at least, which according to the professors is difficult for most sixth years.

_Friday, June 12__th__, Dinner,_

Ancient Runes Owl was completed in the morning. It rocked. Another O for me.

_Saturday, June 13__th__, Dinner,_

Owen and I made a pact not to do any studying today. Mandy thinks we're crazy but I think it's a smart idea to take a break. The two of us just wandered the halls and sat by the lake, enjoying the sun. The squid came by and took a look at us and said, 'you two again. Don't you get bored with each other?' Yes, the animals know about me and Owen. He swears they follow him around like overprotective parents but I told him he was being paranoid. Besides, it's not them he has to worry about, it's Angela and all them back home. I told Jessie in a letter that Owen and I were dating and she apparently spilled the beans to the rest of them (remind me not to tell her about anything private ever again) and Angela sent a letter telling Owen she wants to have a talk with him when he gets off the train. He looked terrified when he read it.

_Sunday, June 14__th__, Dinner,_

I will not fail my Potions practical.

I will not fail my Potions practical.

I will not fail my Potions practical.

_Monday, June 15__th__, Dinner,_

NO MORE POTIONS WITH SNAPE!

WHOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tuesday, June 16__th__, Dinner,_

Latin Owl finis.

_Wednesday, June 17__th__, Lunch,_

Part one of Astronomy Owl done.

_Later Wednesday, June 18__th__, Dinner,_

Divination was a disaster. How can you devine something that IS NOT THERE? I swear, NOTHING came to me in that crystal ball. I started to do the old standby and make stuff up. I could tell the examiner knew I was faking it too.

_Later Wednesday, June 18__th__, Dorm Room,_

Oh my GOD.

I was taking my Astronomy practical along with everyone else just now and about an hour through it the front doors of the castle opened and then Umbridge as well as a whole squad of people came out. Fang started barking in my ear about then because he felt something wrong in the air. He was right too

Through Fang I heard Umbridge tell Hagsrid that he was sacked and then that HE WAS BEING SENT TO AZKABAN for suspicious behavior. God damn woman. Suspicious behavior my ass. It's because he's a half giant. THAT'S why and she knows it too. Yes, he's most likely working with Dumbledore, but that's no reason to throw him in jail. Well, Hagrid was obviously not having it (and I don't blame him) and so grabbed Fang and ran for the hills, so to speak. Unfortunately, her little band of evil doers (I couldn't tell who it was, but it seems like a good name for them) kept throwing Stunning spells at him. By then I wasn't the only one in class who had noticed and we were all watching in horror. What pisses me off even more is that one of those Stunning spells hit Fang who was trying to help Hagrid. Damn government and lack of concern over people they hurt.

By then Professor McGonagall came out and boy, she looked even more pissed off then I was feeling (which is really saying something, because I was debating about whether to send a flock of birds from the forest after them who were watching the whole thing from their trees and more then eager to attack them) but before she could do anything she was hit with FOUR STUNNING SPELLS and knocked out.

Damn cowards. I hope Hagrid severely injured the two wizards he knocked out as he ran out of the grounds and out the gates. So at least he escaped. But damn it, I can't believe Umbridge went this far. NOW WHAT?

_Thursday, June 19__th__, Dorm Room,_

Well, that was unexpected. Exams went on as usual (unfortunately) and despite the stuff that happened last night nothing seems to have changed, except that Professor McGonagall is in the infirmary so she wasn't at breakfast. I did sort of manage to get some revenge on Umbridge. An owl was flying overhead during mail delivery and was trying to hold in...well, you know. I however urged him to go and then said to aim for the woman at the teacher's table in the hideous pink outfit. He was confused but did it and I have to say the look on her face was priceless. I think the teachers who know about my gift knew it was my doing Snape smirked a little and as I passed Flitwick on the way out of the entrance hall he murmured "Ten points for Ravenclaw".

Then came the dreaded History of Magic exam. I was fine, it's all done by memory anyway but about halfway through Potter starting yelling his butt off about something and had to be taken out. Guess exam nerves finally got to him.

So the O.W.Ls are finally DONE.

There is a God.

_Later Thursday, June 19__th__, Ravenclaw Common Room,_

Party time!

We stole the idea from Seamus and Dean of Gryffindor but the Ravenclaw fifth years are throwing an end of owls bash. Without any interference from Prefects either because they are helping to organize it (though Anthony did say not to mention it to Flitwick) Everyone is to go through their care packages from home to put food on the table. I myself have donated five bottles of Butterbeer (bought from the last trip to Hogsmeade, I always buy a huge stash when I'm there), a box of Bertie Botts,, two packs of Licorice Wands, a box of exploding bon-bons, about fifteen Chocolate Frogs, some apple tarts that I haven't managed to eat that Giselle sent me for exams last week, and some fudge from Honeydukes. What? It's not THAT much food.

I am also donating a bunch of cds to play on the wizard player in the common room so we have at least SOME decent music. I've been trying to educate the young wizards of today on the history of Muggle rock and roll. Nothing fancy, a few Rolling Stones songs, maybe some Beatles but it just hasn't clicked yet. But I try one wizard at a time.

Then, just so we have some solid food (at Mandy's insistence that we shouldn't eat junk all night) I'm leading a group down to the kitchens and asking the house elves for some sandwich makings, crackers and stuff like that.

Right now, we're decorating the common room and taking inventory of what food and music we've got.

This is going to be a blast!

_Later Thursday, June 20__th__, Forbidden Forest,_

Good GOD, what the hell is going on?

I was partying tonight, trying to unwind when my head starts getting panicked voices from the Forbidden Forest. I tried to ignore it, but the trees just wouldn't freaking STOP, even after I told them all to shut up loudly. So, finally disgusted, I snuck away from the party and transformed into a cat to go to the forest and see what was bothering them THIS TIME. I swear, they get so wound up about the littlest thing and who do they complain too? ME. What am I, their mother?

So after dodging Filch and Mrs. Norris, I went into the forest to find the trees in complete chaos. Shouting about disturbances, annoying humans, blah blah. Have I mentioned trees WHINE? Now I'm stuck wandering around and trying to figure out what has them all in a tiff because if I don't, I'll have to listen to them bitch all dang night.

WHY exactly is this ability considered a gift?

_Early Friday, June 21__st__, 5 A.M. or so, Dorm room,_

Good lord tonight was headache inducing. The party is still going on downstairs (when we say all night, we mean it) but after the fiasco of tonight/last night(?) I just couldn't stand it and so came straight up to my room. I did manage to find out what was going on, more or less.

I started hearing loud noises a little while after I wrote my last entry and I followed them until I realized they were actual voices shouting. Then I recognized one of the voices as Bane; you know, the snotty centaur? I finally came upon a clearing where I saw him and a group of centaurs that I've never seen before surrounding what appeared to be a huge...I think he was a baby giant...he looked like a little kid that had been blown up with a growth charm or something. I'm serious, he was like sixteen feet tall. The centaurs were all shooting arrows at him. They didn't seem to be doing any good; they just kind of knocked into him and whenever one centaur would shoot, the...I guess he counts as a kid...would stomp a hand or foot onto it and the centaur would have to dodge quickly as to avoid being stomped.

Actually, come to think of it, it was kind of a funny sight. I might have giggled at it if I hadn't been so horrified at the time. As I stared, the trees around me started to fill me in on the situation. The kid is Grawp(nice name) who is (get this) HAGRID'S BROTHER. Apparently Hagrid has been hiding him in the forest ever since he's gotten back from France. No WONDER he's had all these injuries this year. Well, Grawp has been tied up but evidently has gotten loose and Hagrid not being around has upset him (I guess the kid's gotten attached or something) and so he got loose to go find him. The centaurs no doubt did something to anger him (they're antagonistic that way) and that led to me being annoyed to death by trees.

Well, I did briefly consider just letting it be, but then I realized that if I did the forest would never let me hear the end of it all night. Therefore, I decided to go put a stop to the situation. Looking back, I probably should have come up with a better idea then just walking up to them and telling them all to knock it off but hey, I worked with what I came up with at the time. So I walked into the clearing and told them all to knock it off.

For a minute they all (Grawp included) just stared at me. Bane then snorted, "You again. This is not your affair, child. Leave."

I scowled at him. "I'd love too, but the trees won't freaking leave me alone because you all are making a racket. Here's an idea: leave the kid alone, and he'll leave you alone."

A centaur I've never met stared at me, "Who is this rude child?"

You know, being called child when you're fifteen is really annoying.

"This is the Wild Mage I told you about," Bane said.

"HER?"

I'm sorry did he have to sound so surprised? Okay, so dressed in jeans, red converse shoes and a Beatles shirt I probably didn't look like much, but STILL.

I guess Grawp was growing bored with no movement because he started to yell his lungs out and after a while I realized when he said "I WANT HAGGER!" he was asking for Hagrid. So I walked up to him and shouted, "HEY!" He looked at me in surprise and then I shouted, "Hagrid isn't here. He'll be back as soon as possible though, okay?"

He stared at me a bit and then started wailing more. Again, not sure I want kids.

All the centaurs cringed along with me. Bane then said, "We'll leave him to you, Mage." Then they all galloped off! Lousy centaurs.

Well, it took me quite a few hours to calm Grawp down to say the least. I finally managed to do it by doing a bit of a shape-shifting show. I just transformed into any animal I could think of and for some reason watching me do it fascinated him. Probably because he'd never seen anyone change shape before. He then finally fell asleep.

Thanks to all the shape-shifting, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep.

_Saturday, June 22__nd__, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

I think I was more exhausted then I thought yesterday because I slept through basically the whole day! I woke up at about four o'clock yesterday and that was only after Rowena had finally had enough and so pounced on me continually until I did get up. I guess staying up late to study for the exams along with all the shape-shifting and magic I did to calm down Grawp finally caught up with me.

But some major stuff must have gone on during my coma, as Mandy and Padma called it (they think I snuck out to be with Owen; I wish), because DUMBLEDORE IS BACK! Professor Umbridge is also in the infirmary, much to the delight of everyone except perhaps Filch. The Annoyance Squad (aka the Inquisititorial Squad, Owen's name is much better suited in my opinion) is also suspiciously absent from breakfast.

Also, Luna is in the hospital along with Ginny, Neville, Ron Weasley, Hermione, (of course), Potter.

What the heck did we miss?

_Later Saturday, June 22__nd__, Dorm Room,_

That was...weird. I don't know any other way to describe it.

I got a note from Dumbledore during dinner to see me in his office so later on I walked up to the tower only to find his office...well trashed. There was stuff all over the place. Fawkes said hello to me and I nodded at him and then looked at Dumbledore. I don't know why but he just seemed...old. I mean, I know Dumbledore is old but because of his demeanor, you never really realize it. But tonight...he just looked like he was REALLY old. As I sat down in the chair he smiled at me, "How are you, Miss Johanson? Glad that OWLs are finally over, I wager?"

I frowned a little. "Um, yeah." I was dying to ask where he'd been all this time but I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me.

"Well, as you've probably guessed from tonight's issue of the prophet, Voldemort has made his presence known to the public. Many things are going to change very soon. However, that is not what I called you up here for."

"Oh?" I said. Because honestly I just had this feeling that he was going to ask me to join the order. I don't know why I thought that; I just did and I spent most of dinner wondering what on earth I was going to say.

"No. I called you up here to give you these." He gestured towards a large pile of books on his desk. "They are the last of the books I've managed to find on your gift, or some that may be helpful to you. I am going to let you have them and do with them what you will."

I had no clue where he was going with this and my confusion must have shown on my face because he sighed. "I am saying that our lessons are now over, Miss Johanson."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "What about next year? Or this summer?"

"You will have enough difficulties in your life with the coming war and your studies. It has been recently pointed out to me that I shouldn't meddle in people's lives. Your gift is yours; therefore you should decide what to do with it. I wish you the best of luck."

That seemed to be the end of it as far as he was concerned so I couldn't figure out any response other then a lame okay and gathered up the pile of books and left.

I sort of glanced back at him before I closed the door and I realized that he looked...sad. I have this weird feeling that something other then just Voldemort being exposed to the world happened the other night.

_Later Saturday, June 22__nd__, Ravenclaw Common Room,_

I think everyone is in shock over tonight's issue of the _Evening Prophet._ Not me, I and the rest of the DA realized that Voldemort was back a long time ago. But to those who lived in their happy little bubble, Fudge formally announcing the return of Lord Voldemort (after HOW long ladies and gentlemen) has come as a bit of a shock. Therefore people are getting scared. I've come to terms with it a long time ago. They're just lucky they didn't actually SEE it happen. God, how did Potter get through the summer, I wonder? I had nightmares for weeks afterward.

So it's a pretty silent common room.

It's actually kind of depressing...

_Sunday, June 23__rd__, Great Hall, Breakfast,_

Nearly everyone is pouring over the Daily Prophet this morning and for good reason. It's telling everyone how Harry Potter and a few students (three guesses who) finally knocked Fudge off his high horse. Okay, so they don't word it like that; that's my own interpretation of the events. I guess the saying is true: you have to see it to believe it sometimes. Even if all the evidence is staring right at you in the face and saying "HELLO" loudly.

What I find funny though is that the _Daily Prophet _is using the article that Rita Skeeter wrote in the Quibbler a few months ago. I visited Luna, Ginny, and Hermione in the infirmary yesterday and Luna told me that her father had sold the story to them for a pretty penny. Go Luna's dad.

_Later Sunday, June 23__rd__, Great Hall, Lunch,_

More great stuff happening: Professor McGonagall is back! She also awarded several points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. How cool is she?

_Monday, June 24rth, Great Hall, Lunch,_

Is it just me or is Potter seriously looking depressed? You would think he would be happy about Fudge possibly resigning (I am) and finally being proven right. Whatever, boys are weird.

_Thursday, June 27__th__, Great Hall, Dinner,_

Ding dong, the witch is gone.

That's right: UMBRIDGE IS GONE! FOREVER! BOOYAH!

Her send off was great too. She tried to sneak out just now but Peeves caught and chased her off the grounds with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. You know, there are many things that annoy me about Peeves, but he does have his good points. That said, NO MORE UMBRIDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Friday, June 28__th__, Hogwarts Express,_

Well, the year is officially over.

I'm not sure what to think or feel.

On one hand, I'm ecstatic because O.W.L.s are over, I have a great boyfriend, and I am two years from graduating.

On the other hand, I'm pretty sure there's a war coming.

I don't know what to do, or how to even begin explaining this situation to everyone at the manor. I'm going to HAVE to tell them sometime; I mean what if Death Eaters start going after me for being a Muggleborn? I heard they tended to go after families of Muggleborns and Muggleborns themselves during the last war. I don't want any of them getting hurt just because I'm...well me.

Then there is my gift and what to do about it. Dumbledore said it is now up to me to decide what to do with it and honestly? I have no clue what to do with it. Part of me wants to ignore it and just be a normal witch but it isn't the type of thing you can ignore easily; at least not without consequences. The other part...has kind of come up with the idea to use it in the fight against Voldemort but I have no idea how to go about doing that.

I don't know why but I have a very foreboding feeling now. It's just this really strong feeling that everything is going to change and not for the better.

THE END OF VOLUME V

AUTHOR NOTES: I'm sorry about the delay of the epilogue. I had much going on and had to figure out how to end this. The next volume will be up probably in a month or two and be updated much faster because it's my goal to get to end or at least get halfway through volume 7 of this series, thus finally ending this epic monster that has been going on for...well, way too long. Also, sorry about the cliff hanger but well...that's kind of how the book ended and so it seemed appropriate to end this volume like that as well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
